


Los demonios de mi pasado

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: El Veneno en Mi Sangre [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Eros and Psyche, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fertility Festival, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Retelling, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Sequel of The Poison in My Blood, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, eros and psyche retelling, greek mythology inspired, greek mythology retelling, loki is a god of stories, rope play, yoni wand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Hace un año, Thor y Loki se convirtieron en el rey y la reina de Asgard. Parecería que la muerte de Odin resolvió todos sus problemas, pero no tenían idea de cómo sería su vida como líderes del reino. Thor está más que ocupado, Loki no disfruta exactamente de sus deberes como reina y el Festival de Fertilidad se acerca cada día, presionando aún más a la pareja. Helblindi se escapó y, lo que es más, el nuevo asistente de Thor, Amora, está volviendo loco a Loki.Una secuela muy solicitada de The Poison in My Blood que explora la relación de la pareja. La historia es una mezcla de pasión, aventura, política y algunos antiguos rituales antiguos para calmar a los sujetos del trono después de una drástica caída de la natalidad que la gente de Asgard ve como la culpa de Thor.Y sí, deberías leer la primera parte, de lo contrario no tendrá mucho sentido, me temo.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Esta es una traducción autorizada por Loki_said_kneel.Todos los créditos son de ella.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El Veneno en Mi Sangre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Dentro de las paredes doradas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Demons of My Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600006) by [Loki_said_kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel). 



Había una vez un hermoso príncipe cuyo nombre era Loki. Muchos lo odiaban, pero incluso más personas lo amaban. Estaba listo para dar todo por el hombre del que se enamoró, pero las Nornas fueron amables con él, por lo que el Príncipe Jotun se convirtió en la Madre de Todo y el Dios de las Historias, ya que fue su historia la que conmovió a muchos. 

Loki se rió cuando el rey de Asgard le mordió suavemente el interior del muslo. 

—Eres bruto —dijo, pateandole ligeramente la espalda con el talón. Thor se rió en su piel, apenas notando el golpe. 

—Lo siento, mi reina —murmuró y se movió más alto, lamiendo los pétalos del sexo femenino de Loki en broma, haciendo que se tragara todas sus quejas. A veces, Thor pensaba que conoce el cuerpo de su esposo mejor que el suyo. Tal vez incluso era verdad. Levantó las manos, acariciando el torso de Loki, masajeando su estómago y sus pectorales, provocando los duros y prominentes pezones. El largo cabello negro de Loki se pegó a su frente mientras sudaba por el calor de su pasión. 

—Oh Thor —gimió en la habitación vacía. 

Cuando se mudaron por primera vez al Palacio de Oro, Loki dudaba en participar en tales actividades, temiendo que alguien lo escuchara y cuando los dos hicieron el amor, trató de guardar silencio (para consternación de Thor), pero lentamente se estaba volviendo confiado. con toda la gente a su alrededor y lentamente se dio cuenta de que él era la reina de Asgard y Dios de las historias. Si quiere gemir el nombre de su esposo para que todo el Palacio lo escuche, gemirá su nombre. 

—Sí, allí, justo allí. 

No es que Thor necesitara ayuda para buscar ese lugar especial dentro de Loki que lo volvía loco, pero lo presionó con sus dos dedos aún más y lo masajeó como sabía que amaba su reina. 

Loki dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado que se convirtió en un grito de placer cuando la ola del orgasmo se tragó todos los nervios de su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar y arquear la espalda. Thor apretó sus muslos, sosteniéndolo suavemente en su lugar hasta que la sensación disminuyó. 

El Jotun estaba jadeando cuando el Dios del Trueno se movió sobre él, besando su cuello y luego sus delgados labios rosados. 

—Mi turno —anunció Loki en voz baja, antes de colocar sus dos palmas sobre el pecho de Thor, empujándolo hacia el colchón a su lado, para poder subir encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. 

Thor se rió brevemente cuando Loki trató de ponerse cómodo, tirando de su cabello desordenado. Sus mejillas eran de color rosa brillante y una lágrima de sudor caía por su sien. El sol de la mañana atravesó la puerta abierta del balcón y pintó la pálida piel de alabastro de Loki en colores pastel. Realmente parecía divino. 

Le sonrió a Thor, antes de inclinarse, besándolo nuevamente. Su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, acariciando a Thor con un ritmo dolorosamente lento. 

Estaba a punto de moverse entre sus piernas, tomar a Thor en su boca y darle una buena mamada matutina, antes de que un fuerte golpe interrumpiera su momento íntimo. 

—¡Rey, te necesitan en la sala de reuniones! —la voz de la asistente de Thor, Amora, se coló en la habitación, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. 

—Voy a afeitarle la cabeza por esto —dijo Loki irritado, bajándose de Thor. 

—No es su culpa —Thor la defendió, levantándose. Observó su erección y volvió a gemir, alcanzando sus pantalones de cuero. 

—Creo que, en Midgard, a esto le llaman bloquea pollas —comentó el rey, tirando del cuero y tratando de atraer su virilidad. 

—Me gusta eso. ¿Puedes convertirlo en un crimen? —preguntó Loki, recostándose sobre los codos y doblando una rodilla, dejando su cuerpo en exhibición. 

—No lo creo, pero puedo intentarlo —Thor se echó a reír y arrojó una manta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Loki. 

—¿Por qué? —Loki se quejó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Me estás distrayendo así. Necesito que esto ... —señaló su entrepierna— se vaya. 

—No te preocupes, desaparecerá en cuanto veas a los nobles señores —bromeó Loki, sentándose en la cama. Envolvió su cuerpo en la manta antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su baño privado. 

—Sí, es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Thor. Se puso una camisa blanca de algodón con cordones y ató las cintas sin apretar sobre el esternón. Agarró un largo chaleco rojo intenso que llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y que estaba decorado con lujosos bordados dorados alrededor de los dobladillos. Se cepilló el pelo rápidamente. 

—¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó a Loki, arreglando el chaleco rojo. 

—Real, majestad —dijo Loki después de mirarlo y Thor lo besó. 

—Gracias. Te veré en el almuerzo. No olvides organizar el círculo de costura hoy. 

Loki resopló. Convertirse en reina aparentemente significaba que iba a hacer muchas cosas realmente aburridas con las damas de la corte. Hasta ahora no le gustaba ninguno de ellos y era muy malo para coser. Usualmente pretendía olvidarse de eso y se escapó para montar a caballo o practicar el lanzamiento de dagas. 

Thor trató de incorporar a las mujeres en el lado político de la corte, tratando de cambiar el curso de las cosas en el palacio. Con Loki convirtiéndose en una reina de Asgard, era bastante necesario repensar los roles tradicionales de hombres y mujeres. Esa es la razón por la cual Thor permitió que Amora se convirtiera en su asistente personal, a pesar de que tradicionalmente era un puesto masculino. Fue una declaración de los próximos cambios en la sociedad asgardiana. Ella era altamente educada y bien capaz del trabajo, pero Loki no podía soportarla. 

Había algo en la alta y rubia dama que lo volvía loco. Sospechaba que ella estaba románticamente interesada en Thor, pero no tenía forma de demostrarlo. También pensó que ella era demasiado irreverente cuando Thor los dejó a los dos solos. Estaba contento de no tenerla en su círculo de costura, pero saber que ella podía girar alrededor de Thor todo el tiempo no era exactamente reconfortante. 

Afortunadamente, Thor parecía no tener ningún interés en ella, todavía estaba sorprendido por la belleza de Loki y su amor por él no cambió en absoluto. 

—Buenos días, majestad —lo saludó Amora cuando abrió la puerta. 

—Buenos días, Amora. ¿Cuál es el problema? —él le preguntó, tratando de pasar el largo chaleco sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. 

—El festival de la fertilidad se acerca, como sabes —le recordó y sí Thor lo sabía de alguna manera, pero le prestó un poco de atención. Todavía estaba un poco abrumado por sus deberes, a pesar de que habían pasado meses desde su coronación—. Y como eres el Dios de la Fertilidad y el Padre de Todo, es necesario discutir los detalles. 

—¿Por qué no lo celebramos como cualquier otra primavera? —Thor preguntó dudoso. Recordó que había cierta tradición que se celebraba cuando era un niño, pero eran más una reminiscencia de los tiempos antiguos. Un intento desesperado de salvar viejas formas que nadie realmente entendió. Esto fue, por supuesto, antes de que Thor se convirtiera en el Dios de la Fertilidad, un Dios que no había existido durante siglos. No desde que murió su bisabuelo Búri. Él nunca lo conoció. Ni siquiera conoció a su abuelo Bor, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo era el festival en la antigüedad. 

Habló con su madre acerca de revivir parte de la vieja tradición o celebrarla de una manera un poco diferente de lo habitual durante su primer festival como el nuevo Dios, pero Frigga le dijo que ella estudió textos antiguos y encontró los festivales bastante viles y ella le pidió que no lo hiciera disfrutar de esas actividades porque ella no quiere ver esas cosas. Así que el festival se mantuvo así durante siglos, lleno de comida, flores y mucho vino y baile borracho. 

—Es tradicional que, si algún festival está alineado con los poderes del Padre o la Madre de Todo, debería ser una celebración especialmente lujosa —explicó Amora, cruzando las muñecas en la espalda baja mientras caminaban. 

—Pero nunca hicimos eso con Odín —le recordó. 

—Tu padre nunca tuvo poderes especiales. Nunca fue declarado Dios de nada antes de convertirse en rey. 

—¿Y qué hay de Loki? ¿Va a tener una celebración de historias o algo así? —Thor preguntó, pensando en ella. Nunca sintió que sabía muy poco sobre su tierra, hasta ahora. Frigga le dio una excelente educación, pero necesita más. Loki seguramente lo ayudará. No hay nadie más inteligente que él. 

—No creo que su competencia recaiga en esas cosas, pero puedes hacer un festival para él —sugirió. 

—¿Yo puedo hacer eso? —el rey arqueó una ceja antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones. 

—Por supuesto, eres el Padre de Todo. 

—Correcto, soy el Padre de Todos —empujó la puerta y entró en la ruidosa habitación. 

Loki no se sentía exactamente bien cuando estaba rodeado de mucha gente. Tal vez fue el año de vivir en una soledad cercana al borde del reino, pero la mayor parte de su incomodidad fue causada por sus nuevos poderes, bueno, no tan nuevos, pero todavía se sentían nuevos para él. Cuando Thor lo llamó el Dios de las Historias, realmente no sabía lo que significaba. 

Le llevó un tiempo comprender que lo que siente por los demás no es solo su imaginación. Él conocía las historias de las personas. Al principio fue emocionante. Se dio cuenta de que nadie podía mentirle, porque podía decir fácilmente dónde estaban mintiendo o no, pero ahora era molesto. No quería invadir la privacidad de las personas. Intentó controlarlo y la mayoría de las veces, podía bloquear esta parte de su nueva divinidad, pero era agotador. 

Una parte mucho mejor de esto fue su poder de proyectar historias en las mentes de los demás. Podía hacer que la gente viera lo que quisiera y a menudo lo usaba mientras leía o contaba historias a Thor. A los niños les encantaba cuando proyectaba las historias en el aire. La primera vez que lo hizo, estaba leyendo a Peter Pan a algunos niños en su jardín privado, cuando un polvo verde apareció de la nada y creó una estatua levitante de un niño que pronto vino a vivir, volando sobre las cabezas de los niños. Thor dijo que es similar a la televisión midgardiana, pero mucho más bella y mágica. 

—A Loki no le va a gustar esto —dijo Thor, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo después de escuchar una de las tradiciones. La mayoría de ellos parecía algo sacado de la corte de Vanir y estaba bastante seguro de que su esposo no lo disfrutaría. 

—Pero señor, este libro dice que su bisabuela se bañó en leche de cabra, rosas y hojas de frambuesa antes de cubrir su cuerpo con aceites. Se creía que todos los que vean a la Madre de Todo así serán bendecidos con un niño —protestó uno de los nobles Señores, golpeando el libro frente a él. Thor frunció el ceño y le arrebató el libro, antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Miró las páginas y describió varias ceremonias diferentes que se realizarán durante el festival. 

—La natalidad disminuyó significativamente desde que te saltaste el festival el año pasado, creo que deberíamos satisfacer a las Nornas al realizar esto, antes de que la gente se amotine —dijeron otros hombres, haciendo que el rey suspirara. Dudaba que alguien se amotinara por esto, pero sabía que estos festivales significan mucho para la gente, especialmente para los menos educados. Personas cuyas vidas han estado en línea con la naturaleza desde que tienen memoria. 

—También se cree que trae suerte ver al Dios de la Fertilidad, ehm ... divertirse —agregó otro hombre, tosiendo al final para ocultar su vergüenza. Thor arqueó una ceja, volviendo a mirar el libro. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó. Amora se inclinó más cerca de él para susurrarle al oído. 

—Quiere decir que debes masturbarte frente a tu gente —explicó. 

—Oh —los ojos de Thor se abrieron. Lo sabía por la corte de Vanir. Los Vanir creían que ver a su reina complacerse o tener relaciones sexuales le brinda prosperidad y suerte a la gente. Sus culturas deben haber sido una vez bastante similares—. No, tampoco voy a hacer eso —cerró el libro, metiéndolo debajo del brazo, antes de que se les ocurriera otra estúpida idea. 

—Podrías acostarte con la reina si no deseas masturbarte —sugirió alguien, solo para ganarse una mirada severa de Thor. 

—¿Tienes algo más que discutir que mi vida sexual? —él pregunto. La sala quedó en silencio—. Oh Nornas —Thor se recostó en su asiento, suspirando.


	2. Los antiguos egipcios lo hicieron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, hay un poco más sobre el festival, he estudiado muchos rituales antiguos y mucha inspiración para la corte de Vanir en The Posion in My Blood fue inspirada por el antiguo Egipto y la cultura romana, así que simplemente lo mezclé e hizo algo para esto. 
> 
> Aprendemos algo sobre Helblindi y hay un nuevo personaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora:  
> Aquí tenemos el segundo cap y espero lo disfruten, también creo que puede haber confusión por los pronombres para Loki, pero recordemos que es intersexual en esta historia.
> 
> Espero pronto poder actualizar más seguido, creo que me queda una semana más de clases en línea. Yeiiiii, si esto pasa espero traerles más historias, justo estoy leyendo un omegaverse Thorki mafia, que está buenísmo, ufff.
> 
> Sin más que agregar bye que bye.
> 
> Besucoros y abrazucos cibernéticos.

—Creo que los Lores se han vuelto locos —declaró Thor mientras se sentaba frente a Loki para almorzar. 

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —preguntó divertido, mezclando su ensalada con un tenedor. La remolacha manchó las diversas verduras de hoja verde, así como la batata y los garbanzos al horno y pintó de color morado oscuro alrededor del tazón. 

—Encontraron este libro —el rey puso el libro de antiguos rituales sobre la mesa y lo empujó hacia Loki, quien dejó el tenedor y se limpió los dedos con una servilleta, antes de agarrarlo—. Y ahora quieren realizar viejos rituales en el festival de fertilidad. Dicen que la natalidad ha disminuido y ya que soy el Dios de la fertilidad y el Padre de todos... 

—¿Qué tipo de rituales? 

—Estúpidos —murmuró Thor como respuesta. Loki abrió el libro en una página marcada con un trozo de cinta. Pasó la vista por el texto que describía las costumbres. Cogió su vaso de agua y tomó un sorbo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. 

—Recuerdo haber leído sobre estos años atrás. Era un libro sobre la sociedad Aesir desde la época del gobierno del rey Bor. Admito que algunos de ellos suenan bastante tontos para un ser educado como a ti mismo, pero debes pensar en alguien que ha sido campesino toda su vida, estas cosas pueden ser cruciales para ellos y su traquilidad —Loki tarareó, pasando una página. 

—Mis Lores dijeron algo similar —admitió el Padre, cortando un trozo de pechuga de pollo en su plato—. Pero, ¿cómo pueden siquiera considerar cosas como la masturbación frente a toda la ciudad? Es una locura. 

—Los Vanir lo hacen —le recordó Loki—. Sabes, en el antiguo Egipto creían que todo el universo fue creado por actos sexuales y que el onanismo del creador del universo fue en realidad una causa de crear muchas cosas y dado que creían que sus faraones eran dioses, realizarían tales actos frente a otros para traer prosperidad a su gente. No es tan extraño como crees Thor. Además, creo que también puede ser una celebración de un cuerpo y eso no tiene nada de malo. 

—¿Entonces estarías preparado para esto? —Thor preguntó en estado de shock. Estaba realmente seguro de que Loki encontraría estos rituales más que estúpidos. Quizás incluso repulsivo. 

—Creo que deberíamos considerar todos los pros y los contras de esto antes de proceder, pero si esto ayudara a su gente a adaptarse al cambio de poder en el reino, sería una buena idea. 

El rey suspiró ante las palabras de su esposo. 

—Lo pensaré —dijo derrotado y Loki sonrió apenas visiblemente—. Háblame de tu día —lo invitó y Loki lo hizo. 

—Mis padres nos pidieron que los visitáramos. Estaba planeando invitarlos al festival de fertilidad, pero no creo que sea prudente si decidimos realizar algunas costumbres más explícitas —señaló Loki. 

—Podemos visitarlos antes del festival, si lo deseas. No creo que podamos hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero ¿un fin de semana? ¿Quizás un puente? —Thor se ofreció y Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Creo que sería excelente —estuvo de acuerdo. 

Los padres de Loki no vinieron a su coronación debido al hecho de que solo unos días antes, Helblindi intentó envenenar a Thor, lo que casi llevó a la muerte de Loki. Helblindi escapó casi de inmediato y no ha habido una palabra sobre él desde entonces. Nadie sabía si lo hizo a propósito o no, pero el hecho de que se escapó no fue positivo. Býleistr le contó todo a sus padres y juró que no tenía idea de lo que le pasaría a Thor. Loki entendió por qué su hermano menor no compartía ninguna de sus preocupaciones con él. Debe haber sido difícil para él elegir a qué hermano traicionar. También sabía que Býleistr aprendió una buena lección de todo eso y que lo ayudará en el futuro, cuando se convierta en el rey de Jotunheim. 

No fue fácil para sus padres tomar tal decisión, pero fue necesario. No importa lo que le pase a Helblindi, perdió su derecho a convertirse en rey de Jotunheim y la carga de la corona ahora recae en el menor de los tres hermanos. Loki creía que un día el joven príncipe podría convertirse en un sabio y gran gobernante. 

—Te va a encantar Jotunheim —comentó Loki después de que discutieron los detalles de su viaje. 

—Estoy seguro de que lo haré. No he visto mucho la última vez, pero no dudo que la belleza del lugar me va a sorprender. Sin embargo, creo que me mantendré alejado de las rosas Jotun —bromeó Thor, haciendo reír a Loki. 

El hecho de que pudieran bromear sobre el tiempo cuando casi morían era una señal de cuán fuertes eran juntos. 

—Creo que deberías hacerlo si crees que te sentirías tentado a probarlos de nuevo. 

—Estaba pensando en invitar a la familia real élfica de Alfheim y la reina Vanir —sugirió Thor y Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Por supuesto. No estoy seguro de que los elfos se sientan cómodos viéndote masturbarte, pero me gustaría verlos. La reina Vanir seguramente lo disfrutará. Creo que incluso podría unirse a ti en un escenario. 

—Oh Loki, tan crudo —Thor sacudió la cabeza—. Solías ser tan inocente cuando te traje a Asgard. 

—Bueno, me arruinaste hasta el punto de no retorno —Loki le sonrió—. Pero disfruté cada segundo. 

—También lo disfruté bastante —el rey sonrió—. Pero todavía no me gusta la idea de que alguien te vea desnuda. 

—Al ritual de baño tradicionalmente solo asistían mujeres que deseaban quedar embarazadas, si eso te tranquiliza —explicó. 

—Me tranquilizaría si fueras mujer, pero no me parece muy seguro en nuestra posición, no —Loki se rió de la expresión de Thor. Estaba tan enamorado de su rey (todavía lo llamaba a menudo su príncipe, solo por costumbre) que le dolía. Al principio, no podía imaginar su vida con el hombre más vil, ahora no podía imaginar vivir separados. 

—Eres tan posesivo. 

—Soy un rey. 

—No sabía que estos dos estaban de alguna manera atados —comentó el Jotun, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, fingiendo no tener idea. 

—Lo hacen cuando eres mi esposo. Me gustaba más cuando vivíamos en mi casa privada. Hay tanta gente y la mitad de mis señores te miran como un pedazo de carne y me parece muy irrespetuoso hacia ti. Ni siquiera estoy hablando de las cosas que he escuchado a algunas de las damas decir sobre ti, fue muy ... muy ... —estaba buscando la palabra correcta. Loki reprimió una sonrisa. 

—¿Irrespetuoso? —él ofreció. 

—¡Si! También es muy irrespetuoso. 

—Oh. A menudo me miras como un pedazo de carne —bromeó Loki. 

—Pero está bien cuando lo hago —murmuró Thor. 

—¿Porque eres un rey? —Thor resopló molesto, haciendo que Loki se divirtiera aún más que antes. 

—Si —miró hacia abajo, hacia su plato, antes de encontrar una mejor respuesta—. Y porque soy tu marido. 

—Sabes, debo confesar que también me pongo celosa aquí y allá —admitió la reina. 

—¿Tú lo haces? —Thor levantó la vista rápidamente sorprendido. 

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te has visto alguna vez? 

Loki tuvo un poco de tiempo para matar antes de tener que mudarse a uno de los salones para el círculo de costura y por eso escogió otro libro Midgardiano. Su nuevo puesto le ofreció acceso a la biblioteca del Palacio, que era muy impresionante, pero también acceso a Bifrost. A menudo visitaba a Heimdall, porque el guardián de la puerta era un lector apasionado y discutían literatura sobre una taza de té. Heimdall mantuvo un ojo en los editores, encontrando cosas que serían interesantes para su nueva reina. Luego, Loki haría una lista de los libros que deseaba y Heimdall envió a alguien a los amigos humanos de Thor para adquirirlos, por lo que ahora Loki tenía muchos libros Midgardianos para elegir. 

Abrió Outlander de Dianna Gabaldon y se sumergió en la historia debajo de un árbol de su jardín privado. El aire olía a rosas. Thor le dejó plantar las rosas blancas y azules plateadas especiales que había cultivado para él, pero solo porque solo se parecían a rosas Jotun y no tenían nada que ver con sus otras propiedades. No se arriesgaría a que nadie más pasara por el envenenamiento, a pesar de que los sanadores lo ayudaron con bastante facilidad, pero solo fue posible porque llegó a tiempo. Unos minutos más y su destino podría haber sido muy diferente. 

Loki se rió para sí mismo, cuando proyectó a Jamie frente a él, el pelo rojo y los rasgos faciales afilados. Su amplia figura le recordaba a Thor y también sus ojos. Se sonrojó un poco cuando levantó la vista del libro, observando los coloridos rayos de energía enredarse en la forma de Jamie y Claire mientras se besaban, desnudándose lentamente durante la noche de bodas. 

—Esto es mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que pueda encontrar en la biblioteca —dijo una voz extranjera a su lado. Dejó que la proyección se desvaneciera y levantó la vista para ver a una mujer rubia y baja vestida con una stolla verde oscuro. 

—Tengo algunas piezas especiales en mi colección privada —él le sonrió cuando notó los destellos en sus ojos. 

—Puedo ver por qué quieres guardarlo para ti. Soy Sigyn, su majestad —la dama se inclinó. 

—Un placer conocerte, lady Sigyn. No creo haberte visto en la corte todavía. 

—Usted no podría haberlo hecho. Llegué hoy más temprano. Me dijeron que debía estar cansada y la etiqueta me obliga a descansar. Yo, por otro lado, aunque sería mucho más fascinante explorar el lugar y me escabullí. Me sorprendió mucho encontrar estos hermosos jardines vacíos —explicó—. Por supuesto que he tenido que verlos. 

—La razón por la que están vacías es porque estos eran jardines privados de la Reina Frigga y ahora son míos —claró amablemente y Sigyn se sonrojó. 

—No tenía idea de que este lugar es privado. Lo siento mucho, mi reina —ella bajó la cabeza. 

—No te preocupes por eso. Necesito irme de todos modos. Tengo que organizar un círculo de costura, aunque soy bastante malo. ¿Te gustaría unirte? Tengo un sentimiento extraño de que vas a alegrar el evento —se puso de pie, sonriéndole. 

—Me encantaría.


	3. Jotunheim

—Empaca algo de ropa abrigada —le recordó Loki a Thor mientras escogía qué libro llevar en su viaje a su reino de origen. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me dijiste. Cinco veces —Thor se rió. 

—Solo quiero asegurarme. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el envenenamiento, tu cuerpo puede reaccionar mal ante el frío —Loki se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo y se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas. 

—Ha pasado un año —protestó Thor. 

—¿Qué es un año? —suspiró Loki y Thor se acercó para abrazarlo. El Jotun se acurrucó en su pecho, respirando su olor. Era de noche y Thor salió a cazar con algunos nobles esa mañana. Todavía olía a pinos y tierra, a pesar de que se bañaba y Loki le lavaba el pelo. 

—Estás nervioso de volver a casa después de tanto tiempo —dijo el rey, haciendo que Loki frunciera el ceño. Era molesto porque tenía razón. Loki estaba nervioso, no podía precisar la razón exacta. Estaba el hecho de que tendría que volver a ver a Býleistr y, por supuesto, está el hecho de que ya no se ve Jotun y solo piensa que será fácil proyectar una ilusión que lo haría adaptarse al clima nuevamente. Todavía era Jotun en el interior, todavía sentía el pulso mágico del hielo en sus venas, pero nunca intentó volver a su forma original, no había razón para hacerlo. 

—Me conoces muy bien —murmuró en su pecho. 

—Soy tu esposo, es mi trabajo. 

Viajaron a Jotunheim a la mañana siguiente con sus guardias y varios sirvientes. Loki había traído a Lone como su sirvienta principal y tuvo que persuadir a Thor para que no trajera a Amora con ellos. Realmente no podía soportar a la mujer. 

Fueron recibidos por la nieve, el hielo y el aire frío que les quemó los pulmones cuando respiraron demasiado. Thor se estremeció, arreglando su abrigo de piel blanco que combinaba con el de Loki. El propio Loki se sorprendió al sentirse tan incómodo con el clima que solía encontrar tan agradable. Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse en el cambio, pero se sintió abrumado por la sensación de frío. 

—Debes haber estado helado cuando viniste a recogerme —comentó Loki, haciendo sonreír a su marido. 

—Lo estaba —admitió—. Pero tenía que usar mi armadura, también era el día de mi boda. 

—Pero todavía me dejaste despedirme de mi familia. Dijiste que debería tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera —recordó Loki como si fuera ayer. El Dios de las historias nunca olvida una historia, especialmente la suya. 

—No estaba seguro de que alguna vez los volverías a ver y ya era cruel que te casaras conmigo —explicó el rey Aesir. Nunca hablaron realmente sobre el día de su boda. Si algo tenía un significado especial para ellos, era su coronación, pero su boda fue simplemente una necesidad. 

—Te amo —suspiró Loki en lugar de una respuesta adecuada. 

—Yo también te amo —Thor besó su sien justo antes de que se les acercara un sirviente del Gigante de Escarcha que los llevaría al castillo. 

—Su Majestad el Padre de Todos —se inclinó ante Thor—. Y su majestad la Madre de Todos —luego se inclinó ante Loki—. Bienvenidos a Jotunheim. La familia real está esperando su llegada al palacio. Por favor sígame. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al palacio real, una construcción de pesada piedra gris. Hacía un poco más de calor por dentro y el aire no era tan fuerte, pero aún hacía demasiado frío para los Aesir. Laufey y Faurbauti se sentaron en sus tronos con Býleistr y su esposa de pie junto a la reina. 

—Sus Majestades, Altezas —se dirigió Thor a la familia real, inclinándose profundamente junto con Loki. Cuando terminaron los saludos oficiales, la reina Jotun se levantó y corrió hacia Loki, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo, llorando de alegría. 

—Yo también te extrañé, mamá. 

—Ven, conoce a la princesa Nau —Farbauti agarró la mano de Loki y lo condujo hacia la esposa de Byleistr. La princesa era un poco más baja que la mayoría de los Jotuns, pero aún era mucho más alta que Loki. Tenía una bonita figura con caderas anchas y una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos eran oscuros, casi marrones y las líneas en sus mejillas recordaban formas de pequeñas hojas. Ella era hermosa, radiante. Loki notó que su vientre estaba un poco hinchado y se preguntó si estaría embarazada. Thor sabía la respuesta, pero tendrá que preguntarle en privado, tenía que haber una razón por la que nadie la mencionó todavía. 

—Es un honor conocerte, Reina Loki —se inclinó. 

—Puedes llamarme Loki —él le sonrió—. Y es un placer conocerte también, Nau. 

La realeza asgardiana se fue a sus habitaciones y Loki inmediatamente le preguntó a Thor sobre su estado. 

—Ella está con un niño. Casi cuatro meses —respondió sin dudarlo—. Estoy confundido por qué nadie mencionó su estado también. Tienen que saber, ella ya se muestra y es la futura reina, ¿no deberían anunciarlo? ¿O no es costumbre en Jotunheim hacerlo? —Loki se sentó al borde de su cama. 

—Es una costumbre anunciarlo. No lo sé —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no nos escribirían una carta?' 

—Estoy tan confundido como tú. No quería felicitarlos, porque no parecen estar muy contentos por eso —Loki asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Tendrá que discutirlo con su madre en privado. O Býleistr—. ¿Cambiarás a tu forma de Jotun ahora? Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas hecho. 

—Lo intenté después de llegar, pero no pude cambiar. Tenía demasiado frío para concentrarme. Supongo que debería intentarlo ahora —se puso de pie nuevamente, concentrándose en cómo era ser Jotun. La magia lentamente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Bailó sobre su piel, lentamente tornándola azul. Era solo un cambio temporal, casi una ilusión, el hechizo caería en el momento en que regresaran a Asgard. Abrió los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenía frío. 

—Eché de menos esos rubíes —dijo Thor, sonriendo a su marido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así—. Deberíamos venir aquí más a menudo. Te ves tan deslumbrante así. Se movió lentamente hacia Loki, levantando suavemente su mano para acariciar su mejilla. La piel azul se volvió lentamente un poco de lavanda y los labios de Loki se alzaron en una sonrisa tímida. 

—Es extraño verte mirándome así. Me temo que ya no estoy tan cómodo con mi propia piel como solía estar —admitió. 

—Pero eres tan hermosa como cuando te conocí la primera vez, de pie en la construcción del Templo para tu gloria. Dime, amor, ¿sigue en pie? —Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, inclinándose más hacia el toque de Thor. 

—Creo que sí. Sin embargo, fue abandonado, la gente de Jotunheim se sintió culpable por construirlo —explicó. 

—¿Podemos visitarlo antes de cenar? 

—Supongo. Pero hará frío allí dentro. Me preocupa que te enfermes —Loki pasó los dedos sobre el abrigo de pieles que llevaba Thor. 

—Soy Dios, Loki. No voy a bajar con una chimenea porque no me visto lo suficientemente abrigado —Thor se rió, haciendo que su esposo pusiera los ojos en blanco. 

—Todavía. Tal vez podría lanzar un hechizo temporal para hacerte sentir mejor —Loki abrió su equipaje y sacó un libro de hechizos que poseía desde hace años. Ya no practicaba mucho la magia, pero estaba bastante seguro de que encontraría un hechizo que funcionaría. Necesita algo que evite que la temperatura corporal de Thor baje, o algo que cubra su piel y produzca calor. 

—Creo que lo tengo. Soy estúpido, debería haber inventado esto cuando aún estábamos en casa. Nunca me di cuenta de lo frío que es Jotunheim. Ok, necesitaré que te desnudes —levantó la vista del libro y vio a Thor sonriendo, ya resbalando del pelaje. 

—Si querías verme desnudo, no necesitabas buscar un libro —comentó con arrogancia, haciendo que Loki rodara los ojos. 

—Voy a cubrir su cuerpo con algo para inducir su temperatura corporal. Todavía sentirás un poco de frío, pero no será peor que el invierno en Asgard —explicó, guardando el libro. Acuéstate boca arriba. Thor se quitó el resto de la ropa, temblando mientras caminaba hacia la cama, acostado, tal como Loki ordenó. Loki sacó una pequeña lata de gel de hierbas que trajo en caso de que se lastimaran. Realmente no necesitaba ninguna hierba específica tanto como algo para aplicar sobre la piel de Thor, así que esto sería suficiente. 

Aplicó el gel en cada pulgada del cuerpo de Thor. Le cubrió la punta de los dedos de los pies, los labios e incluso las orejas. Luego le dijo que se diera la vuelta y sus ágiles dedos masajearon la sustancia en su piel, mientras Loki seguía murmurando algunos encantamientos. Cuando cada parte estaba cubierta, Thor podía sentir la diferencia de inmediato. Era como si el gel creara un escudo invisible del frío. Él sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Agarró la cara de Loki, acercándolo, antes de besar sus labios con gratitud. 

—A veces, me olvido de lo poderoso que eres hechicero —señaló Thor entre besos. 

—A veces —Loki picoteó los labios, sonriendo— tiendo a olvidarlo yo mismo —el Padre de Todos se rió entre dientes, todavía sosteniendo a su esposo cerca de su cuerpo. 

—Como estoy tan convenientemente desnudo, tal vez podrías unirte a mí. El templo no irá a ninguna parte —pasó los labios sobre las líneas prominentes en el cuello de Loki y el Jotun suspiró. Casi olvidó lo sensibles que son. 

—Alguien podría escucharnos —le recordó Loki entre gemidos silenciosos, pero sabía que no iba a detenerse a pesar de que se quejaba. Y Thor también lo sabía. Mordió una de las líneas, solo para probarlo y el gemido ondulado que Loki dejó escapar hizo que su virilidad se moviera con anticipación. 

—¡Oh Nornas! —la Madre de Todos cerró los ojos cuando Thor trazó las líneas de herencia en su pecho con la punta de la lengua. El rubio se estiró entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharle los pantalones de Loki. Loki empujó a su esposo a un lado, para poder subirse encima de él y quitarse la camisa abierta del cuerpo. Se inclinó para colocar sus palmas a un lado de la cara de Thor y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Los brazos de Thor se curvaron alrededor de su torso, sus manos recorrían su espalda. Siguió pasando el dedo sobre las líneas, como si tratara de leerlas. 

—No puedo esperar —susurró Thor cuando su esposo le besó el cuello, mordisqueando la piel sensible—. Necesito estar dentro de ti —Loki se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el cuero que cubría sus largas piernas delgadas. Se subió encima de Thor, duro y húmedo por la excitación y sus rodillas se hundieron profundamente en el colchón mientras se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre. 

Thor se estiró entre ellos nuevamente, hundió dos dedos dentro de Loki para ver si estaba listo para él. El Jotun gimió en voz alta y sin ningún control. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo de Jotun era muy sensible. El rey asgardiano envolvió su mano alrededor de sí mismo y bombeó su erección varias veces antes de llevarla al cuerpo de Loki, quien rápidamente se colocó sobre ella. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido estrangulado cuando sus caderas se unieron. Las manos de Loki se colocaron firmemente sobre el pecho de Thor y, sin darse cuenta, sus uñas ahora afiladas rascaron su piel hasta que aparecieron largas líneas rojas en la piel dorada. 

Loki se levantó sobre sus rodillas, balanceando sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás ligeramente de manera elegante mientras su cuerpo caía sobre el de Thor nuevamente. El Padre de Todos agarró las caderas de su reina, ayudándolo con el movimiento. 

—Oh, Loki. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? —Thor suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Tengo mucha práctica —respondió, jadeando. El físico de Loki era exquisito y sin duda estaba en gran forma, pero siempre le asustaba lo rápido que se cansaba mientras estaba en la cima. Pronto le ardieron los muslos y estaba sin aliento. Thor notó cómo su movimiento se volvió más descuidado y rápidamente se sentó, besó los labios de Loki y lo abrazó con fuerza. El Jotun envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfrutó del nuevo ángulo. 

—Lo estás haciendo bien, princesa —le susurró Thor al oído antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Loki llorara de éxtasis. La nueva posición hizo que su virilidad se frotara entre sus cuerpos, haciendo imposible mantener su orgasmo. Apretó sus paredes alrededor de Thor y pintó ambos cuerpos de blanco con una sustancia pegajosa. Loki apenas se dio cuenta de que Thor vino dentro de él, hasta que el rey lo hizo rodar suavemente hacia la cama, desconectando sus cuerpos y una delgada franja blanca cayó sobre su piel azul claro cuando escapó de él. Thor se tumbó de lado y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. 

—¿Qué? —Loki preguntó cansado. 

—Nada —Thor sacudió la cabeza—. Solo viendo lo hermosa que eres —Loki cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormido sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.


	4. El templo de Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y Thor visitan el Templo que cambió sus vidas hace dos años. Hay algo de fluff y una pizca de drama familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, siento que debería aclarar algo. Como ustedes saben, Thor llama a Loki su esposo. Al mismo tiempo, el título de Loki es Madre de Todo y Reina. Realmente pensé en esto por un tiempo y luego me di cuenta de que quería de esta manera. En la última historia, Thor le pregunta a Loki si quiere que lo aborden como él o ella y Loki dice que le gusta que lo aborden como él porque parece más hombre que mujer. Por eso se le llama esposo. 
> 
> Madre de Todo y Reina son títulos reales vinculados a la posición de Loki. Están marcando su rango, no su sexo. Madre de Todo tiene deberes diferentes que el Padre de Todo y, por esa misma razón, Loki no se llama Padre de Todo como Thor. Para mí, estas palabras realmente están marcando rango. Una posición en la sociedad y no debe depender del sexo de la persona que lleva el título. 
> 
> ¡Tiene sentido en mi cabeza, espero que también tenga sentido para ti! ♥ ♥

A Thor le dolió el corazón cuando tuvo que despertar a Loki para la fiesta. La reina azul se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía a su lado, desnuda y cómoda. Él tarareó cuando Thor le besó el cuello. 

—Despierta, preciosa, tenemos que vestirnos para la fiesta —le dijo Thor a su esposo, quien se negó a abrir los ojos. 

—Te vistes, tuve comida de Jotuns antes —murmuró, haciendo reír al rey. 

—Venga —Thor acarició su culo redondeado varias veces, antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar su ropa. Se puso los pantalones de cuero, la túnica de manga larga y la armadura dorada, antes de sujetarse la capa a los hombros. Loki se sentó vacilante y lo vio vestirse. Thor se rió de su expresión cuando notó que el hombre lo estaba mirando. 

—¿Debería vestirte? —Thor preguntó divertido. 

—Sí por favor. Y también podrías llevarme al comedor y darme de comer y luego podrías bañarme y volver a dormirme —el rey se rió del hombre que bostezaba. Se acercó a su equipaje, agarrando el vestido que le compró en Vanaheim. Estaba hecho de terciopelo rojo y abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza. La falda era de estilo sirena y las mangas eran largas. El escote del vestido era profundo, llegaba hasta su cintura y revelaba una gran parte de su piel. 

—Me gustan esos vestidos —comentó Loki, poniéndose de pie. Thor desabrochó el cordón en la espalda y se agachó, sosteniendo la tela para que su reina pudiera pisarla. Luego subió el vestido hacia el cuerpo de Loki, tirando suavemente de una manga hacia arriba después de la otra y fijando el vestido sobre su cuerpo azul. Loki se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y Thor le ató el vestido de una manera sorprendentemente hábil. Usualmente era mejor deshaciéndolo. 

—¿Quieres que llame a Lone para que te peine? —preguntó, pero Loki solo sacudió la cabeza. 

—No, está bien. Lo hare yo mismo —Thor se hizo a un lado y vio a Loki mover su muñeca. Su largo cabello negro se separó en una pequeña sección y luego los mechones comenzaron a bailar uno alrededor del otro mientras se trenzaba en una larga trenza de sirena. 

—No sabía que podías hacer eso —dijo el rey, mirando la danza mágica del cabello de Loki. La reina se encogió de hombros. Apenas usó magia para hacer su vida más fácil. No había razón para ello cuando vivía en el palacio de Thor, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preparándose para que su esposo regresara a casa. Trenzar su cabello y prepararse era una forma de matar su tiempo. Y ahora, en el Golden Palace, constantemente había algunas personas corriendo a su alrededor, tratando de hacer incluso las cosas más simples por él. 

Thor tomó dos círculos de oro, un regalo de la familia real élfica, y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Loki. Loki abrió los ojos, sonriendo, antes de tomar la corona de Thor y ponerla suavemente sobre su cabeza. 

—Mi rey. 

—Mi reina. 

Loki esperó si su familia abordaría el embarazo de la princesa Nau, pero todos guardaron silencio al respecto. ¿Se olvidaron realmente del hecho de que Thor es el Dios de la fertilidad? ¿Por qué lo guardarían en secreto? 

Después de la cena, Loki le pidió a Thor que siguiera adelante, aunque estaba cansado, quería hablar con su hermano. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Loki preguntó de inmediato con absoluta confusión. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Býleistr cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

—Estoy hablando del hecho de que su esposa está embarazada y ustedes la están ocultando. No muy bien si puedo agregar —Loki puso los ojos en blanco cuando su hermano menor suspiró. 

—No te lo hemos dicho, porque todavía lo estamos resolviendo. 

—¿Y eso que significa? Ella es la futura reina, deberías estar celebrando —protestó Loki. 

—Estamos averiguando quién es el padre —admitió Býleistr, haciendo que Loki se estremeciera. 

—Oh —exhaló. 

—Sí, oh, de hecho —ahora era el más joven quien puso los ojos en blanco—. Cuando nos casamos, ambos teníamos a alguien más en mente y acordamos tener una ... relación abierta, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó que ella quedaría embarazada. Apenas ... pasamos tiempo juntos. El niño probablemente no sea mío y cuando nazca, todos lo verán en sus líneas. 

—Oh, cierto —Loki se sentó—. Esa es una situación desafortunada. Sin embargo, podrías haberme dicho antes. Casi la felicito hoy más temprano. 

—Papá quería mantenerlo en secreto en caso de que necesitemos librarla del niño —Býleistr se sentó junto a su hermano que lo miró en estado de shock. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es un niño! 

—Bueno, no me gusta la idea. Podría ser mi hijo. 

Loki estudió el piso, sus cejas fruncidas. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer al respecto. 

—Podría hablar con Thor. Tal vez sea de su competencia averiguar quién es el padre antes de que nazca el niño —debatió. 

—Eso podría funcionar —el más joven asintió con la cabeza, pensando en lo que dijo su hermano. Aunque, gracias por querer ayudarme. Ya sabes… 

—No fue tu culpa, Býl. Verdaderamente. Y de alguna manera funcionó a mi favor —él se encogió de hombros. 

—¡Moriste! —Býleistr le recordó. 

—Pero sobreviví así que ... está bien —él sonrió, mirando a su hermano menor que lo abrazó suavemente. 

—Sabes, siempre me gustaste más —dijo Býliestr. 

—No, no te gustaba —Loki se rió entre dientes. 

—No, no me gustabas. 

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja real se despertó temprano para ver el Templo antes del desayuno. Loki aprovechó la oportunidad de caminar tranquilamente por la colina abandonada para ver el lugar que cambió sus vidas tan rápidamente para contarle a Thor el problema de Býliestr. 

—Por supuesto que puedo averiguarlo. Solo necesito tocarla a ella y a tu hermano para ver si coincide con la energía del niño —él se encogió de hombros—. Es fácil. 

—Pensé que podría funcionar. Deberían habernos dicho y ahorrarse el estrés —Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

—Están abrumados. Helblindi, preparando a Býliestr para su papel de rey. A veces no vemos lo obvio —le sonrió a su esposo, quien solo murmuró algo—. Simplemente no te gusta que te dejen afuera —agregó Thor. 

—No. No me gusta —admitió. Loki también quería decir que odia cuando se queda fuera de gobernar en Asgard y tener que organizar círculos de costura en lugar de ir a la reunión de la junta, pero se dejó la verdad para sí mismo, al menos por ahora. 

Thor abrió la pesada puerta del templo. Todavía había flores secas de la última y única vez que se usó el lugar. Loki se agachó para recoger un trozo de cinta amarilla brillante. El color de luto de Jotuns. Su gente llevaba esas cintas en los brazos cuando Thor vino a llevarse a su príncipe. 

—Parece una eternidad —susurró Loki, jugando con la seda entre sus dedos. 

—Si. Es surrealista —estuvo de acuerdo Thor, mirando alrededor del lugar. Cuando vinieron aquí con su padre, pensó que era uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto, pero ahora el lugar parecía triste y vacío y se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de su gloria era la gente. 

—A veces pienso en lo que habría pasado si no hubieran construido el Templo —confesó Loki en voz baja, poniéndose de pie. Thor lo miró con cariño en los ojos. 

—No creo que hiciera la diferencia, amor —dijo, acercándose a su esposo—. Siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Había un sinfín de posibilidades para que nos reuniéramos, simplemente terminamos tomando una de las más difíciles. 

—Morimos —Loki le recordó cínicamente. 

—Solo tú. Yo solo fui envenenado y casi muero —Thor lo corrigió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Loki se acurrucó contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma de Thor. 

—Se siente como una eternidad desde que hemos estado aquí —susurró Loki, de repente fue derrocado por la emoción y no podía decir por qué. Se aferró a su rey más fuerte, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Era como si se diera cuenta de todo lo que sucedió. Como si acabara de llorar la traición de su hermano, su destierro a Asgard, la forma en que Odín lo trató. Reprimió todos estos sentimientos dentro de él durante tanto tiempo, porque temía que, si se permitía romperse con solo una de estas cosas, no volvería a levantarse. El hecho de que su hermano menor no acudiera a él en busca de ayuda fue solo otra causa de dolor. Solía estar tan cerca de su familia y ahora se sentía como un extraño. Pensó que estaba ocultando bien sus sentimientos, pero Thor podía sentir su angustia. 

—¿Qué pasa, Loki? —el rey lo agarró por los hombros, alejándose un poco, solo para ver su rostro. 

—No lo sé —Loki gimió, encogiéndose de hombros. Una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Creo que me di cuenta de todo lo que sucedió. Nunca se sintió tan real hasta que vi esas rosas secas y esto —le mostró a Thor la pieza de seda amarilla brillante. El otro hombre tocó la tela ligeramente, como si temiera que se derrumbara al tocarla. 

—Está todo detrás de nosotros, ya no hay ningún monstruo debajo de nuestra cama —Thor trató de calmarlo. 

—Lógicamente lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo… —Loki dejó que su voz se desvaneciera, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedo evitar sentir que hay algo esperándonos y me da miedo. 

—Entonces lo superaremos de la misma manera que siempre lo hacemos. Juntos —besó la frente de Loki, antes de que el Jotun volviera a enterrar su rostro en su pecho.


	5. Los recuerdos de los días más felices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro querido par está de vuelta en Asgard y Loki no está muy contento con eso.

Permanecieron en el Templo durante mucho tiempo, porque Loki necesitaba calmarse antes de enfrentarse a su familia. Thor lo sostuvo y lo dejó llorar todo. Nunca se dio cuenta del efecto que todos los eventos tenían en su esposo. Además, sintió que lo había descuidado durante todo el año pasado. Sí, cuando solo era un príncipe, también desaparecería durante un día entero, pero trató de estar presente para el desayuno y la cena y rara vez se iba los fines de semana. La mayor diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que cuando llegó a casa, realmente era un hogar. En su mayoría eran solo ellos. Ahora, eran ellos, cientos de sirvientes y soldados y toda la corte. El Palacio de Oro podría haber sido un espectáculo, pero no era un hogar y sabía que de alguna manera Loki fue más feliz en su destierro. 

Antes de que la pareja necesitara irse, Thor tomó las manos de Nau y Býleistr y se concentró en la niña en su vientre. Loki tenía las manos cruzadas frente a su boca, nervioso por el destino del niño inocente, pero cuando vio que las comisuras de los labios de Thor se levantaban, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

—Es un niño de la realeza. Býleistr es el padre. Felicitaciones a los dos —anunció Thor, soltando sus manos. La pareja se abrazó, el alivio visible en sus rostros. Es posible que no se hayan amado como Loki y Thor, pero se preocuparon por el niño y así Loki supo que serían buenos padres. 

El adiós fue agridulce. Loki sabía que podía visitar a sus padres con frecuencia y, sin embargo, estaba nervioso por irse. Todavía le recordaba a hace dos años. Thor besó su sien mientras caminaban hacia el Bifrost, tomados de la mano. Se inclinó y susurró al oído de Loki apenas audiblemente: 

—Adivina qué, es una niña —Thor se rió justo antes de que la energía los absorbiera por el espacio. 

Loki tropezó cuando llegaron a su reino, aún no acostumbrados a viajar en Bifrost. Sin embargo, Thor lo mantuvo cerca, hasta que su mareo se desvaneció un poco. Heimdall los saludó, felicitando a Loki por su brillo. El Jotun le sonrió, sintiendo como su piel azul se desvanecía lentamente en el tono crema al que ya se había acostumbrado. 

La pareja real pudo ver a varias personas acercándose a ellos en el puente del arco iris, corriendo hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida a casa. Loki gruñó cuando notó que Amora estaba al frente del grupo. Se acurrucó más cerca de Thor como si le estuviera mostrando, que él es realmente suyo. 

—Bienvenido a casa, majestad. Te necesitan en la sala de conferencias —anunció, inclinando la cabeza en breve. Ella solo se dirigió a Thor y la reina no extrañaba su arrogancia. Pero Thor parecía ser benevolente con su reverencia, solo concentrándose en el hecho de que lo necesitaban en alguna parte. 

—¿Qué pasa, Amora? —preguntó. 

—Te lo explicaré en el camino —dijo. Thor dio un paso adelante, sin soltar a Loki, pero fue detenido cuando su esposo se separó de su abrazo. 

—Adelante —le dijo Loki—. Creo que me quedaré aquí con Heimdall por un segundo. Todavía estoy un poco mareado. 

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo llevarte ¿Debería llamar a un sanador? —las cejas de Thor se juntaron. 

—Mi rey, tenemos que irnos —le recordó la asistente. 

—Está bien. Ella te necesita —dijo Loki con amargura, confundiendo a su esposo. 

—Como desees. Te veré en el almuerzo —susurró él, corriendo hacia Amora. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? —Lone inmediatamente se paró a su lado. 

—No, estoy bastante bien. Es solo que ... bueno, estamos en casa. 

Lone y Heimdall intercambiaron una mirada confusa y la sirvienta fue detrás de Loki que comenzó a irse lentamente, sus piernas aún temblorosas. 

Loki pasó la mañana en su habitación, sin hacer mucho más que mirar al techo. Recordó la forma en que Thor y él hicieron el amor en Jotunheim. Era la misma pasión que tenían antes de venir al Golden Palace. ¿A dónde fue eso? ¿Qué les pasó a ellos? ¿Por qué están creciendo separados? 

Thor siguió hablando de incorporar mujeres a la vida política de la corte, pero él, la reina del reino, apenas pudo hacer algo mejor que bañarse desnuda frente a la gente y organizar esos malditos círculos de costura. Quería sentarse al lado de Thor cuando toma decisiones sobre Asgard, quería poder decir lo que piensa en otros lugares que no sea en la privacidad de su habitación. 

Esto nunca sucedería en Jotunheim. Él es el heredero legítimo. Pero aquí, la gente lo trata como si fuera solo la amante de Thor. Y esa estúpida Amora lo mira como si estuviera planeando matarlo mientras duerme y convertirse en reina. 

Rodó sobre su vientre, gruñendo. 

Tal vez podría planear una escena para Thor como solían hacerlo. Podía atarlo y azotarlo hasta que su piel se volviera rosa. La idea hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se dedicaban a tales actividades. Tal vez podría conseguir algunos juguetes nuevos para ellos. Discretamente, por supuesto, el reino no necesita saber su secreto. 

Cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Loki llamó a Lone para que lo ayudara a prepararse. Ella le cepilló el pelo largo, mientras él recogía cintas para atar. Pudo haber usado magia, pero fue agradable tenerla cerca, señaló el hecho de que se veía estresado. 

—Mi posición puede ser estresante —respondió Loki, mirando las cintas de color azul claro—. Especialmente porque no puedo hacer mucho. 

—¿Ha tratado Su Majestad de hablar con el rey al respecto? —preguntó ella cuidadosamente, tomando una pequeña sección de su cabello y trenzándolo en una delgada trenza. 

—No ... Thor está ... tan ocupado en estos días y con el Festival acercándose ... no quiero cargarlo más —le entregó un delgado trozo de cinta para trenzar en las pequeñas trenzas que estaba creando encima de una capa de cabello liso y negro que dejó libre. 

—Si puedo ser tan audaz, Su Majestad, creo que el rey con mucho gusto dejaría todo de lado si se lo pidiera —Loki sonrió a medias ante su declaración, entregándole otra pieza de seda azul claro. 

—Posiblemente. Nos viste en el puente. Todos lo vieron. Escogió a Amora sobre mí como lo hace todo el tiempo ahora. 

Lone comenzó a fijar algunas de las trenzas en delicados remolinos, creando un peinado complicado inspirado en los que vio en la familia élfica. 

—Su Majestad, realmente no quiero ser grosera, pero usted le dijo que fuera con ella. Esto difícilmente podría describirse como el Allfather escogiendo a Amora sobre ti —Lone fijó otra trenza en un remolino. 

—Estoy tan celoso —admitió Loki. 

—Deberías hablar con él, mi reina. La comunicación es una clave. 

—La comunicación es una clave —repitió Loki después de ella. Lone terminó de peinar su cabello en el momento exacto en que alguien llamó a la puerta. 

—Lo atenderé —le aseguró Lone, corriendo hacia la puerta. Loki se miró en el espejo, observando cada parte de su rostro. Amora era hermosa, pero él también era hermoso. De una manera muy diferente. 

—Es un mensaje del Padre de Todo —anunció Lone, volviendo a él. Loki se dio la vuelta, esperando que ella le diera la noticia. 

—Está cancelando su almuerzo con las más sinceras disculpas. Está atrapado con sus deberes. 

El corazón de Loki se hundió y dejó escapar un silencioso: 

—Oh. 

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer a tus aposentos? —ella preguntó nerviosamente. 

—No, eres muy amable, Lone. Me temo que perdí el apetito. Creo que necesito estar solo un rato. ¿Puedes cancelar mi círculo de costura? 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su reina ponerse de pie y alejarse de sus aposentos con visible angustia. La chica sintió pena por él. Un prisionero feliz que se convirtió en una triste reina. 

Loki se agachó, olisqueando las rosas que Thor había plantado para él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Se sintió casi avergonzado de su comportamiento. Por la forma en que deja que sus emociones lleguen a él. No solía ser así. 

Se sentó en la hierba, sin importarle si manchaba su vestido. Él movió sus largos dedos en el aire, proyectando una ilusión. Una historia, un recuerdo. Fue el momento en que Thor lo vio a Aesir por primera vez. Rayos de luz de colores formaron la cara del Padre de Todo mientras lo miraba con asombro. Loki caminó hacia él, sentado a la mesa para cenar. Hicieron el amor por primera vez, no mucho después. Era una necesidad, pero los unía de una manera que él pensaba que no era posible. Podía escuchar a Thor alabando su apariencia mientras se sentaba y eso lo puso aún más triste. 

—El rey de Asgard tartamudea —dijo una voz familiar a su lado. Loki dejó caer la ilusión, levantando la vista para ver a Sigyn que se escabulló en su jardín privado nuevamente. 

—Veo que perdiste el camino una vez más —comentó Loki, una esquina de sus labios levantada. 

—Oh si por supuesto —ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, sentándose a su lado—. También estaba preocupada cuando cancelaste el círculo de costura —admitió. 

—Es muy amable por tu parte. 

—Pensé que te sentirías mareado después de viajar por Bifrost, ahora veo que la razón es algo completamente diferente. ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes dos cuando estaban fuera? —ella preguntó. 

Loki sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Jugó ansiosamente con el dobladillo de su vestido, mostrando sus delgadas pantorrillas blancas y los pies descalzos después de quitarse las sandalias cuando llegó allí. 

—Todo estaba bien allí. Era como cuando vivíamos en su castillo. Lejos de todo esto —Loki lanzó su brazo al aire. 

—Oh ya veo —ella asintió con la cabeza, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Has hablado con él sobre cómo te sientes? 

—¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso? —Loki gimió. 

—¿Porque es lo que debes hacer? —ella rió—. Si tienes un problema, tienes que decírselo. 

—Pero él está muy ocupado y no puedo compartir sus deberes. Necesito hacer lo que hacen las reinas, que es ... casi nada importante. Pensé que tendría algo de poder, tomaría decisiones con él. Pensé que estaríamos juntos más de lo que solíamos hacerlo. No menos. 

—Realmente necesitas decirle. Muéstrale cuánto lo extrañas, cuánto lo quieres. Muéstrale lo que su ausencia te hace y habla, cuéntale todo. Si alguna vez hubo un rey que te permitiera involucrarte más, es Thor. Pero no hará nada a menos que le digas lo que está mal. Los hombres son tan poco observadores a veces. 

Loki se rio de sus palabras. 

—Sabes, yo también soy mitad hombre. 

—Bueno y mirarte. Me lleva a decirte qué hacer —él la miró de nuevo, estallando en una carcajada. Esta chica era increíble.


	6. La corona puntiaguda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki finalmente discuten su relación. ¡Era cuestión de tiempo! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mucho este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. ¡Déjame saber lo que piensas! ♥ Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus encantadores comentarios y felicitaciones. ¡Bendiga a todos! 

Loki sabía exactamente qué hacer por la noche. Después de derramar su corazón a Sigyn, se encerró en las cámaras reales, abriendo un cofre cerrado, atrapado en la parte más alejada de su armario. Levantó la pesada tapa, sonriendo cuando vio el interior de la caja. Agarró una larga cuerda blanca de media pulgada de grosor y la dejó a un lado, sabiendo que de lo que recoja a continuación es necesario. Escogió una fust de cuero negro, poniéndola en la misma pila que la cuerda y se preguntó qué elegir a continuación. Girando objetos en su mano, eligió el último toque correcto para su escena.

Loki se bañó en aceites esenciales y luego cubrió su cuerpo con una loción corporal de olor dulce, por lo que su piel era suave y suave al tacto. Se puso un traje verde bosque con tirantes finos. Estaba hecho de suave encaje de algodón con bordados dorados. Sus largas piernas blancas estaban desnudas, al igual que sus brazos, que contrastaban con la tela que cubría su torso. Se trenzó el cabello negro en una trenza de sirena, atándolo con una cinta verde, antes de agarrar una de las coronas doradas más elegantes de Thor con puntas altas y diamantes alrededor de la base. Empujó un sillón al centro de su habitación, de modo que daba al balcón, en lugar de a la puerta.

X

—Querida, me dijeron que cancelaste tu círculo de costura, ¿te sientes bien? —Thor entró en la habitación cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse afuera, pintando las paredes del Palacio Dorado en diferentes colores.

—No. No estoy bien. —Loki descruzó las piernas, sin preocuparse por darse la vuelta. Escuchó los pesados pasos de Thor mientras marchaba hacia él rápidamente.

—¿Debería buscar un sanador? —preguntó con sincera preocupación.

—No creo que sea necesario —Loki se puso de pie, revelando su cuerpo casi desnudo y su corona dorada. Thor se detuvo de inmediato, teniendo una idea bastante colorida de lo que está por venir—. Me temo que me has estado descuidando, mi rey —el hombre se dio la vuelta, con la barbilla alta mientras hablaba con Thor. Comenzó a caminar hacia su esposo, dolorosamente lento, balanceando sus caderas—. ¿Crees que está bien? Para hacerme esperar por ti todo el día. ¿Quién me va a prestar atención? ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Mhm? —Loki levantó la cabeza aún más. Se puso lo más recto posible, disfrutando el hecho de que las puntas de la corona borraban completamente la diferencia de altura. Thor bajó la cabeza, obviamente luchando para evitar que sus labios sonrieran. Cayó sobre una rodilla, presionando el puño contra su pesado cofre dorado.

—Mi reina, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas porque no tenía intención de descuidarte. Todos saben que el verdadero poder de Asgard está en tus manos y estoy completamente a tu merced —Loki sonrió contento. Esas fueron las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar.  _ " _ _ El verdadero poder de Asgard". "Estoy a tu merced". _

—Sí, estás a mi merced, ¿verdad? —Loki pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Thor, todavía sonriendo—. Me necesitas.

—Te necesito —repitió Thor después de su marido como una oración—. Soy todo tuyo.

—Oh, eso eres, mi amor —Loki dio un paso atrás—. Levántate, quítate la ropa y sube a la cama —ordenó Loki, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su silla. Le dio la vuelta para que se enfrentara a la cama y mantuvo su mirada fuera de Thor, a pesar de que anhelaba verlo desnudarse. Solo escuchó que los broches se deshicieron y el sonido del oro cayendo cuando Thor soltó su peto. Loki escuchó el algodón frotarse mientras Thor se quitaba la túnica y luego el chirrido de sus pantalones de cuero al quitarse. Escuchó los pies descalzos de su esposo remar por la habitación, dirigirse hacia la cama y trepar sobre ella.

—Siéntate sobre tus talones —le ordenó Loki a continuación y Thor lo hizo. Ni siquiera dudó cuando le pidieron que se pusiera en una posición tan discriminatoria. Dobló su cuerpo sobre el colchón, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos, mirando hacia abajo en lugar de mirar a Loki. Presentación completa.

—Puedes mirarme —le permitió Loki, cruzando las piernas, mirando a su marido. Thor lo hizo. Miró a los ojos de Loki, viendo todas las cosas que intentó ocultar, pero no pudo. Su conexión era demasiado fuerte. Thor sabía que había más en esta escena que su placer. Siempre lo hubo—. ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Loki.

—Dominio. Belleza. Poder. —Thor se mordió el labio, preguntándose dónde quiere agregarle algo o no. No quería romper la escena, pero también sentía que era necesario abordar el resto, de lo contrario podría volverse incómodo muy rápidamente—. Amabilidad. Miedo. Tristeza —Loki se estremeció, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Es lo que él quería? ¿Dejar que Thor sepa cómo se siente acerca de su vida? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan cobarde de repente?

—¿De qué crees que tengo miedo? —Loki logró decir después de un rato. Intentó mantener su voz baja y clara, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que Thor podía oírlo.

—No estoy seguro. ¿De mí? ¿Asgard? ¿Tú mismo? —Thor no se movió, mantuvo su posición a pesar de que le dolían un poco las rodillas.

—¿Tengo alguna razón para tener miedo?

—Espero que no, pero quizás sientas que te di uno —los nudillos de Loki se pusieron blancos obligando a sus dedos a cerrarse en puños mientras luchaba por mantener la cara recta. No dijo nada y Thor continuó— Si lo he hecho, lo siento. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Te he estado descuidando. Una vez dije que nada es más importante para mí que tú y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Eres mi reina y no te estoy prestando suficiente atención. Loki. Sabes cuánto valoro tu opinión, ¿verdad? Sabes que te necesito a mi lado. Eres la primera persona con la que corro cuando necesito resolver algo.

—Dices que me necesitas a tu lado y, sin embargo, no puedo estar allí. ¡ Amora está contigo todo el día y yo solo tengo que esperarte con las piernas abiertas! —Loki no quiso gritarle a Thor. No planeaba romper la atmósfera. De hecho, pensó que no discutirían sus problemas hasta que la escena terminara. Sacar una necesidad del camino para discutir otras necesidades, pero a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan como queremos. Thor se levantó rápidamente, saltando de la cama, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más y quería resolver lo que sea que estuviera entre ellos ahora.

—Loki —dijo en voz baja, mirando a su marido mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas una vez más. Loki tomó la corona de Thor y la lanzó furiosamente a través de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! —Loki gritó cuando Thor se arrodilló frente al sillón, agarrando la mano de Loki entre las suyas.

—Loki, no tenía idea de que te sientes así por  Amora o tu posición. No te traigo a las reuniones de la junta, porque considero que tu tiempo es demasiado valioso para pasarlo en esos lugares. Pensé que lo encontraría aburrido —la reina miró a su rey, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Mi vida no es entretenida. Las damas en la corte son en su mayoría aburridas. Intentas incorporarlos en la política del reino, tratas de darles poder, pero a la mayoría de ellas no les importa. Solo se preocupan por su ropa y sus maridos aburridos —Thor sonrió.

—Veo. ¿Se te acabaron las cosas para quejarte de tu aburrido marido? —Loki sonrió ante sus palabras.

—No, no me puedo quejar de mi marido aburrido porque resulta que es un rey.

—Correcto. Pobrecito. ¡Es por eso que estás enojado, te sientes excluido porque no puedes quejarte de mí! —Thor se echó a reír y le acarició la mano suavemente. Loki se rio entre lágrimas. Por eso amaba a Thor, siempre podía hacerlo sentir mejor—. Loki, mi princesa, si sientes que tu posición cuadra con tus habilidades e intelecto, solo necesitas decirlo.

—Yo también nací para ser rey, ¿sabes? —Loki dijo casi en voz baja para que Thor lo oyera.

—Lo sé —le susurró—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un título de rey? ¿Ser mi igual en todos los sentidos? —Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Este reino necesita un rey y un Padre de Todo y ese eres tú. Pero también quiero hacer algo. Quiero tener poder real. Deseo cambiar las cosas por aquí de la misma manera que tú —Thor asintió con la cabeza. Se movió, sentado en el suelo, su cabeza contra la cama. Tiró de Loki sobre su regazo desnudo.

—Tengo una idea. Si no te gusta, está bien. Podemos llegar a otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? —Loki asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, mirando la cara de Thor con interés.

—En primer lugar, puede acompañarme a una reunión de la junta si lo deseas, pero me gustaría que te unas a mí durante las audiencias judiciales todos los sábados. Sé que es una tradición que solo asistan hombres, pero dado que permití que las mujeres asistieran a las audiencias, creo que es justo que la reina se una a mí en el trono para escuchar realmente a nuestra gente. En segundo lugar, todavía hay muchas mujeres que tienen miedo de asistir a mis audiencias y es algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo. Así que me gustaría hacer del viernes por la mañana un momento para audiencias especiales con la reina. Sin mí presente. Creo que muchas personas, y especialmente las mujeres, se sentirían quizás menos intimidadas ante tu presencia. ¿Te gustaría eso? —los ojos de Loki se iluminaron ante las palabras de su esposo. Fue una idea maravillosa.

—¡Si! ¡Me encantaría! —sonrió Loki. Besando la mejilla de Thor.

—Maravilloso. Ahora a tus celos hacia  Amora . No puedo despedirla. Me haría quedar mal y la haría parecer incapaz, cuando es realmente buena en lo que está haciendo. Solo puedo asegurarte que no tengo ningún interés en ella ni en nadie más que en ti—. ¿Es suficiente?

—Lo es —Loki asintió con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de poder tragarse sus celos así, pero esperaba poder superarlo por el bien de ambos.

—Ahora dime, ¿para qué es la cinta negra? —dijo Thor asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la cama. Loki se rio entre dientes.

—Se suponía que era una venda en los ojos.

—Oh. Un muy buen toque. Deberíamos volver a crear esta escena en otro momento —Thor alcanzó su corona que Loki previamente tiró—. Disfruto mucho este atuendo tuyo, mi poderosa reina —puso la corona puntiaguda sobre la cabeza de Loki, antes de besar la punta de su nariz.


	7. Reina Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki celebra su primera audiencia en la corte y aprende muchas cosas sobre el gobierno pasado de Odín y la sociedad asgardiana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo puede ser aburrido para ustedes, ya que se refiere principalmente a la política y los cambios necesarios en la sociedad asgardiana, pero necesitaba decirlo, así que espero que lo disfrutes :) 

Cuando llegó el primer viernes, Loki se levantó de la cama, casi empujando a Thor mientras corría para prepararse. Thor se impulsó sobre sus codos, observando la emoción de Loki con la mayor diversión. Loki corrió hacia el baño, cerró la puerta detrás de él y Thor se sentó, sabiendo que no iba a dormir más. No le importaba. Ver a Loki tan feliz era todo lo que siempre había querido. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber discutido antes.

Se puso de pie, estirándose mientras Loki regresaba a la habitación, envuelto en una bata de baño, dirigiéndose directamente al armario.

—¡Loki, todavía tienes tres horas antes de que comience la audiencia en la corte! —Thor lo llamó, pero a Loki no parecía importarle. Regresó con un par de vestidos y los dejó en la cama.

—¿Cuál me pongo? ¿Debo usar blanco? ¿Para simbolizar la esperanza? O tal vez de un rojo intenso como tu capa. El vestido de terciopelo de  Vanaheim es una pieza hermosa, pero demasiado reveladora para tal ocasión —Loki se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas, revisando la pila de varias telas.

—No te pongas rojo. Lo dijiste tú mismo, es mi color. Usa algo que sea completamente tuyo. Me gustas en verde oscuro y dorado —le aconsejó Thor—. Llevabas chitón verde oscuro cuando te convertiste en  Aesir —Loki sonrió ante sus palabras.

—¿Sabías que el verde oscuro significa poder en la sociedad  Jotun ?

—Entonces debes usarlo —Thor revolvió la pila, buscando algo de ese color.

—Nadie sabrá lo que significa —protestó Loki.

—No nadie. Tú lo sabrás —Thor sonrió. Se acercó a su armario, buscando algo que Loki pudiera ponerse, hasta que encontró un satén verde bosque. Sacó la pieza y la miró victoriosamente. Era un mono largo sin mangas con media falda abierta cosida alrededor de la cintura. Había un grueso cinturón dorado alrededor de la cintura, pero por lo demás era liso y sin adornos, cuentas o bordados. Era simple, pero el nuevo corte lo hacía parecer audaz y lujoso. Le presentó la pieza a Loki, cuyos ojos se abrieron.

—¡Perfecto! Me olvidé por completo de esto. Ayúdame a  ponérmelo , por favor. Se quitó la bata de baño, mientras Thor desabrochaba el cordón de la espalda. La cintura era elástica, lo que facilitaba el deslizamiento en la parte inferior del mono. Loki deslizó sus brazos a través de la tela, poniéndola sobre sus hombros para que Thor pudiera atar el cordón. Los dedos de Thor agarraron hábilmente la cinta, envolviéndola alrededor de sus nudillos cicatrizados, tirando de ella para atar los lugares perdidos del cordón. La parte del pantalón del traje de Loki estaba perdida y, cuando estaba derecho, con las rodillas cerradas, podría haberse confundido con una falda. Fue una pieza perfecta para Loki.

—Falta algo —Thor dijo mientras ataba las cintas. Se acercó a una cómoda donde guardaban sus joyas y sacó la corona de puntas que llevaba Loki a principios de esa semana cuando estaba preparando la escena para él.

—Esa corona fue hecha para ti, el rey de Asgard —le recordó Loki, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quería usarlo, pero no quería parecer que estaba tratando de robar el lugar de Thor.

—Sí —coincidió simplemente el Padre de Todo, levantando la corona con ambas manos y colocándola suavemente sobre el cabello de Loki—. Y el rey quiere que te lo pongas —Loki sonrió disfrutando de la forma en que el pesado oro descansaba sobre su cabeza. Lo obligó a mantener la barbilla alta y le encantó.

—Gracias —susurró Loki, inclinándose para besar los labios de Thor suavemente.

—No hay razón para agradecerme —Thor le sonrió, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

—No, te estoy agradeciendo por ser tú. Mi marido, tan fácil de amar, tan amable.

—Soy el hombre más vil —Thor se echó hacia atrás. Loki solo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, mirando el quitón de Thor, mientras fijaba el alfiler en su hombro.

—No,  tú lo no eres. Estás haciendo las paces todos los días con tu regla. Creo que lo bueno ya está  sobreponderando a lo malo. Sé que deseas cambiar tu pasado, pero no es posible.

—Lo sé —Thor asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a convertir a Asgard en un lugar de tolerancia, felicidad, belleza pura y amor.

—Juntos —el rey enredó sus dedos con los de Loki.

—Juntos —repitió la reina tras él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki se sentó en el trono dorado, moviéndose. Era demasiado ancho y no podía encontrar la forma correcta de sentarse en él. Intentó sentarse derecho con los brazos apoyados sobre los costados, pero no era muy cómodo, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, pero sintió que el oro lo absorbía.

—Parece más fácil cuando Thor lo hace —murmuró Loki para sí mismo, moviéndose un poco hacia un lado. Cruzó las piernas, apoyando todo su peso sobre su codo contra uno de los reposabrazos.

—Esto podría hacer —se susurró a sí mismo—. Si ignoro el hecho de que ya me duele el culo —oyó una risa no muy lejos de él, notando cómo uno de los jóvenes soldados que estaba de pie junto a las enormes columnas en la sala del trono luchaba duro para ocultar su diversión.

—¡Tú! —Loki lo llamó—. Tráeme una almohada. 

El joven dejó de reírse y salió corriendo después de decir simplemente: 

—Sí, mi reina.

Loki esperó pacientemente a que el hombre regresara con dos almohadas mullidas, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Gracias —Loki le sonrió, poniéndose de pie para colocar las almohadas sobre el metal. Volvió a sentarse, todavía inclinado hacia un lado, con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo.

—¡Abre la puerta! —ordenó, respirando profundamente. Sintió como si la corona en su cabeza se volviera al menos una libra más pesada. Por un segundo, Loki comenzó a enloquecer en su cabeza, temiendo que no viniera nadie, pero se sorprendió por la larga fila de mujeres de todas las edades clasificadas detrás de la puerta. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mirándolos, sintiendo que la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba. Esperaba que al menos unos pocos hombres asistieran, pero hasta ahora no había notado ninguno. Sin embargo, estaba bien, pensaron que podría suceder.

—Acércate. Ven a tu reina —gritó Loki lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudieran escucharlo. Fue la misma llamada que escuchó usar a Thor. No estaba seguro de si era parte del protocolo asgardiano, pero le gustaba. Las mujeres escucharon su invitación, caminando hacia el trono con la cabeza baja y humilde. Dos soldados tuvieron lugar frente al trono, marcando el lugar donde las mujeres deberían detenerse y la primera de ellas se arrodilló.

—Bienvenida y por favor habla, querida señora. Loki sonrió a la mujer de mediana edad vestida con una stolla rosa claro con alfileres de aspecto antiguo en sus hombros.

—Gracias mi reina. Vine a rendirte homenaje y decirte lo emocionado que estoy de ver los cambios que estás implementando en nuestra sociedad. Todos te lo agradecemos —dijo la mujer.

—Gracias. Los cambios son cortesía del Rey Thor, no estaríamos aquí sin él, pero espero ayudar a Asgard a evolucionar en su mejor momento de la mano del Padre de Todo —respondió Loki con sinceridad—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, querida señora?

—No, su majestad. Dije lo que quería decir. Las  nornas los bendigan a usted y al Padre de Todo —respondió ella, inclinando la cabeza.

—Y las  nornas te bendigan también. 

La mujer se puso de pie, dejando que otro ocupara su lugar, arrodillándose frente al trono. Una chica rubia de la edad de Loki inclinó la cabeza y saludó a la Reina.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida señora? —preguntó.

—Mi Reina, tengo una petición que hacer. El problema es algo que molesta a más doncellas jóvenes que yo. Me pidieron que fuera el que se presentara ante usted para discutirlo. 

Loki asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Habla, valiente. No hay razón para tener miedo ahora —le aseguró y notó que las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron un poco.

—Me molesta que al postularse a la Universidad Nacional  Asgardiana , las mujeres tengan que traer una prueba de que sus padres o esposos están de acuerdo en que estudien. Este es solo uno de los problemas que el proceso de aceptación significa para las jóvenes doncellas como lo soy. Mi padre rechazó mi solicitud de estudiar en la Universidad, porque cree que "ser demasiado inteligente" reduciría mis posibilidades de una buena propuesta de matrimonio. Ni siquiera menciono el hecho de que las mujeres tienen que tomar una prueba diferente que el hombre y algunas de las preguntas de la prueba de aceptación son muy inapropiadas. Todas las doncellas solteras tienen que demostrar que son vírgenes, ya que podría alterar los estándares éticos de la universidad. Dicen que la universidad es un espacio sagrado —dijo. Loki tuvo que luchar para que sus ojos no se abrieran ante las palabras que ella decía.

—Una de mis amigas cercanas fue violada. No solo el violador no fue castigado, porque el juez decidió que era culpa suya, ella no puede estudiar como quería, nadie quiere casarse con ella y no puede hacer casi ningún trabajo, porque "es una niña” —Loki se levantó del trono. La joven doncella dejó de hablar, mirando a su Reina, temerosa de que la enojara. Se asustó genuinamente por un segundo, pensando que era demasiado atrevida.

—Levántate —ordenó Loki y rápidamente levantó su cuerpo sobre sus pies—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ariel —respondió la niña rápidamente.

—Estoy realmente sorprendido por tus palabras. No tenía idea de esto y tampoco estoy seguro de que mi esposo sea consciente de la injusticia. ¿Aceptarías una oferta de té de la tarde este domingo? Siéntase libre de traer a su amiga. Discutiremos los cambios necesarios con respecto a los estudios en la Universidad Nacional  Asgardiana , ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se iluminó.

—Gracias mi reina —besó la mano de Loki para su sorpresa y salió corriendo. Loki se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia el trono. Su media falda se arremolinó sobre los escalones como líquido verde antes de volver a sentarse.

—Mi reina —la siguiente joven doncella se arrodilló—. Mi nombre es  Brunhlide y quiero discutir la decisión de  Odin de disolver la Orden de las Valquirias —Loki respiró hondo. Hay mucho trabajo para ellos. Thor tenía razón, mucha gente, especialmente las mujeres, tenía miedo de asistir a sus audiencias, pensando que podía ser lo mismo que su padre. Tal vez los señores de Thor también tenían razón sobre el festival. El reino necesita ver que los tiempos están cambiando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, dejando sus kudos y sus encantadores comentarios. ¡Bendiga a todos! ♥ ♥ 


	8. Que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí el próximo año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El festival está comenzando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la sorprendente respuesta del último capítulo, estaba realmente nerviosa por publicarlo. A menudo me dicen que soy demasiado con mi feminismo, pero ustedes son muy dulces, ¡gracias! 
> 
> Realmente espero que disfruten de esta charla, me divertí escribiéndola :) 

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió en la noche de lo que fue un día especialmente largo. Mañana comenzaría el Festival de la Fertilidad y durante tres días el reino se dedicaría a la celebración. Thor y Loki pasaron mucho tiempo investigando el curso de las cosas en la Universidad Nacional Asgardiana. No existía una ley real que prohibiera a la UNA aceptar mujeres solteras que ya no son vírgenes. Ninguno de ellos sabía de dónde venía la regla. Y cuando llamaron al director, el hombre les dijo que el lugar es sagrado. Thor trató de razonar con él, pero no dio un paso atrás. Esto llevó a la pareja real a preparar una ley que prohibía a los hombres poseer mujeres. La nueva ley afirmaba que todas las mujeres son libres y no son propiedad de sus padres o esposos. Fue bastante triste que tuvieran que legislar algo tan obvio, pero era necesario.

Loki y Thor ahora solían pasar sus tardes sentados en el estudio de Thor. Empujaron dos escritorios grandes juntos y se sentaron uno frente al otro, revisando montones interminables de documentos y leyes que debían modificarse para cambiar la sociedad  asgardiana al máximo.

Una pelirroja curvilínea entró en la sala del trono, sus músculos claramente definidos debajo de su larga  stolla blanca y armadura de cuero cubriendo su pecho hasta su cintura. Llevaba una diadema de oro en el pelo rizado y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. La siguió un tren de soldados y sirvientes que llevaban lujosos regalos y su equipaje. La Reina Vanir entró en la habitación después del atardecer, disfrutando de la forma en que la luz de las velas complementaba su piel cubierta de pecas.

La sala del trono ha cambiado en los últimos días. El viejo trono dorado fue quitado y en su lugar ahora había dos tronos más pequeños. Eran altos, llenos de decoraciones complicadas, incluidos relieves de la historia de Asgard. Los reposabrazos se terminaron con rosas doradas que se agregaron a la heráldica real después de su coronación. Fue una celebración de conexión de  Jotunheim y Asgard. Ambos tronos tenían almohadas rojas y esponjosas colocadas sobre ellos, porque Loki se quejaba de lo incómodo que es sentarse sobre el oro. Thor comentó algo en el sentido de que su trasero era demasiado precioso como para herirlo, así que aquí estaban, iguales, sentados en sus tronos, aceptando la primera visita oficial juntos.

—Sus Majestades —la Reina Vanir inclinó la cabeza con respeto. Qué placer estar aquí. Gracias por invitarme a celebrar tu querido Festival. No puedo esperar a verlo.

—Bienvenida, reina  Ardul —Thor se levantó y bajó a saludar a la mujer. Ella lo abrazó con cariño, besando su mejilla—. Es muy bueno verte de nuevo.

—Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, Thor. Te extrañamos en Vanaheim. Debes venir a visitarnos nuevamente si tu deber lo permite. Y debes traer a tu querida reina contigo. Le sonrió a Loki por encima del hombro de Thor y la Madre se puso de pie, sonriéndole, sin saber qué pensar acerca de la mujer de la que tanto había oído.

—Sería un placer —dijo Thor y ella se echó a reír.

—Ciertamente espero que haya placer.

Loki se sonrojó ante sus palabras y comenzó a bajar los escalones, su largo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro se acumulaba alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Reina  Ardul —Loki inclinó la cabeza.

—Reina Loki —la reina Vanir repitió su gesto—. Por favor llámame  Ardul .

—Entonces debes llamarme Loki —él le sonrió.

—Su invitación dice que está reintroduciendo algo de la antigua tradición para el festival —dijo la pelirroja cuando la pareja la llevó a un salón para tomar una taza de té y una cena ligera.

—Lo haremos —Thor asintió con la cabeza—. Creemos que traería más estabilidad al reino ya que está lleno de cambios en estos días.

—Creo que es una idea maravillosa. He leído que era una vista maravillosa. ¿Cómo planean comenzar el festival? —preguntó con honesto interés mientras se sentaban en una mesa redonda llena de pasteles, queso y fruta.

—Loki realizará el ritual de baño antes del desayuno oficial, cuando todos iremos a los jardines del palacio y comeremos juntos. Todos en Asgard están invitados al picnic —explica Thor.

—Eso suena maravilloso. Espero que me permitas presenciar el ritual del baño, Loki.

—Eres más que bienvenida —Loki le sonrió cortésmente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que va a estar desnudo frente a ella en un par de horas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki fue despertado por  Lone a la mañana siguiente. Ella lo arrastró fuera de la cama y Thor vio como Loki bostezaba cuando estaba vestido con una lujosa bata de baño especial hecha para esta misma ocasión.

—¡Te veré en el desayuno! Thor llamó a Loki, quien salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no estaba seguro de que su esposo lo haya escuchado.

Loki fue llevado a una habitación donde nunca había estado antes. Fue justo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre el palacio. Había una gran bañera circular independiente en el centro de la habitación que estaba llena de mujeres jóvenes que esperaban ser bendecidas con un hijo o un matrimonio el próximo año. Sin embargo, Loki sabía que no todos están aquí para este propósito. Notó que la reina Vanir estaba parada en la primera fila con una sonrisa en sus labios. Loki tragó saliva y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. No estaba nervioso hasta ahora cuando se dio cuenta de cuántas mujeres vinieron. Loki se detuvo junto a la bañera.

La habitación estaba llena de olor a rosas y leche de cabra y cuando Loki miró dentro de la bañera, notó que estaba llena de leche, pétalos de rosa y hojas de frambuesa.  Lone tiró de la cinta de su bata de baño, antes de que ella agarrara la tela y se la quitara de los hombros. Otra sirvienta se acercó a Loki cuando lo despojaron de lo único que lo cubría y ella agarró su mano izquierda mientras  Lone tomaba su mano derecha. Las mujeres en la sala aplaudieron cortésmente, mirando la figura pálida y ágil de Loki.

Loki notó que  Ardul lo inspeccionaba con cuidado, la sonrisa aún presente en sus labios. Sabía que ella vino aquí para juzgarlo. Thor le dijo una vez lo sorprendida que estaba de que Thor estuviera felizmente casado, porque los dos eran famosos por su desinterés por establecerse. También le contó cómo ella probó su fidelidad en sus orgías tradicionales. Estaba tratando de descubrir qué atraía tanto a Thor, qué lo hacía cambiar y convertirse en esposo. Ella no sabía cómo comenzó su matrimonio. Casi nadie lo sabía y la pareja planeaba mantenerlo así.

Lone y la otra criada llevaron a Loki a la bañera. Pisó un escalón que estaba preparado frente a la bañera y luego balanceó su pierna sobre el borde. Esperaba que la leche fuera a temperatura ambiente, pero en realidad era agradable y cálida. Alguien tuvo que levantarse muy temprano hoy para hervir la leche. Loki no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después.

Se sentó en la bañera, la leche lo cubrió hasta los hombros.  Lone caminó alrededor de la bañera con una esponja y se sentó en un taburete para poder alcanzarlo y lavarlo. Ella comenzó a frotar sus brazos primero. Suave y lentamente, y aunque la audiencia era bastante grande, Loki comenzó a relajarse. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y dejó que  Lone lo lavara. Ella buscó debajo del agua, frotando su pecho y él se sonrojó cuando ella se inclinó para poder alcanzar aún más abajo. Después de varios largos minutos durante los cuales la leche comenzó a enfriarse, ella le pidió que avanzara un poco para poder lavarle la espalda.

También le lavó el pelo, masajeándole suavemente el cráneo, antes de pedirle que se pusiera de pie y saliera del agua. Las dos criadas se tomaron de las manos mientras salía de la tina, con cuidado de no resbalar. Lone envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla grande y esponjosa que lo cubría por completo. Otra chica puso una toalla más pequeña sobre su cabello, secándolos. Le frotaron la piel hasta que se volvió rosa y seca y el público lo observó emocionado mientras él permanecía desnudo ante ellos, resistiendo el impulso de poner sus manos frente a su cuerpo para cubrirse.  Lone trajo una botella de su aceite de rosas favorito (ya no fabricado por rosas  Jotun , sino rosas regulares que crecen en Asgard).

Loki se quedó quieto mientras cubrían todo su cuerpo con aceite, masajeando sus músculos e hidratando su piel. A pesar de que esos mimos eran bastante agradables, se alegró cuando  Lone le devolvió la bata y lo ayudó a ponersela de nuevo. Ella ató la cinta y se hizo a un lado. Loki finalmente habló.

—Gracias a todos por asistir al primer ritual de nuestro nuevo Festival de Fertilidad. Que todos sean bendecidos este año —la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y Loki inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Vamos a desayunar a los jardines y al discurso oficial de nuestro Dios de la fertilidad —la audiencia se inclinó cuando Loki se alejó, corriendo de regreso a su habitación para vestirse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El jardín estaba lleno de gente. La hierba apenas era visible sobre las mantas que se extendían sobre ella y una cantidad infinita de platos llenos de varias frutas y pasteles especiales horneados en forma de trenza enroscada en un círculo. Era dulce y cubierto de semillas de amapola y azúcar moreno. Los  Aesir solo lo comían en ocasiones especiales y la tradición decía que debían comerlo con las personas que les importan. El círculo se dividiría en tantas piezas como fuera necesario y se comería con la creencia de que quienes lo compartieran se encontrarían nuevamente durante la misma comida al año siguiente.

La gente sonrió a Loki y aplaudió mientras caminaba por el jardín hasta donde vio a Thor. Se puso unos pantalones de algodón azul claro con volantes alrededor de la cintura y una camisa blanca ligera con mangas de obispo y cordones en el esternón. Su cabello estaba suelto y todavía un poco húmedo, lo que indica que realmente pasó por el ritual.

Loki saludó a los invitados, sonriéndoles mientras se acercaba a Thor, que se puso de pie, agarrando sus manos y besando su mejilla ligeramente.

—Te ves radiante —comentó Thor—. Todas hablan sobre el ritual. Dicen que te veías etéreo. Siento no haber podido verlo.

—No es nada que no hayas visto antes. Además, me temo que todavía huelo a cabras —Loki se rio entre dientes. Thor se inclinó y olisqueó su cabello.

—Un poco. Cabras y rosas. Pero me gusta un poco —Loki se echó a reír y apretó la mano de su marido con más fuerza cuando se volvieron hacia su gente. Loki lanzó un encantamiento para que la voz de Thor permaneciera en los vastos jardines y todos pudieran escuchar su discurso claramente. 

—Estimados ciudadanos de Asgard, me complace darles la bienvenida a todos en el Festival de Fertilidad de este año. Nuestro reino se ha enfrentado a muchos cambios en los últimos meses y hay aún más cambios por delante. Una evolución inevitable. Por eso estoy tan alegre verlos aquí hoy, celebrando uno de los momentos más felices del año. Creo con todo mi corazón que las  Nornas nos bendecirán con la prosperidad y fertilidad que necesitamos y deseamos. Por favor, disfruten de esta bendita comida que estamos a punto de comer juntos. 

La multitud vitoreó cuando Thor recogió la masa de unión y la partió en dos, entregándole una de las piezas a Loki. Se giraron para verse cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos mientras mordían el dulce pastel.

—Que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí el próximo año —le susurró Thor a Loki.

—Que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí el próximo año —repitió Loki después de él, sonriendo.


	9. No hay razón para precipitarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pareja real discute su futuro y hay obscenidad. Hurra. 

Era una tradición que después de desayunar y comer la masa de la unión, las personas debían descansar, disfrutar de caminatas en la naturaleza, reunirse con sus amigos y seres queridos y disfrutar del comienzo de la primavera. Los  Aesir comieron con moderación durante todo el día, disfrutando de frutas y verduras y evitando productos de origen animal. Por la noche hubo celebraciones ruidosas llenas de música y baile en las calles. Beberían vino con pétalos de rosa. Los bailes eran mucho más íntimos que durante otras tardes. Algunos eran casi escandalosos. No era extraño ver a los  asgardianos apenas vestidos, celebrando la belleza de sus cuerpos. Se esperaba que todas las parejas casadas disfrutaran de actividades sexuales, a veces incluso de manera no tan privada. Aquellos que aún no estaban casados buscaban a sus futuros cónyuges y se organizaron muchos matrimonios durante el festival.

Loki y Thor pasaron el día rodeados de dignatarios extranjeros que fueron invitados al festival.  Býleistr y la princesa Nau vinieron a visitarnos después del almuerzo y Loki estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente. Se sentaron a tomar una taza de té y bollos con mermelada y discutieron los nombres del bebé. Thor siguió riéndose cuando hablaron de los nombres de niño y niña; Loki tuvo que patearlo debajo de la mesa para que no revelara el secreto.

Las decoraciones habían cambiado en los jardines. Alguien colgaba largas filas de campanas entre flores, las mantas se cambiaban por mesas con velas y más flores. Había suficiente espacio dedicado al baile y la banda estaba humildemente sentada en la esquina, afinando sus instrumentos. El lugar se veía maravilloso y Loki le mencionó a Thor que deberían pagar un bono especial al personal como una forma de agradecimiento y el rey aceptó felizmente.

La mesa alta estaba un poco más llena de lo habitual y Loki se dio cuenta de que la disfrutaba. Por lo general, solo estaban Thor y él, pero ahora estaban acompañados por su hermano, la princesa Nau y la reina  Ardul . Están constantemente rodeados de personas, pero cuando se trata de personas muy cercanas, son casi solo ellos dos.

—El primer día parece ser exitoso —comentó  Ardul , levantando su copa de vino con pétalos de rosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Nau asintió con la cabeza—, no vimos los eventos de la mañana, pero todos parecen estar divirtiéndose.

—Realmente es un día maravilloso —estuvo de acuerdo Thor, mirando a Loki que estaba mirando a cuatro parejas de bailarines volar alrededor del  parquet de una manera magnífica mientras bailaban uno de los bailes tradicionales—. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? 

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia su rey,  sacudiéndola tímidamente.

—Mi conocimiento de los bailes de  Aesir todavía es escaso. Me temo que no conozco los pasos.

—Solo se baila en ocasiones muy especiales —explicó Thor—. Pero es bastante similar a otros bailes, creo que te pondrás al día.

—Debes bailar —se  rió Ardul—. A la gente le encantará.

Loki miró a su alrededor e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Supongo que  sí — murmuró. 

Thor se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Loki, quien la aceptó gentilmente. Se puso de pie, arreglando su vestido, caminando hacia los otros bailarines. Cada persona presente aplaudió cuando vio a la pareja real dirigiéndose al parquet. Los baiñarines se retiraron rápidamente, despejando un espacio para el rey y la reina. Las cuatro parejas se quedaron uno frente al otro, inclinándose y esperando que comenzara la música.

Dio un paso el uno hacia el otro, inclinándose de nuevo, antes de dar un paso atrás y darse la vuelta. Luego caminaron uno hacia el otro, cogidos de la mano suavemente y balanceándose hacia un lado, antes de que las damas (y Loki) giraran alrededor de sus parejas. Loki realmente logró ponerse al día bastante rápido. Era elegante y cuando Thor lo tomó en sus brazos al final, todos se conmovieron. Nunca vieron a los padres de Thor así y la gente de Asgard necesitaba ver a sus monarcas. La felicidad del reino necesitaba comenzar con la felicidad de sus líderes. Amabilidad, positividad y amor. 

La pareja regresó a la mesa alta para tomar una copa de vino, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa extática.

—Ustedes son tan hermosos juntos —suspiró Nau—. ¿Habéis hablado de tener un hijo? Parece que es hora de asegurar el trono con un sucesor —Loki tragó saliva con los ojos muy abiertos.

No, no habían hablado de tener un hijo. Ni una sola vez. Cuando Thor llevó a Loki por primera vez a Asgard, ni siquiera era una pregunta. Los poderes de fertilidad de Thor como Dios le permitieron controlar la fertilidad de Loki, por lo que nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por eso. También había una posibilidad frágil de que quedara embarazada sin sufrir calor. Los Gigantes de Escarcha solían pasar calor una vez al año. A veces más y a veces menos, pero nunca antes del día en que llegaron oficialmente a la adolescencia y desde que Odín castigó a Loki el día de su cumpleaños, nunca pasó por uno. Fue educado sobre el asunto, pero no estaba seguro de qué esperar.

Por supuesto, él sabía que necesitaban asegurar el trono, pero ya había mucho que hacer, ¿cómo iban a tener tiempo para un niño? Apenas se las había arreglado para convertirse en parte importante del gobierno, no quería perder su poder al tener que cuidar a un bebé. Sin mencionar que ya nada sería igual entre los dos. Thor ya no sería solo suyo y él ya no sería solo de Thor.

Thor notó la angustia de Loki y rápidamente respondió: 

—No lo hemos hecho, para ser sincero. Hay mucho por hacer ahora. No sería el momento adecuado. Él le sonrió, pero Loki pudo verlo en sus ojos. Podía ver que no era honesto con él. Thor lo había pensado y Loki se dio cuenta de que no era solo una idea de medianoche que cruzaba por su mente cuando no podía dormir, no, Thor pensó en esto, largo y duro.

Thor apretó la mano de Loki debajo de la mesa, pero la reina ya estaba demasiado distraída para prestar atención al resto de la discusión en la mesa.

XXXXXXXX

Cuando la pareja real se retiró a sus habitaciones después de unos magníficos fuegos artificiales acompañados por la iluminación de Thor, Loki le pidió a  Lone que lo dejara prepararse para dormir esta noche. Le dio la espalda a Thor, quien automáticamente se acercó y comenzó a desenredar el cordón en la parte posterior de su vestido de gasa y seda.

—Has estado tranquilo —dijo Thor, sacando las cintas, aflojando el corpiño.

—¿Enserio? —murmuró Loki, aún enterrado profundamente en sus pensamientos. Thor sonrió.

—Extraordinariamente —la reina tarareó algo en respuesta, levantando los brazos y agachándose un poco para que Thor le pusiera el vestido sobre la cabeza, antes de desabrocharse la enagua que Loki llevaba debajo. Loki empujó hacia abajo la falda, saliendo de ella y Thor observó su piel pálida pintada de dorado con la luz de una vela. Loki se volvió hacia él y comenzó a trabajar en la armadura de Thor. Thor pasó el pulgar sobre la mejilla de su esposo con cariño mientras lo desvestía.

—Creo que podría necesitar un baño caliente. ¿Te unirías a mí? —Thor preguntó, ya dirigiéndose hacia el lujoso y espacioso baño. Loki lo siguió con un movimiento de cabeza, preparando toallas mientras Thor preparaba el baño con algunas sales de baño herbales. Entraron en la pequeña piscina en el piso del baño y Loki se sentó entre las piernas de Thor, apoyándose contra su pecho.

—Es por la pregunta de Nau, ¿verdad? —mencionó el rey, pasando los dedos por los brazos de Loki.

—Sí —admitió.

—Tenemos tiempo. No hay necesidad de apresurarse —le aseguró Thor, besando el costado de su cuello.

—No hay necesidad de apresurarse —repitió Loki.

—Dime qué piensas —lo invitó el Padre de Todo.

—Creo que no has sido honesto con eso —confesó Loki.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Thor imploró, plantando pequeños besos sobre la mandíbula, el cuello y el hombro de Loki.

—Te conozco. Conozco esa mirada en tu cara. Pensaste en eso. Largo y duro. No estoy seguro de si quieres tener un hijo o no, pero lo pensaste —concluyó la reina.

—Lo he hecho —respondió vacilante.

—¿Quieres un hijo? —Loki preguntó.

—Sí —murmuró el rey antes de suspirar. Dejó de besar a Loki, apretó su agarre mientras se recostaba, descansando su cabeza en el borde de la piscina—. Quiero un hijo. Una vez. En el futuro. No sé cuándo. No me importaría si fuera ahora o dentro de cien años, pero no creo que estemos listos. Somos jóvenes. Eres muy joven. Apenas adulto, ni siquiera has tenido tu calor todavía.

—No he tenido mi calor porque lo estás reprimiendo con tus poderes —recordó Loki.

—No lo creo. Sí, mantengo sus hormonas bajo control para prevenir un embarazo, pero sabría si tu calor estuviera a punto de ocurrir y nunca lo ha hecho. Thor se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Loki frunciera el ceño. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su esposo.

—¿Crees que no soy fértil?

—No, eres fértil; en general, no te preocupes. Revisé dondequiera que estas completamente desarrollado cuando entramos por primera vez al Templo. Tenía que asegurarme de que realmente eras adulto. Eres capaz de tener un hijo, el calor aún no ha llegado. No es sorprendente. Tuviste mucho estrés en los últimos dos años, es normal, de verdad. No dudo que pasarás por uno cuando tu cuerpo esté realmente listo para ello —explicó. Loki asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —murmuró.

—Loki, no tenemos que hablar de eso. Está bien. No te presionaré a nada a menos que lo desees. No me importan los sucesores, no tanto como me importas tú. Loki movió su cuerpo, por lo que estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de Thor y miró a los ojos de su esposo.

—Quiero hijos. Ahora no, apenas logré convertirme en una parte más grande de la sociedad  asgardiana , no quiero perdérmelo por un niño —admitió.

—Lo sé, está bien —Thor besó su frente—. No necesitas apresurarte.

—Tal vez en un año o dos. O cuando sientas venir mi primer calor.

—Claro —Thor estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente—. Si, absolutamente. Está bien —aseguró de nuevo, ambos asintiendo con la cabeza. Loki se inclinó más cerca, besando los labios de Thor. Chupó el labio inferior, lenta y tiernamente, antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Thor y pasarla por el costado de su lengua. Besar a Thor se sentía seguro y familiar y siempre emocionante. Se sentía como volver a casa. El rey volvió a abrazar a Loki y lo encerró suavemente en su brazo. Oh, cuanto necesitaban esto. Thor se apartó, reclamando la piel suave en el cuello de Loki nuevamente. Tuvo cuidado de no marcarlo. Estaba besando a la reina de Asgard al final del día, pero era muy difícil contenerse, cuando abrazaba a su esposo así. Desnudo y dispuesto, necesita ser tocado.

Agarró la cintura de Loki, lo levantó y lo sentó en el borde de la piscina donde descansaban las toallas. Loki chilló sorprendido, riéndose cuando Thor se movió, arrodillándose en el agua y arrojando las piernas de la reina sobre sus hombros. Loki dejó de reír en el momento en que Thor se mordió el interior del muslo, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar, hasta que se volvió rosa oscuro.

—Va a dejar un moretón —protestó Loki.

—Lo siento —respondió Thor—. Déjame compensarte. Él sonrió, lamiendo la longitud de la virilidad de Loki. La reina echó la cabeza hacia atrás, colocando sus palmas firmemente contra Thor para detenerse. El pulgar de Thor dibujó un círculo alrededor del clítoris de Loki mientras tomaba el  Jotun en su boca. Loki gimió ruidosamente con cada pequeño lamido y toque que le fue otorgado.

—No —Loki exhaló—. No, para, por favor —suplicó. Thor lo miró confundido.

—¿Hay algo mal? —Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quiero venir contigo dentro de mí. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

Thor dejó escapar un gruñido, levantando rápidamente a Loki sobre sus pies. Secaron sus cuerpos apresuradamente, corriendo a la habitación. Thor se subió entre las piernas de Loki cuando este se recostó sobre su espalda, separando voluntariamente sus piernas, invitándolo a probar el calor que crecía dentro de él. El rey rápidamente se tomó en su mano, llevándolo a la entrada de Loki y sumergiéndose lentamente en la acogedora humedad. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas se curvaron automáticamente alrededor de las caderas de Thor, permitiéndole entrar un poco más profundo. Cada empuje hacía que la erección de Loki se frotara entre sus vientres, haciéndolo perder la cabeza en la niebla de la pasión.

—No creo que pueda durar mucho más —gruñó Thor al oído—. Te sientes demasiado bien.

—No lo hagas. Déjalo ir —lo invitó su esposo, hundiendo sus dedos en los músculos duros de su espalda. Thor lo hizo, gritó el nombre de Loki mientras se dejaba consumir por su placer. Se lanzó a Loki, que arqueó la espalda, dejando escapar un gorgoteo estrangulado, apretando sus paredes alrededor de la erección pulsante de Thor y pintando sus cuerpos con cintas blancas.

Thor cayó sobre el colchón al lado de Loki, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la reina. Loki acarició suavemente su largo cabello rubio, sonriendo. De alguna manera, todo se sentía bien mientras se acostaban juntos en un fuerte abrazo, su gente celebrando afuera, bailando y cantando alegremente. En momentos como estos sentían que nada podía salir mal, pero entonces ... nunca se sabe lo que hay detrás de la esquina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia! ¡Salud! ♥ ¡Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! ♥ ♥ 


	10. La bendición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parte final y mejor del festival.

El segundo día del Festival fue tranquilo. Loki y Thor pasan visitando todas y cada una de las aldeas de Asgard, hablando con su gente, aceptando sus regalos, probando toda la comida que les prepararon y estrechando la mayor cantidad de manos posible. Thor bendijo muchos campos ese día, recibiendo una cantidad ridícula de vino como agradecimiento.

En algún momento, Loki temía tener que cargar con Thor cuando llegaran a la última aldea, pero Thor mostró una resistencia increíble cuando se trataba de beber. La gente también parecía sentir cariño por el don de Loki, mostrando a sus hijos y bebés en sus brazos para que los bendijera con una buena historia de vida. Loki no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso, pero bendijo a todos los que lo pidieron, con la esperanza de que al menos les proporcionara algún tipo de facilidad.

Thor lo perdió por completo cuando una niña tiró de su capa y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué la reina no tiene cuernos? —Loki arqueó las cejas, viendo a Thor levantar a la niña.

—¿Por qué crees que debería tener? —él respondió con una pregunta, riendo.

—Mis padres dijeron que los gigantes heladas los tienen. Pero nuestra reina no tiene ninguno. Tampoco es azul ni gigante —explicó, haciendo que Thor se riera tan fuerte que sonó como un trueno.

—Querida, los Jotuns no tienen cuernos, me temo —aclaró Loki—. No soy un gigante, porque nací pequeño, ¿sabes? Y no soy azul, porque en Asgard hace demasiado calor para ser azul, pero nací azul.

—¿Un bebé azul? —Loki asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la chica tratando de envolverla—. Pero ahora no eres azul.

—Precisamente.

—¿Puedes convertirte en otros colores? —a estas alturas, Thor se estaba ahogando de la risa, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—En teoría, sí —Loki entrecerró los ojos, no disfrutando del todo a dónde iba esto.

—Me gusta el rosa —afirmó.

—También disfruto el color rosa —respondió Loki vacilante.

—Bien —levantó una de sus cejas.

—¿Bien? —la Madre de Todo repitió tras ella.

—Hazlo. Vuélvete rosa —Loki se volvió hacia su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros. La reina suspiró en derrota.

—Bien —cerró los ojos, proyectando una ilusión sobre su cuerpo, convirtiendo su piel en un tono rosado que recordaba a un cielo matutino durante la salida del sol. Abrió los ojos, esperando que ella dijera algo. Ella lo miró juzgandolo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te ves como un cerdo.

—¡Erika! —la madre de la niña corrió hacia la escena, evitando que se riera Thor—. Lo siento mucho, majestades, no la he visto salir corriendo de la casa.

—No se hizo daño —le aseguró el rey mientras Loki volvía a su tono crema de piel.

—Mami, la reina no tiene cuernos —dijo Erika, un poco decepcionada.

—Oh Nornas —su madre cerró los ojos, suspirando.

En el tercer día del Festival, Lone se metió en su habitación una vez más, sacando a Loki de la cama, incluso antes de que lograra abrir los ojos. Se le prohibió ver a Thor durante todo el día y, al final, tuvieron que ir a una ceremonia pública de ropa de cama para terminar el Festival y traer fertilidad al reino. Por supuesto, sería mejor si lograran concebir, pero acordaron que no era el momento adecuado.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer todo el día? —Loki le preguntó a Lone mientras ella lo guiaba con confianza por el palacio.

—Nada. Me temo que no le gustará mucho —la reina frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él arqueó las cejas y subió otra escalera. Ella suspiró, revolviendo o un juego de llaves en su bolsillo.

—Tengo que encerrarte en una torre.

—¿Qué demonios? —él gimió—. ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar en otro lugar? ¿Como una bonita y lujosa habitación con muchos libros?

—La habitación aquí es agradable. Y te traje algunos libros y comida. Te vigilaré durante todo el día y puedo hacerte compañía si lo deseas. Me dijeron que te mantuviera lo más lejos posible de Su Majestad. Aquí estamos —ella se encogió de hombros abriéndole la puerta.

—Estoy empezando a lamentar el hecho de que le dije a Thor que continuara con esas antiguas tradiciones —murmuró mientras entraba a la habitación. Fue sorprendentemente agradable y bien decorada teniendo en cuenta que es su prisión por el día.

—¿Thor también está encerrado en alguna parte? —él pregunto.

—No —admitió Lone vacilante cuando se sentó en un sillón, arreglándose la bata.

—¿No? Increíble —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Entonces él puede caminar, pero tengo que estar encerrado en una torre para evitar que nos veamos?

—Él es el Padre de Todo —mencionó en voz baja.

—Soy la Madre de Todo.

—Sí, no tengo nada que decir a eso. No fue idea mía —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé —suspiró, cruzando las piernas.

—¿Le gustaría algo de té? —él la miró, sonriendo como siempre.

—Me gustaría, gracias.

Lone vistió a Loki por la noche con una túnica blanca de brocado. Solo usaba una bata blanca larga con encaje en el dobladillo superior e inferior. Ella le cepilló el pelo largo, dejándolo libre, antes de entregarle su círculo dorado con zafiro azul.

—No hay razón para estar nervioso —le aseguró.

—No estoy nervioso —respondió rápidamente.

—Está bien —respondió ella, sonriendo. Él la miró, suspirando.

—Solo un poco —admitió y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. El rey estará allí.

Loki tarareó, bajando las escaleras detrás de ella. Al preparar el ritual final, leyeron diferentes ideas de historias antiguas, antes de crear una mezcla de lo que consideraban el mejor.

Cuando Lone acompañó a Loki a donde se suponía que se encontrarían con Thor, la multitud ya estaba allí esperando junto al río. Loki notó que Thor se acercaba con un soldado a su lado, vestido de la misma manera que la reina. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, ambos claramente queriendo terminar esto lo antes posible.

—Mi reina —Thor bajó la cabeza.

—Mi rey —Loki repitió su movimiento. Thor agarró la mano de Loki, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente. Dieron la espalda a la multitud, caminando hacia el río. La corriente era suave en esta parte de Asgard y el agua solo les llegaba hasta la cintura mientras caminaban descalzos al otro lado de la orilla.

—Estás temblando —le susurró Thor a su marido.

—Creo que no estoy tan seguro de esta situación como pensé que estaría —admitió Loki en voz baja. Thor apretó su mano de manera reconfortante.

—Está bien. Simplemente no los mires. Mírame solo a mí. Solo a mí —aconsejó suavemente.

Salieron del río con gracia, todavía abrazados y se dirigieron a una manta que estaba preparada en medio de un campo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la gente lo viera desde el otro lado del banco, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerles sentir que no están completamente expuestos. Se quitaron la túnica húmeda de brocado, antes de quitarse el camisón. Podían escuchar aplausos mientras estaban parados allí, uno frente al otro, tragando saliva.

Thor tomó la delantera. Besó a Loki, ahuecando sus mejillas con sus manos grandes y cicatrizadas. Loki lo abrazó. Sus brazos se curvaron alrededor del torso de Thor, sus dedos se clavaron en la carne marcada en su espalda con nerviosismo. Sus bocas hablaron de su amor en silencio mientras sus lenguas bailaban juntas. Thor se agachó un poco para agarrar la parte posterior de los muslos de Loki, levantándolo del suelo. La reina rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, dejándolo llevarlo a la manta. El rey tuvo cuidado de acostarlo ya que Loki se negó a desenredar sus piernas, aún manteniendo a Thor bien sujeto a su cuerpo. El rubio sonrió, arrastrando una línea húmeda de besos hasta el cuello de Loki, donde adoró su piel de la manera que sabía que le gustaba. Continuó dibujando patrones en el pecho de Loki con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que Loki echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera.

Los asgardianos podían ver cómo sus miembros de la realeza realmente cooperaban. No se escondieron, no fingieron, no actuaron. Cualquiera que dudara de ellos hasta ahora, debido a los extraños secretos que rodeaban su boda y la forma en que Loki llegó al reino, ahora sabía que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Thor entró lentamente en Loki, sus dedos entrelazados mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurró Loki.

—Te amo —repitió Thor suavemente, moviéndose a un ritmo lento.

Loki sintió la magia un poco antes que Thor. Se dio cuenta de que las energías están cambiando a su alrededor y no estaba seguro de lo que significaba. Nadie sabía que algo así podría suceder. Ningún libro hablaba de ello, pero todos se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que se suponía que el ritual se celebraría al final del Festival. Aunque cambiaron algunos de los detalles, la parte principal se mantuvo igual. El rey y la reina hicieron el amor a la intemperie. El Dios de la fertilidad bendijo el suelo.

La hierba debajo de ellos se vio manchada con flores de colores floreciendo de repente. El florecimiento comenzó a su alrededor, pero se extendió a todo el reino. Algunas personas jadearon. Algunos cayeron de rodillas, pero este no fue el principal efecto que tuvo su acción.

Mientras la pareja gritaba en éxtasis, un pequeño vapor brotó del suelo, creciendo rápidamente al lado de la manta. Crece ancho y alto, ramificándose en todas las direcciones, las ramificaciones se cubren con hojas, luego florece y finalmente manzanas doradas.

Thor levantó la vista, alejándose de Loki, respirando con dificultad.

—Manzanas Ioddun —exhaló. Loki se sentó rápidamente, mirando los árboles.

—¿Las manzanas Ioddun? —preguntó. Thor asintió con la cabeza en lugar de una respuesta adecuada, levantándose lentamente, todavía desnudo. La gente de Asgard observaba con asombro mientras su rey alcanzaba una de las manzanas y la recogía suavemente. Observó mientras el sol se reflejaba en el repique dorado de la manzana. Alcanzó a Loki con su otra mano. La reina aceptó su mano y dejó que Thor lo levantara del suelo.

—Da un primer mordisco —dijo Thor, entregándole la manzana a Loki.

—Tú eres el rey —Loki le devolvió la fruta a su esposo.

—¿Juntos entonces? —Thor levantó las cejas y Loki asintió con la cabeza, creando una daga con su magia. Thor cortó la jugosa manzana mágica por la mitad, cada miembro real tomó una pieza. Se miraron a los ojos mientras mordían lentamente la fruta más dulce que habían comido. Un brillo dorado bailaba sobre su piel y, aunque no había arrugas que borrar ni canas para colorear, se sentían diferentes. Loki miró el brazo de Thor, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tus cicatrices —murmuró—. Se fueron. 

Perdón por no publicar, pero tuve unos problemitas familiares que incluyeron a mi terapeuta alimenticia y pues no pude escribirles nada.

Pero no se me desanimen, tenemos buenas noticias, primero que nada, doble capítulo de las tres historias actuales. Tres one shots preciosos y una nueva historia.

Además de que conseguí permiso para traducir bastantitos trabajos, que seguro les gustarán.

Necesito mantenerme ocupada para no pensar mucho y creo que esta es la mejor manera, así que...

Besitos y bye que bye.


	11. La tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tormenta se acerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odio escribir capítulos donde pelean, pero hay tanto en su relación que simplemente hicieron a un lado. Necesitan aclarar las cosas así que... no me maten, ¿de acuerdo?

La gente de Asgard todavía estaba feliz después del festival de fertilidad. Ni siquiera el ciudadano más viejo recordaba la última vez que hubo manzanas Iddun. El último árbol murió durante el reinado del rey Bor y nunca lograron volver a cultivarlo. Con el tiempo, todos olvidaron la conexión de los antiguos rituales y el crecimiento de las manzanas mágicas. Ningún libro lo mencionó, porque era un curso natural de las cosas cuando el bisabuelo de Thor todavía era un Dios de la Fertilidad. Hizo que todos se preguntaran qué más se podrían traer de vuelta si se inclinaban hacia las viejas tradiciones.

Y así continuó la vida en Asgard, la gente vivió en prosperidad y sus miembros de la realeza trabajaron arduamente para cambiar la ley para que todos fueran iguales. Por supuesto, cambiar la ley era solo un primer paso, cambiar su mentalidad sería significativamente más desafiante. El rey y la reina se mantuvieron positivos. Sabían que estaban en el camino correcto. 

—Su Majestad —Amora se acercó a Thor mientras almorzaba con Loki. Ambos miraron a la mujer que llevaba un sobre.

Heimdall trajo una carta urgente de Alfheim. Thor frunció el ceño y tomó la carta, rompiendo rápidamente el sello real. Loki estudió su rostro cuidadosamente, esperando escuchar las noticias.

—El rey necesita nuestra ayuda. Él dice que hay extrañas desapariciones sucediendo en todo el reino y se quedaron sin medios de investigación. Piensan que podría estar relacionado con la magia y les gustaría ver si puedo ayudarlos. Necesito prepararme para mi viaje de inmediato. Amora, ve a empacar, te vas conmigo. También voy a tomar a un centenar de nuestros soldados y una veintena de valquirias como guardia personal —ordenó Thor sin dudarlo, poniéndose de pie. Loki hizo lo mismo, corriendo hacia su esposo, quien ya marchaba hacia sus habitaciones.

—Thor, creo que debería ser yo quien vaya contigo. Si los crímenes están realmente relacionados con la magia, seguramente puedo ayudar —objetó Loki, viendo a Thor llamar a Mjolnir.

—Sé que podrías ayudar, pero necesito que te quedes aquí. El reino te necesita. Eres la única persona en la que confío lo suficiente como para gobernar aquí. Y si se vuelve peligroso y me pasa algo, tienes que estar aquí.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —Loki gritó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡¿Por qué dirías eso?!

Thor suspiró y dejó de empacar cosas en un cofre de madera que planeaba llevar consigo.

—Ahora soy un rey, Loki. No puedo negarme a ayudar en la investigación y necesito pensar en el bien de nuestro hogar. Por supuesto, no creo que me vaya a pasar algo, pero si así fuera, eres lo más parecido que tengo a un sucesor. Soy el último de mi línea de sangre, amor. Necesitamos tomar esta precaución. Lo siento —se acercó a su esposo, besando suavemente su frente arrugada.

—No me gusta esto —gimió Loki.

—Lo sé —Thor asintió con la cabeza—. Pero estaré a solo un Bifrost de distancia —Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes simplemente saltar de un reino a otro —protestó Loki—. ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Tres o cuatro semanas. Tal vez menos —Thor contó rápidamente el tiempo que necesitaría para liderar una investigación adecuada en el reino élfico.

—Estarás fuera un mes. Con Amora —Loki dejó escapar y resopló molesto—. Por supuesto.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Thor frunció el ceño, ofendido por el comentario de Loki.

—¡Significa que ella aprovechará esta oportunidad para hacer un movimiento sobre ti! ¡Ella intentará seducirte! ¡Ha estado esperando un momento como este! —Loki gritó.

—No hagas esto, Loki. Necesito irme, sabes que lo necesito. Amora es mi asistente personal. Ella va conmigo y tú te quedas aquí. Necesito que te quedes aquí. Sé razonable. ¿He hecho algo para romper tu confianza? —Thor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Amaba a Loki más de lo que amaba su propia vida, pero sus celos se estaban volviendo molestos, especialmente en un momento como este.

—No —admitió Loki enojado.

—Sí, bueno, entonces vas a tener que superar esto. Eres demasiado importante para viajar conmigo.

—Soy demasiado importante, eh. No es una cuestión de importancia, eres el Padre de Todos, si realmente fuera peligroso, te quedarías aquí —argumentó la reina.

—¡Por supuesto que eres importante! Eres lo más importante en mi vida y te quedas aquí. Es mi última palabra. ¡No te permitiré ir a Alfheim! —Thor levantó la voz y lanzó los brazos a un lado de manera agitada.

—No. Simplemente no me quieres allí. Amora es el ideal de la belleza de Aesir, ¡probablemente estés emocionado de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, sin que tu marido te vigile todo el tiempo! —Loki escupió.

—No puedo creer que dijeras algo tan rencoroso. ¿Por qué harías eso? Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo. Si no es por nuestra conexión, entonces por tus poderes. Solías ser el ser más amable que conocía y ahora ... —Thor sacudió la cabeza, triste por su discusión—... no te reconozco. Hice todo por ti, Loki. Estaba listo para morir por ti en Helheim.

—Bueno, en realidad morí por ti —recordó Loki.

—¿Es esto lo que estamos haciendo ahora? ¿Contando nuestros sacrificios? —Thor resopló, mordiéndose el labio—. Bien —sacudió la cabeza y se alejó. Él puede enviar a alguien a empacar para él—. Para que lo sepas, podrías haber muerto si no fuera por mí, pero sacrifiqué a mi única familia por ti —con esas palabras, Thor salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Loki se sentó en la cama, luchando contra las lágrimas. ¿Qué quiso decir Thor con eso? ¿Sacrificó a su única familia? Su única familia era Odín y le dijo que el viejo rey murió mientras dormía cuando Thor se fue a Hel. No mataría a su padre. No. Él nunca haría eso. Loki sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente no. No importa lo que Odín le hizo a Loki, él todavía era su padre.

Una pareja de sirvientes entró en la habitación, corriendo silenciosamente y recogiendo todo lo que su rey necesitaría en su viaje. Loki se puso de pie, caminando hacia el balcón, cuando se fueron y miró el puente del arco iris, esperando ver a toda la comitiva dirigiéndose hacia su portero. Esperó, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas rosadas, mirando la escena frente a él. Finalmente vio al rey salir con su caballo favorito, Amora cabalgando a su lado. Les siguieron veinte de las valquirias que demostraron ser las mejores en su entrenamiento hasta el momento, cientos de soldados y algunos sirvientes. Thor volvió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirando hacia el balcón donde estaba Loki, con la angustia visible en su rostro. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió la cara hacia el frente y arreó al caballo por el puente.

Los siguientes tres días fueron increíblemente dolorosos. Loki preguntó por el castillo para averiguar los detalles de la muerte de Odín, pero todos le dirían lo mismo que Thor dijo cuando se despertó en el Golden Palace.

—El rey murió durante el sueño de Odín antes de que Thor regresara —tenía que haber más en la historia y Loki sabía que solo había una persona que podía responder a su pregunta, por lo que salió del palacio por la mañana, antes de tener que celebrar otra audiencia en la corte y fue a ver al único hombre que podía haber sabido la respuesta.

—Thor se enojará si te digo —le dijo el portero, incluso antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—Él ya está enojado conmigo, entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? —Loki se encogió de hombros, paseando por el puerto, noches de insomnio visibles en su rostro. Heimdall lo observó atentamente, sabiendo muy bien sus problemas.

—Cuando estabas en Helheim, pude ver la trampa y se la informé a Thor, traicionando a Odín. Thor estaba furioso. No creo haberlo visto actuar así, ni siquiera cuando su madre fue asesinada, estaba listo para atacar a Odín, pero lo acompañé a Hel para evitar que abrieras la caja. Odín cayó en el sueño, es cierto, pero no murió exactamente ... naturalmente. Cuando Thor te encontró, ya estabas muerto y le pidió a Hela que te devolviera la vida y tomara la suya. Ella se negó, diciendo que él no es a quien ella quiere. Ella solicitó la muerte de Odín a cambio de tu alma y Thor estuvo de acuerdo —explicó el portero. Loki detuvo su golpeteo y se volvió hacia Heimdall en estado de shock.

—¿Thor le dio Odín a Hela para salvarme?

El hombre de piel color chocolate asintió con la cabeza.

—Y creo que nunca se arrepintió. Loki, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo?

—Siempre, mi amigo —respondió Loki rápidamente, todavía sin creer el sacrificio de Thor por él. Sabía lo difícil que era su relación con su padre, pero esto...

—Sé que Thor no cree que Amora realmente intente seducirlo y te encuentra celoso e irracional y creo que deberías confiar en él un poco más, lo hago, pero ella realmente quiere seducirlo. La escuché hablar con una de sus amigas sobre lo genial que sería como reina —admitió.

—¡Lo sabía! —Loki exclamó—. Jodidamente lo sabía. Esa puta, esa perra, ese coño mullido.

—Loki, cálmate, por favor. Thor no tiene ningún interés en ella —le aseguró Heimdall.

—Pero se han ido por semanas. Cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—¿Acabas de enterarte de su sacrificio y realmente crees que Thor te engañaría con Amora?

Loki resopló ante sus palabras, odiaba cuando no tenía razón, pero Heimdall sí. Sabía que Thor no le mentía, no podía y el guardián tampoco le mentiría.

—Creo que debería escribirle una disculpa —murmuró Loki en voz baja, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

—Creo que deberías, tráemelo lo antes posible. Me aseguraré de que lo entienda.

Al día siguiente, Loki se sentó dentro de la sala de reuniones, revisando otra ley que llamó su atención con algunos de los nobles. Envió una carta a Thor anoche, derramando su corazón. En realidad, era más fácil escribir sobre sus sentimientos que hablar sobre ellos y le contó todo a Thor.

Escribió sobre cómo nunca esperó amar a alguien de la forma en que lo ama y que, desde el envenenamiento, ha vivido con un terrible miedo a perderlo. Admitió que a veces tenía pesadillas sobre Thor muriendo en sus brazos, frío como el hielo o abandonándolo, gritando que nunca quiere volver a ver su rostro traicionero. Explicó que la razón por la que odia a Amora es que entiende la expresión de su rostro, sabe lo que es querer a alguien así, sabe lo que es desear el poder y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que son muy similares en muchos aspectos y lo volvió loco.

Pensó que podría dormir mejor después de escribir todo esto, pero se sentía bastante extraño. Siguió dando vueltas, sudando y refunfuñando. No pudo encontrar una posición correcta o ningún consuelo en absoluto. No estaba mucho mejor ahora cuando estaba sentado en la habitación con un simple chitón, usando un papel para abanicarse. Estaba un poco mareado y no podía obligarse a comer esta mañana. Sintió que su estómago devolvería todo lo que intentó enviar.

—Su majestad —alguien se dirigió a él—. ¡Su Majestad! —la voz se hizo más fuerte, pero la cabeza de Loki estaba girando y pudo descubrir quién le estaba hablando.

—Su Majestad, ¿está bien? —otra voz le preguntó. Lone frunció el ceño desde la esquina de la habitación, donde estaba parada, mirando a su reina con cuidado. Ella corrió hacia él, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

—Mi reina, creo que deberías descansar. No te ves muy bien —le susurró al oído, notando cuánto sudaba. Ella puso una mano sobre su mejilla, su expresión se oscureció aún más—. Estás ardiendo —dijo en voz baja. Incluso en este cuerpo, todavía era de alguna manera Jotun, ¿podría incluso calentarse tanto?—. ¡Llama a un sanador! ¡Ahora! Con rapidez —uno de los guardias se fue corriendo a buscar un sanador para su reina enferma.

—Está bien, mi reina. Estarás bien —murmuró a Loki, pero él realmente no estaba prestando atención. Dos soldados se le acercaron, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, para que pudieran moverlo a sus aposentos o al ala del curandero. Los nobles se levantaron de sus asientos, mirando a su alrededor confundidos, sin saber qué hacer. Loki se puso de pie y le temblaron las piernas. Apenas podía sentir sus extremidades. Sus rodillas se rindieron y la oscuridad lo rodeó cuando su cuerpo cayó, solo para ser atrapado por los soldados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente, no me maten. 
> 
> Ok, esto va para mal. 🙁


	12. El fuego y el hielo

El estado de Loki cayó rápidamente. Pasaría horas inconsciente, solo para despertarse con fiebre, gritando el nombre de Thor en el delirio. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, dolorido y débil. Estaba sangrando. Al principio, los curanderos pensaron que estaba experimentando un aborto espontáneo debido a la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, pero pensaron que Thor sabría si estaba embarazada y luego de un examen exhaustivo confirmaron su sospecha. Loki no estaba y nunca ha estado embarazada.

—Deberíamos enviarle una carta al rey. En caso de que... —la voz de Lone se desvaneció al final de su oración.

—Él esta débil, pero no creo que su vida esté en peligro —le aseguró uno de los sanadores.

—Él querría saber de todos modos —se opuso—. Aunque la reina no quiera que le digamos.

La sala quedó en silencio. El rey se había ido y la reina estaba enferma, no había nadie para intervenir. En caso de que ambos murieran, el heredero legítimo del trono sería el hijo nonato de Býleistr, pero necesitaban que alguien estuviera allí ahora. Por lo general, el rey elegía a alguien para tomar su lugar antes de irse, pero esa persona era Loki, el noble señor luchó durante horas, antes de que se conformaran con un nombre. Heimdall. El portero fue llevado al Palacio, siendo considerado la persona más sabia en Asgard y se le pidió que tomara una decisión sobre Loki.

Observó al hombre enfermo con el ceño fruncido en el rostro, las velas en la habitación reflejándose en su armadura dorada.

—Tenemos que decirle a Thor. Ahora —decidió.

El palacio preparó un mensajero que fue entrenado para viajar a través de Bifrost y no se cansaría de ello, y Heimdall le dio una nota con un breve mensaje para el rey. El niño se subió a un caballo, atesorando la nota y corriendo por el portal hacia el reino élfico.

Alfeim era uno de los lugares más bellos de los nueve reinos. Estuvo arremolinándose de colores durante todo el año, floreciendo diferentes flores en diferentes estaciones. El aire era fresco y a veces se sentía un poco delgado. A los elfos les encantaba pasar tiempo en la naturaleza, por lo que había columpios colgando de los árboles, glorietas ubicadas en los lugares más inesperados, estanques donde se encontrarían y nadarían, y patios de juegos donde pasaron su tiempo con varios deportes, boxeando o practicando tiro con arco.

Observaron al mensajero cuidadosamente, sin saber qué pensar de él.

—¡Tengo que hablar con el rey Thor! —él gritó—. Es un asunto urgente. ¿Me puede mostrar el camino al palacio? —preguntó y uno de los elfos que acababa de hacer un picnic en un campo, ahora arruinado por el Bifrost, le mostró el camino. Cargó hacia el lugar, esperando encontrar a su rey lo antes posible.

Thor estaba discutiendo una de las últimas desapariciones que ocurrieron en un pueblo lejano al borde del reino. Se detuvo a media frase cuando uno de los guardias anunció la llegada del mensajero asgardiano. El niño corrió hacia su rey, cayó de rodillas y le entregó la nota de Heimdall.

—Mi rey, debes regresar a Asgard sin demora. La reina está muy enferma y los sanadores están indefensos. Los ojos de Thor se abrieron. Rápidamente rompió el sello de la carta de Heimall, pasando la vista por sus garabatos.

—Necesito irme. Ahora —declaró simplemente, agarrando a Mjolnir.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo el rey élfico—. Te deseamos lo mejor. Enviaremos a su gente lo antes posible.

—No, puedes quedarte con ellos por ahora. Amora que tiene la responsabilidad de supervisar la investigación por ahora. Tú —se volvió hacia el mensajero—. Regrese al Bifrost, será recompensado por su servicio cuando regrese —Thor no dio otra orden, se apresuró a girar su martillo y volar al puerto, donde fue recogido por Heimdall, que ya lo estaba esperando.

—¿Cuándo comenzó esto? —Thor le preguntó al portero, quien le dio su espada a un soldado, y le indicó que vigilara el portal.

—Ayer por la mañana. Se desmayó durante una reunión. No ha estado completamente consciente desde entonces. Solo se despierta por segundos, delirando y gritando tu nombre —explicó Heimdall, corriendo por el puente con Thor.

—¿Por qué esperarías? ¡Deberías haberme llamado de inmediato! —Thor gritó, acelerando, ya girando su martillo, sin esperar una respuesta.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Heimdall, deteniéndose mientras Thor volaba frente al palacio, corriendo hacia el ala del curandero donde toda la servidumbre merodeaba alrededor de Loki en un intento de ayudarlo. Todos se hicieron a un lado en el momento en que notaron a Thor.

—¡Loki! —gritó el nombre de su marido, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama. Agarró la mano de Loki y la apretó.

—Su fiebre no está mejorando, mi rey —admitió el sanador principal—. Pero el sangrado se detuvo hace un par de horas.

—¿El sangrado? —Thor repitió cuando Loki gimió, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado cuando otra ola de delirio se apoderó de su cuerpo. El rey apretó su mano un poco más y fue entonces cuando la sintió. Sus poderes reaccionaron al estado de Loki, informándole de lo que está sucediendo.

—Oh, Norns —exhaló antes de que lograran responder a su pregunta sobre el sangrado de Loki. Rápidamente se puso de pie, recogiendo a su esposo en sus brazos, tirando de su cuerpo hirviendo al suyo.

—Está entrando en celo —anunció Thor—. Voy a cuidar de él desde aquí.

Fue tan estúpido. La manzana Ioddun que comieron hace unas semanas durante el Festival debe haber afectado a Loki y, al haberse ido Thor, no había nada que lo controlara para que no entrara en calor. Debería haber pensado en esto antes de irse. Debería haber preparado una poción o lanzar algún encantamiento.

—Estás bien, princesa. Todo está bien ahora, me ocuparé de ti —Thor aún no había tenido tiempo de leer la carta de Loki y ahora se sentía pesada en su bolsillo. Estaba ausente cuando fue entregado en el palacio real de Alfeim y solo lo recibió antes de que el mensajero irrumpiera en la habitación con otra nota. Loki se quejó.

—Está bien —repitió Thor. Suavemente dejó a Loki en su cama, quitándole el camisón con el que el sanador lo vistió. La piel de Loki se estaba poniendo un poco azul y Thor podía sentir que el calor estaba casi aquí. Levantó a Loki nuevamente, llevándolo al baño. Puso su cuerpo en una bañera, llenándolo con agua fría. Loki suspiró aliviado cuando la frialdad tocó su cuerpo, su piel perdió más de su tono crema. Thor se desnudó, subió al agua con él, a pesar de que el agua le parecía hielo. Acercó a Loki, dibujando patrones sobre su espalda. Loki se durmió nuevamente, exhausto por la fiebre.

Esperó a que la piel de Loki volviera a convertirse en la de un Jotun y luego lo llevó a la cama. Loki seguía durmiendo y la situación le ofreció la oportunidad de leer su carta.

_Mi querido Thor_

_No puedo expresar lo avergonzado que estoy por mi comportamiento. Sé que mis celos son degradantes y no los mereces, pero desde el envenenamiento... Sé que nunca te lo dije y debería haberlo hecho, ¡pero estoy tan aterrorizado de perderte! A veces me despierto a tu lado y te miro en medio de la noche y siento este miedo horrible. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y solo comienza cuando tu cofre se eleva mientras respiras. Pensé que podía hacer todo para asegurarme de que nunca estarías en peligro así, pero solo me di cuenta de que la muerte no es la única forma de perderte, cuando noté la forma en que Amora (y no solo ella) te mira._

_No creo que pueda sobrevivir, Thor. Tengo pesadillas sobre sostener tu cuerpo helado y cuando me despierto, siento que mi sangre se congela en mis venas. A veces sueño con ti gritándome, gritando por no querer verme nunca más. Yo, la traidora puta Jotun. Es tan difícil no estar celoso entonces. Lo sé, no hay nada que pueda decir para disculparme por mi acción, pero te estoy diciendo que entiendas..._

_Debería haberte dicho hace meses. Lo siento mucho Thor._

_Si solo hubiera sabido... que sacrificaste a tu padre por mí... Yo... no hay nada que pueda decir, mi amor. Tienes razón, tu sacrificio fue más grande que el mío, lo siento mucho. Lo seguiré diciendo. También debería decirte cuánto te amo. Siento que no te lo digo lo suficiente, pero lo hago._

_Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso y si necesitaras volviera a abrir el Ataúd de Nyx, lo haría._

_No me gusta Amora, porque sé por qué te mira como lo hace. Conozco esa mirada. Te miro así cuando más te deseo. Sé lo ambiciosa que es, también puedo verlo en sus ojos. Me da miedo, porque, por mucho que odie admitirlo, somos muy parecidos y si estuviera en su lugar, haría todo lo posible para hacerte mío. No está justificando mi acción, pero eres todo lo que tengo._

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, Thor._

_Hiciste todo por mí y ahora seré yo quien haga el trabajo. Trabajaré en mis celos. Tienes razón, nunca me diste una razón para dudar de ti, así que no lo haré._

_Humildemente tuyo._

_Loki._

—Oh Loki —Thor miró a su reina dormida y desnuda. Deberías haberme contado sobre la pesadilla. Él sonrió para sí mismo. Pero, de nuevo, tampoco te lo habría dicho. Bajó la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Loki. El calor estaba casi aquí, podía sentirlo. La próxima semana va a ser difícil. No había forma de que pudiera usar su magia para romper el calor antes de que terminara. Tal acción podría ser peligrosa para el equilibrio hormonal de Loki e incluso podría hacerlo infértil. Tienen las manzanas Ioddun, pero él no va a arriesgarse, ahora cuidará a Loki como debería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Se acerca un capítulo lleno de obscenidades, lo merecemos, lo hacemos. Gracias por su apoyo, los amo ♥
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Tenía que actualizar esta primero, porque nos quedamos en crisis. Pero ya vimos que no hay nada malo y se nos viene un capítulo lleno de frutifantástico. 
> 
> Considero que Ladysonne se merece la dedicatoria del capítulo, por que fue la única que adivinó que le pasaba a Loki.
> 
> Pero bueno, sin más que agregar, bye que bye.


	13. El calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki entra en celo y Thor tiene que cuidarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por no actualizar. Tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo desde que comencé la serie, pero cuando me senté para hacerlo, no fue tan fácil y simplemente no pude hacerlo. Entonces, probablemente no sea un buen capítulo.
> 
> También tuve un examen en la universidad (que aprobé yay) y una entrevista de trabajo (que obtuve yay) y planeo tomar otro trabajo para que la vida esté un poco loca, pero está bien. Un poco loco está más que bien. Siempre me recuerdo lo que dice Tom Hiddleston: Sé amable, puntual, toma el trabajo en serio y no te tomes a ti mismo demasiado en serio. ♥ ♥
> 
> ¡Gracias por su paciencia y todo el amor! xoxo

Thor estaba apretando el cálido cuerpo azul de Loki mientras su esposo seguía murmurando tonterías en su oído. Esperó pacientemente, apartándole el cabello húmedo a Loki de la cara, golpeando suavemente un trozo de algodón húmedo sobre sus labios secos y ocasionalmente obligándolo a beber un poco de agua. Sabía que Loki se negaría a comer y beber durante el calor y que era su trabajo asegurarse de que se mantuviera a salvo. Lanzó un hechizo para asegurar su habitación para que cualquiera que se acercara no pudiera verse afectado por las feromonas de Loki. No estaba seguro de si tendría algún efecto en la gente de Aesir, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema que discutió con Loki no hace mucho. Tener un hijo. No estaba seguro de si estaban listos y sentía que estaba usando a Loki de alguna manera. Pronto su esposo hará todo lo posible para que Thor lo folle. Había un 90% de posibilidades de que quedara embarazada durante los próximos días y Thor lo quería, pero saber que Loki no era doloroso. Se juró a sí mismo hacer que Loki se sintiera poderoso incluso cuando naciera su hijo. Lo incluiría en el reinado tanto como sea posible para que nunca más se sintiera apartado.

Por un segundo pensó en usar sus poderes para proteger a Loki del embarazo no deseado, pero escuchó que el calor no cumplido podría ser muy doloroso e incluso peligroso. Si estuvieran preparados, podría haber evitado que el calor comenzara, pero de esta manera... no había nada que pudiera hacer más que seguir adelante.

—Lo siento, Loki —susurró Thor, besando su sien—. Pero lo prometo, me ocuparé de ustedes dos.

El calor tardó menos de una hora en romperse por completo. Loki cambió a Jotun nuevamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajó ligeramente y se despertó de su sueño. Thor podía sentir su excitación mientras sus cuerpos se apretaban entre sí.

—Thor —se quejó Loki—. Te necesito. Llévame, lléname —Thor no esperó nada. Rodó a Loki sobre su cama, se subió encima de su cuerpo necesitado y lo besó con profunda pasión y amor. El beso fue en silencio diciendo: 'Te tengo. Estás seguro.'

La mano de Thor viajó entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos recorrieron su longitud. El toque de plumas hizo gemir a Loki. Siempre fue sensible, pero este era un nivel completamente nuevo. Tocó a su reina entre sus muslos, sintiendo una cantidad inusual de humedad. El Jotun estaba goteando, abierto y acogedor.

—Por favor, cógeme, lléname con tu esperma, te necesito —se quejó Loki en su oído, haciendo que Thor gimiera. Será una semana larga.

Agarró las caderas de Loki con fuerza, llevándose a su abertura con fugas. Empujó, gimiendo ante el calor y la facilidad.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien —se quejó, empujando sus caderas hacia Loki.

—No tanto como tú. Oh, Thor —Thor sabía que el cuerpo de Loki le dolía por su semen, pero también se dio cuenta de que es importante seguir completando a Loki. Cuanto antes lo impregne, antes se acabará el calor.

Acarició la virilidad de Loki, mientras sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre un codo. Loki gritó cuando golpeó un punto especialmente sensible dentro de él, clavando sus afiladas uñas profundamente dentro de la piel de Thor, que no tenía cicatrices por primera vez en siglos y a Thor no le importó que Loki pudiera arruinar su piel recién curada, porque ese grito ondulado, esos gemidos... eran todo lo que quería escuchar. Entró en Loki, sintiendo que sus paredes sedosas se cerraban cuando se deslizó fuera de él. Observó cómo los músculos de Loki se apretaban mientras trataban de mantener la semilla de Thor dentro de él. Maravilloso. La anatomía de los Jotun es realmente una maravilla.

Loki abrió los ojos y miró a Thor con una mezcla de confusión, miedo y necesidad. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pierda los últimos pedazos de racionalidad nuevamente, pero ahora, por un minuto o dos, Loki sabe lo que está sucediendo.

—Thor, regresaste —tocó la mejilla de su esposo suavemente, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho por todo.

—Está bien amor. No llores No estoy enojado. He leído tu carta, entiendo ahora, tenías miedo de perderme, lo entiendo. Perdón por no detener tu calor a tiempo. Debería haber sido más inteligente —se disculpó Thor rápidamente, sabiendo que la mente de Loki va a desaparecer pronto.

—No es tu culpa. Yo tampoco lo pensé —Loki sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora tendremos que lidiar con la consecuencia.

—Sé que no quieres quedar embarazada, pero si trato de evitarlo, podría ser peligroso —Loki asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Está bien. No esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, pero será tu hijo y... quiero a tu hijo —Thor sonrió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Te amo

—Yo también te amo —respondió Loki en voz baja.

Thor lo ayudó a comer un plato de gachas y beber un poco de agua, antes de que la siguiente ola de calor lo golpeara y volviera a ser un desastre. Esta vez, Thor colocó a Loki encima de él, disfrutando de la forma en que su esposo lo montó a horcajadas, saltando sobre sus caderas, gimiendo fuertemente ante la sensación de Thor llenándolo. El rey tenía los dedos apretados alrededor de la cintura de Loki con fuerza, ayudándolo a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en caso de que sus muslos se cansaran. Tenía miedo de lastimar a Loki, pero no podía obligarse a soltarlo. Frotó sus pulgares sobre las líneas prominentes de su piel y Loki gimió cada vez que pellizcaba una de las líneas, la sensación era tan nueva y excitante.

Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho. Loki solo descansaría un poco, antes de despertarse necesitado nuevamente. Cuando Thor estaba demasiado cansado para ponerlo en celo otra vez, agarró uno de los falos de cristal que trajo a Loki de Vanaheim y los usó para sacarlo.

Loki felizmente dobló las rodillas, cuando Thor se sentó detrás de él, apoyando su cuerpo, mientras usaba el cristal para satisfacerlo. No fue suficiente, Loki ansiaba la semilla de Thor, pero era mejor que nada. Thor usó su mano libre para jugar con los pezones y las delicadas líneas patrimoniales de Loki. De vez en cuando los pellizcaba, los acariciaba. Loki mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, gimiendo directamente al oído de su esposo.

—Sí, Loki. Déjalo ir mi amor. Déjalo ir —Thor siguió susurrándole al oído como una oración—. Eres tan hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que he visto. Sí, mi vida. Déjalo ir. Déjalo ir —Loki volvió a gritar su nombre, apretando sus músculos alrededor del cristal en un orgasmo casi doloroso. Se quedó dormido en los brazos de Thor justo después y el rey tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para levantarse de la cama y buscar algo de tela para lavar a su esposo.

Pasaron los días. Estaban llenos de gemidos, súplicas, gemidos y gritos. Heimdal siguió cuidando el reino, porque Thor apenas salía de sus aposentos y cuando lo hacía solo era para estirar las extremidades mientras Loki dormía.

Era el sexto día del calor de Loki y Thor se estaba preocupando, porque aún no había disminuido. Ninguna semilla echó raíces todavía y estaba empezando a preocuparse por Loki. Besó a su reina en la mejilla suavemente, antes de salir de la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se puso un simple quitón y se lo ajustó alrededor de la cintura con un cinturón, antes de salir de las habitaciones, buscando al portero.

—¿Está todo bien? —Thor preguntó automáticamente cuando entró en la sala del trono.

—El reino no necesita tu interferencia —le aseguró el hombre—. Pero no obstante estás preocupado. Sobre Loki— el rey asintió con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por la barba. Suspiró, sentado en el trono de Loki. Pasó los dedos sobre la rosa que decoraba el reposabrazos. Una señal de la gente de Loki.

—No entiendo. Soy el dios de la fertilidad. El calor debería haber terminado en dos días como máximo.

—Los cuerpos son cosas extrañas —comentó Heimdal—. Loki es fuerte. Puede sobrevivir al calor sin estar impregnado.

—Es solo que... es el primero y ya tiene que pasar por mucho dolor. Sé que realmente no quiere tener un hijo, pero... el reino necesita un heredero. Tiene que suceder tarde o temprano —se dijo Thor en voz alta. Su mejor amigo permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de responder.

—Tal vez sea el problema, Thor. No quiere al niño. Tal vez lo está bloqueando de alguna manera. Inconscientemente.

—Hablamos de eso cuando el calor lo dejo. Dijo que quiere a mi hijo, aunque no se siente preparado.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. No creo que él sepa que lo está haciendo —explicó Heimdal. Thor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y asintió lentamente.

—Mhm. Tiene sentido. Gracias mi amigo. Debería volver. Se va a despertar pronto —Thor regresó a la habitación, aún descalzo. Podía escuchar a Loki gritar su nombre en el momento en que entraba al pasillo, podía oler las feromonas de Loki en el aire, que lo mareaba casi. Estaba contento de lanzar el hechizo que impedía que otros se vieran afectados, porque no creía que pudiera luchar contra alguien que intentara llegar a Loki sin lastimarlos.

Entró en sus habitaciones para encontrar a Loki follándose con los dedos. Sus piernas estaban dobladas y levantadas en el aire para alcanzar un mejor ángulo y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Una de sus manos acariciaba su erección mientras que la otra trabajaba su abertura húmeda. Thor no pudo ver cuántos dedos logró meter dentro de él, pero pudo ver que se estaba causando mucho placer.

Thor tiró de su cinturón y alfileres, quitándose las pocas prendas de ropa de su cuerpo, mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo cuando lo alcanzó. Loki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que Dios se subió a la cama, arrodillado entre las piernas de Loki. Los enganchó sobre sus hombros, inclinándose hacia abajo, alejando las manos de Loki. Thor rápidamente tomó su erección en su boca, antes de reemplazar los dedos de Loki con los suyos. Su esposo envolvió sus dedos en el desordenado cabello rubio de Thor, gimiendo su nombre en otra ola de placer que lo cubrió por completo. Thor no esperó nada. Cambió un poco su posición, se sentó sobre sus talones y llevó el cuerpo de Loki a su regazo. Las caderas de su esposo se hundieron sobre él.

Loki se movió, apenas consciente de su entorno. Solo podía concentrarse en la sensación de Thor llenándolo, pulsando en él. La fricción creada por el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

—Sé que tienes miedo —susurró Thor al oído de Loki cuando supo que su reina estaba cerca nuevamente—. Está perfectamente bien tener miedo, pero no estás solo. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime, querida. Mi princesa, déjate llevar. Déjame tenerte, déjame plantar la semilla de nuestro amor dentro de ti —Loki abrió los ojos, las esferas rojas miraban al hombre frente a él como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí y que estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Thor usó esta atención para hablarle más.

—Está bien, Loki, lo prometo —juró Thor en voz baja—. No te defraudaré. Criaremos a este niño juntos y seguirás siendo la reina poderosa que eres —Loki se inclinó y lo besó. Ahuecó la cara de Thor en sus manos azules, vertiendo su corazón en ese beso. El agarre de Thor sobre las caderas de Loki se tensó y su beso se volvió descuidado cuando ambos cayeron al borde del placer, gritando los nombres del otro. Loki se derrumbó en los brazos de Thor, cansado y completamente agotado. Thor lo colocó suavemente sobre la cama, concentrando sus poderes para vigilar el estado de Loki.

Le tomó tres horas, pero Thor pudo decir que su semilla encontró su lugar. El color de Loki comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente y sabía que cuando su esposo se despierte, el calor habrá terminado y así cambiará la vida tal como la conocen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos babbyyyyyyy, yeiii, ya veremos como les va a estos dos.
> 
> Ya me voy que me falta una historia.
> 
> Bye que bye.


	14. Se acerca la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El calor de Loki ha terminado y nuestra pareja real favorita tiene que volver a gobernar y resolver misteriosas desapariciones en Alfeim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y muchas gracias a @Fujoshi_Gal por ser mi Beta. ¡El hecho de que este capítulo sea presentable es su increíble trabajo!

La semana siguiente fue borrosa para Loki. Estaba cansado por el calor, perdió algo de peso y le dolían los músculos. En su mayoría solo estaba acostado, durmiendo y comiendo cualquier cosa que le presentaran. Thor tenía mucho que cuidar, a pesar de que Heimdall hizo todo lo posible para mantener el reino en orden. El rey utilizó cada segundo de su tiempo libre para visitar a su marido. Estaba un poco cansado, pero recuperó su fuerza mucho más rápido que Loki. Le leería antes de que se durmieran, o más bien antes de que Loki se durmiera con la cabeza en el pecho de Thor o en su regazo. Todavía no habían anunciado al bebé, pero estaba claro para todos los que sabían sobre el calor de Loki que podría llegar cualquier día.

Thor besó la frente de su esposo, disfrutando de su aspecto tan temprano en la mañana. Loki todavía necesitaba dormir y ni siquiera notó el movimiento de Thor cuando el rey se levantó lentamente y se alejó para prepararse para su día. Usó la paz de la madrugada para pensar en cómo serían sus vidas una vez que llegara el bebé, pero también en lo que el embarazo le haría a Loki. Para su vergüenza, tuvo que admitir que tenía poca información sobre la anatomía de Jotun y se prometió a sí mismo tomarse un momento para investigar o discutirlo con Loki.

Amora ya lo esperaba en el pequeño salón antes de su dormitorio, que formaba parte de sus aposentos privados y un lugar al que muy pocos tenían acceso. Para consternación de Loki, Amora había recibido recientemente este privilegio, porque Thor pensó que no era cortés dejarla esperando en el pasillo. Se puso de pie tan pronto como entró Thor e inclinó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, mi rey. ¿Has dormido bien? —lo saludó, su voz dulce como un caramelo.

—Buenos días, Amora —respondió el Padre de Todos— Y sí, lo he hecho, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tengo programado hoy? —salió por la puerta y ella rápidamente se unió a él, igualando su ritmo.

—Hemos recibido noticias de Alfheim sobre la investigación —Thor sintió una punzada de vergüenza por no liderar la investigación como prometió, pero realmente no sintió mucho arrepentimiento. Loki era más importante y había llegado justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que habría pasado si el calor hubiera llegado antes de que él interfiriera.

—¿Ya hablaste con el mensajero? —él cuestionó.

—No, mi rey. Llegó por Bifrost hace unos treinta minutos, le ofrecieron un refrigerio, pero se negó a comer antes de hablar contigo —el rey frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Deberías haberme despertado —comentó Thor, acelerando a la sala del trono. Mjolnir se sintió repentinamente pesado en su cadera y no pudo reprimir un mal presentimiento al respecto. Amora cogió la stolla de su falda para mantenerse al día con el hombre.

—Lo siento, mi rey —murmuró rápidamente—. Recibimos un mensaje de Vanaheim. La reina Ardul le pide permiso para enviar una delegación. El asunto es aparentemente urgente.

—Permiso concedido, cuídalo, Amora, y avísame cuando lleguen.

—Sí mi rey. También me tomé la libertad de investigar las tradiciones sobre cómo anunciar la llegada de un heredero real —Thor le lanzó una rápida mirada, aún frunciendo el ceño. No tuvo que preguntar. Ella sabía lo que él se preguntaba—. Solo asumiendo, mi rey —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes traerme notas al respecto más tarde.

—Sí, mi rey.

Entraron en la sala del trono. Thor sintió la tensión en el momento en que puso el pie en la gran sala. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su trono, dos a la vez y prácticamente saltó a su asiento cuando el mensajero rápidamente cayó de rodillas.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a Asgard —Thor reconoció al joven, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

—Gracias, Padre de Todos. Traigo noticias sobre la investigación en Alfheim —anunció el hombre y Thor asintió con la cabeza. Soltó a Mjolnir y la dejó frente a la habitación.

—Así me dijeron. Habla —le invitó el rey y el hombre levantó la vista en breve, con miedo visible en sus ojos.

—Las desapariciones están relacionadas con la magia. Fue confirmado por uno de nuestros grupos que investigó el bosque. Encontraron lo que parece ser el escondite de esta... cosa —las cejas de Thor se juntaron por el título, pero no dijo nada—. Era una cueva vacía, pero había claros signos de que alguien se quedaba allí, también... encontraron cuerpos.

—¿Cuerpos? —Thor repitió, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Sí, mi rey. No eran todos los que faltaban, pero les faltaban los corazones y les arrancaron los ojos. Había mucha sangre y parte de ella parecía estar formando extraños dibujos y signos. Asumimos que los elfos muertos fueron utilizados para algún tipo de magia oscura. Uno de los soldados dibujó todas las marcas que encontraron —. El hombre se puso de pie, buscando un papel doblado con los dibujos. Se subió al trono de Thor, ofreciéndolo al rey que lo tomó sin dudarlo. El mensajero caminó hacia atrás hasta su lugar, con cuidado de no caer en las escaleras mientras el rey abría el papel.

Thor estaba tan atrapado por la noticia que ni siquiera notó que Loki entraba en la habitación. Estaba vestido con un cómodo mono de terciopelo negro sin mangas con cuello alto y su cabello estaba suelto excepto por dos pequeñas trenzas en los lados que se conectaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Caminó hacia arriba y detrás de Thor para besar su sien, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó los dibujos.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó Loki, tomando el papel. Thor le permitió tenerlo, porque esperaba que Loki lo entendiera un poco más de lo que él lo había hecho.

—Es una copia de dibujos que se encontraron en una cueva en Alfheim. ¿Los reconoces? —Thor preguntó, mirando a su esposo llegar a su propio trono. Loki se sentó y asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión era un misterio para todos en la habitación menos para Thor. El Padre de Todos conocía a su esposo y sabía que la fachada ilegible era de hecho una demostración de inmenso miedo. Fue el rostro de Loki lo que lo hizo realmente preocuparse por la situación.

—Algunos de ellos —admitió Loki—. Tendría que investigar el resto. Es un lenguaje antiguo, su conocimiento es raro por decirlo al menos. Solo lo sé porque solía estudiarlo en Jotunheim —explicó la reina.

—¿Es Jotun entonces? —preguntó el rey, y Loki tarareó en confirmación.

—Sin embargo, es una versión antigua del idioma, básicamente olvidada como mencioné.

—¿Entonces el asesino es de Jotunheim? —Loki miró a su esposo brevemente, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La verdadera pregunta que el rey quería hacer era: ¿podría ser Helblindi?

—Posiblemente —murmuró Loki.

—Mi rey —habló el mensajero de nuevo—, no es todo. Uno de los aldeanos dijo que lo vio.

—¿Lo vio? —Thor repitió confundido.

—Sí mi rey. No está seguro de qué era. Él dice que era un monstruo azul alto, pero no era un Gigante de Escarcha. Afirma que su piel era lisa. No tenía líneas patrimoniales —explicó el joven.

—¿Es eso posible? ¿Un gigante de hielo sin líneas patrimoniales? —Thor volvió su atención a Loki, quien parecía sinceramente desconcertado.

—No —respondió vacilante—. No que yo sepa.

—¿Hay algo más? —Thor preguntó.

—No, mi rey —el mensajero negó con la cabeza. Thor lo elogió automáticamente por su trabajo y lo invitó a descansar y desayunar.

Thor y Loki se retiraron a su oficina en busca de privacidad, ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para desayunar.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Thor espetó una vez que la puerta se cerró.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es posible. No es Helblindi. Los Jotun no tienen forma de deshacerse de sus líneas y nunca fue brillante cuando se trataba de magia. Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Te deshiciste de ellas —recordó Thor, claramente sospechoso. Loki suspiró y se sentó sobre su escritorio.

—No lo hice. Cambié mi piel, eso es diferente. Me viste durante el calor y cuando estábamos en Jotunheim, cuando cambié mi piel de Aesir a Jotun, las tengo. Además, no hay ninguna razón para que Helblindi haga esas cosas. Si realmente es un Gigante de Hielo, no es él. Probablemente se esté escondiendo en alguna parte. Todos sabrían quién es él en cuanto vean sus líneas. Las nornas saben dónde está —Loki bajó la mirada. Extrañaba a su hermano mayor, pero sabía que su partida era lo mejor. Si realmente conspiró contra Thor y su propia felicidad o no, les causó demasiados problemas y casi le costó la vida a Loki.

—Pero esa es la cosa. Cualquiera en Jotunheim reconocería sus líneas como reales, así que ¿por qué no deshacerse de ellas?

—Incluso si hubiera un hechizo para hacer eso, Helblindi difícilmente sería quien lo supiera. Podría haber estudiado idiomas antiguos en el Palacio de Hielo, pero a mis hermanos nunca les importó. Sé que es difícil para ti saber que... el hombre que intentó envenenarte está ahí y no tenemos ni idea de él, pero realmente no creo que sea él —Thor suspiró y se acercó a él, alcanzando las manos de Loki. Entrelazaron sus dedos de una manera suave y apoyaron sus frentes uno contra el otro.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Thor—. No es posible —besó a Loki suavemente en los labios—. Probablemente ni siquiera sea un Gigante de Hielo.

La reina asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a discutir el significado del boceto. Fue un caso extraño.

Loki se saltó la reunión diaria con los ministros de Thor para buscar en sus libros. Leerlos hacía que su cuerpo cansado tuviera sueño, y Lone tuvo que obligarlo a comer algo y tomar una siesta. La reina sintió una extraña responsabilidad al saber que una antigua forma de lenguaje Jotun estaba causando cosas terribles en algún lugar del reino élfico, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba débil y tenía otra vida por la que preocuparse ahora. Se tocó el vientre con cuidado cuando Lone le tapó con una manta. Se quedó dormido en segundos, pero recordó su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido. Se trataba de lo extraño que se sentía estar embarazada.

Se despertó tres horas después, con los párpados todavía pesados y el cuello encogido.

—El legado real de Vanaheim está llegando —anunció Lone mientras despertaba a su reina. Loki asintió con la cabeza y se bajó de la cama, estirando sus extremidades. El breve descanso le permitió usar magia para arreglar su apariencia antes de que su sirvienta favorita le pusiera un círculo dorado en la cabeza—. El rey ya está en la sala del trono. Dice que no tienes que ir. Quiere que descanses, pero le dije que querrías estar allí.

—Lo hago. Gracias, Lone —él le sonrió a la chica fugaz, saliendo rápidamente de sus habitaciones. Se las arregló para marchar a la sala del trono y sentarse en su trono justo antes de que se anunciara el delegado.

—¿Te sientes descansado? —Thor preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —Loki le aseguró suavemente, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su mano. No lo soltó ni siquiera cuando se abrió la puerta.

Un legado de diez Vanir entró en la habitación. Seis de ellos iban vestidos con armadura, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, claramente soldados. Los otros cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres, estaban vestidos con ropa Vanir ligeramente formal. Sus quitones y stollas eran de color claro, pero la parte inferior de las telas estaba muy bordada y decorada con cuentas y perlas y sus joyas eran lujosas. Se inclinaron ante la pareja real y una de las mujeres delante dio un paso adelante.

—Padre, Madre, vinimos a informarte que los ataques de Alfheim también ocurrieron en nuestro reino y tenemos una buena razón para suponer que lo que sea que lo esté causando se dirige a Asgard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si esto no está muy bien resivado, pero ni quisiera iba a actualizar, estoy en mis días y son bastante dolorosos, así que si encuentran algún error o incongruencia es porque estoy prácticamente drogada con analgésicos, solo que no los quería dejar sin cop. Aprecien mi esfuerzo.
> 
> ¿Ustedes que sopociciones tienen? Está bastante interesante estu.
> 
> Bueno bye que bye.
> 
> Cesos y azabros.


	15. 15. No creo en los monstruos

Resumen:

Loki se convierte en parte de la investigación.

—Padre, Madre de Todo, vinimos a informarle que los ataques de Alfheim también ocurrieron en nuestro reino y tenemos una buena razón para suponer que lo que sea que lo esté causando se dirige a Asgard —anunció la dignataria extranjera, con la voz llena de seriedad. El agarre de Thor en la mano de Loki se apretó automáticamente ante la revelación. Loki sintió escalofríos recorrer su columna y tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de colocar su otra mano sobre su vientre. Fue extraño la rapidez con la que estos instintos entraron en acción.

—Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo —decidió Thor—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —todo el grupo, encabezado por la pareja real y su guardia personal, se dirigió al salón para discutir el asunto.

—Entonces, las desapariciones y asesinatos se están moviendo en nuestra dirección, supongo —dijo el rey tan pronto como todos se sentaron.

Uno de los hombres bien vestidos que llegó respondió:

—Sí, su majestad. Se mueve rápido. Creemos que utiliza caminos secretos entre mundos para evitar la vista de Heimdal.

—Tiene que estar usando magia para protegerse a sí mismo también. Parece que Heimdal no puede encontrarlo. Debe que ser inteligente —especuló Loki en voz alta.

—Sí. Nadie lo ha visto tampoco. Hemos escuchado sobre el aldeano de Alfheim que aparentemente lo ha visto, pero nadie lo ha visto en nuestro reino. Es como si fuera ... invisible —Loki frunció el ceño. Primero era un Gigante de Hielo sin líneas de herencia y ahora es un monstruo invisible. Extraño.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar? —preguntó Thor, pero Loki ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba tratando de repasar todo lo que había leído que pudiera ayudar, pero nada parecía encajar con la descripción. Nadie pudo entender tampoco por qué lo estaba haciendo. Si pudieran averiguar qué quiere el monstruo, posiblemente podrían averiguar cuál se supone que es su próximo paso.

La reunión se prolongó durante horas y Loki estaba cada vez más irritado. Le volvía loco que no entendiera a este ser. Siempre fue bueno con este tipo de problemas. A menudo ayudaba a resolver crímenes en Jotunheim, su conocimiento e inteligencia eran valorados entre su gente, aunque la mayoría de ellos se concentraban en su apariencia más que en sus habilidades.

—Estabas sorprendentemente callado —comentó el Padre de Todos mientras caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones. El sol ya se había puesto y los pasillos estaban casi en silencio excepto por el traqueteo de armaduras y armas de sus guardias.

—Estaba pensando — dijo Loki simplemente, como si respondiera todo. Thor asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco —admitió el Jotun.

—¿Un baño? —ofreció Thor, haciendo sonreír a su esposo.

—Suena encantador.

Enviaron a sus sirvientes lejos y Loki le dio la espalda a Thor, quien automáticamente comenzó a desnudar a su esposo. Se convirtió en una parte tan agradable de su rutina: vestirse y desvestirse el uno al otro. Era un nivel de intimidad diferente al que desarrollaron en el castillo de Thor. La vida se sentía tan simple cuando vivían allí. Al menos para Loki, quien encontró un extraño consuelo en su lujosa jaula dorada. Loki se quitó la ropa y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a su esposo con la tarea. Loki se quitó la corona primero, y la volvió a poner suavemente en su joyero.

—¿El embarazo te está cansando? —Thor preguntó, haciendo reír a su marido.

—Solo han pasado días, no puedo sentirlo de ninguna manera Thor. Probablemente te afecte más que a mí. Todavía estoy cansado por el calor. Estaba pensando en visitar Jotunheim —Thor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en la última frase de Loki cuando su esposo se acercó a él y jugueteó con los alfileres del quitón de Thor.

—Quieres revisar su biblioteca, ¿no? —Thor levantó una de sus cejas y Loki le sonrió.

—Sí, pero debería contarles a mis padres sobre el bebé también. Mi madre estará encantada cuando escuche. Lo más probable es que regrese con algunas cajas de ropa de bebé —caminaron juntos hacia el baño y Thor abrió el agua mientras Loki tomaba un aceite de hierbas para agregar al baño.

—¿No debería ir contigo? —preguntó el Padre de Todos.

—Supongo... pero uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí y deberías ser tú. Tenemos que anunciar al bebé pronto y quiero que mi familia tenga noticias nuestras —Thor suspiró y entró en la bañera con Loki a su lado. Su reina se instaló automáticamente entre sus piernas, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Thor. El rey envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Loki, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Tienes razón y sería bueno para la investigación. Lleva a Brunilde contigo, la he nombrado general de Valquirias, se destacó en el entrenamiento. Ella puede traer a sus mejores guerreros contigo y Lady Sigyn puede hacerte compañía también —Thor medio sugirió, medio ordenó, y Loki asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Creo que una semana debería ser suficiente para revisar la biblioteca. Dos semanas como máximo.

—Te extrañaré inmensamente, pero sé que no hay posibilidad de detenerte —la reina se rió.

—No, no la hay. Yo también te voy a extrañar.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre el monstruo? —Loki suspiró y tarareó algo que Thor no entendió antes de darle una respuesta adecuada.

—No, pero realmente no creo en monstruos. Creo que es algo que aún no sabemos y por eso da tanto miedo. Es oscuro e inexplorado, pero Thor, literalmente hemos pasado por Hel, podemos resolver esto —Thor sonrió y besó a Loki en su cabello mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pecho de su esposo, pintando patrones sobre la piel pálida.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué alguien o algo haría esto? —el rey negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, los asesinatos están claramente pensados como un sacrificio. Tal vez se supone que deben mejorar el poder de quien esté haciendo esto. Podría ayudarlo a moverse sin ser notado, no lo sé —pensó Loki en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa con los cuerpos que no hemos encontrado todavía?

—No tengo ni idea —admitió la reina.

XxXx

Loki se despertó sorprendentemente temprano a la mañana siguiente. Su espalda estaba presionada contra el pecho de Thor y podía sentir el cálido aliento de su esposo en su cuello. Sus sueños fueron viles y confusos esta noche y no tenía intención de volver a dormirse y arriesgarse a volver al país de los sueños. Apartó el pesado brazo de Thor y salió de la cama para vestirse.

La reina entró en su armario, agarrando un par de pantalones verdes holgados y una camisa blanca con puños y cuello con volantes. Trenzó su largo cabello negro y lo ató con un trozo de cinta blanca, antes de volver a la cama y besar suavemente la mejilla de Thor. Tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su estudio y entró en la sala principal de sus aposentos. Lone estaba esperando en el salón a que se despertara y cuando lo vio, se puso de pie y lo saludó.

—Buenos días, su majestad.

—Buenos días, Lone. ¿Podrías llevarme un desayuno en el estudio en aproximadamente una hora?

—Ciertamente. ¿Algo más que puedas necesitar? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Si ve con Lady Sigyn, dile que se una a mí en la biblioteca —ordenó.

—¿Quieres que también le prepare el desayuno a Lady Sigyn? —preguntó la doncella y Loki asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí por favor —la pelirroja hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación rápidamente para cumplir con sus deberes. Loki entró al pasillo, su gente lo saludó con sonrisas en sus rostros y sintió una ola de gratitud derramándose sobre su cuerpo. Lo aceptaron a pesar de que no entendían cómo llegó allí y cuál era su propósito en el reino, pero pudieron ver que Thor lo ama y eso fue suficiente. Vendrían a sus audiencias en la corte, confiando sus problemas con profunda esperanza. Darse cuenta de ello le hizo sentir triste. Cualquier día, a cualquier hora, cualquiera de ellos podía desaparecer y no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo. Podría ser Lone, podría ser Sigyn o incluso Thor. Nadie estaba a salvo en presencia del —monstruo invisible.

La biblioteca real de Asgard estaba vacía en este momento y le proporcionó a Loki acceso ilimitado y suficiente paz para realizar su investigación. Comenzó en la sección de idiomas, con la esperanza de encontrar un libro útil sobre el antiguo idioma Jotun que encontraron en la cueva de Alfheim. La sección fue bastante decepcionante frente al resto de la vasta biblioteca. Tendrá que hacer esta parte de la investigación en Jotunheim. Se trasladó a la sección de magia con la frustración instalándose en su estómago. Esta parte de la biblioteca estaba bien surtida en contraste con la sección anterior y no tenía dudas de que la colección era obra de la reina Frigga.

—¿Ha deseado verme, su majestad? —Loki miró hacia abajo desde una escalera de madera oscura en la que estaba subiendo para ver a Sigyn mirándolo, con una de sus mejillas rosadas, lo que indica que se despertó hace solo unos momentos. Cada vez que se dirigía a él con uno de sus títulos reales, las comisuras de sus labios se torcían y la diversión era casi imposible de perder.

—Si. Estoy tratando de investigar un poco sobre la bestia, o más bien estoy tratando de encontrar algo que pueda ser de ayuda y podría usar otro cerebro. Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío para esa tarea —admitió, y ella sonrió ante sus elogios.

—Gracias. Me encantaría ayudar. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —preguntó, enderezando su postura con orgullo.

—La sección de mitología. Hay un libro llamado Las bestias de los nueve reinos. Ya lo revisé, pero creo que podrías encontrar algo que me perdí.

—Bien —Sigyn asintió con la cabeza simplemente y desapareció entre las estanterías, dejando a Loki solo de nuevo. La reina sacó un grimorio que estaba fechado mil años antes de que él naciera. El lenguaje era complicado y necesitaría mucha concentración para leer el texto, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Encontró una pieza similar y se llevó los dos libros al pecho, mientras bajaba la escalera con una mano, justo cuando Lady Sigyn apareció en el pasillo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz familiar que entró en la habitación.

—Thor está tan harto de su marido. ¿Estaba tan cansado en Alfheim y esa pequeña esposa suya? Ni siquiera bajó a despedirse. Es repugnante —dijo Amora.

—No sé, parecía bastante preocupado cuando regresó —protestó otra voz.

— Porque si Loki moría, se metería en problemas. Verá, el matrimonio fue idea de Odín. Conocí a Thor antes de que apareciera aquí y créeme, no tenía intención de casarse, y mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera es mujer —respondió Amora, con veneno goteando de sus labios—. ¿Y has visto la forma en que me mira?

—No creo que te mire tanto —dijo la otra dama con vacilación.

—Porque necesita ser discreto.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón —la mujer no parecía estar exactamente convencida.

—Me dijo que estaría perdido sin mí, cuando estábamos en Alfheim y había más... —le dijo Amora a su compañera.

—Espera, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos cuando estuvieron allí?

—Bueno, digamos que el rey estaba angustiado y yo estaba dispuesta a consolarlo —los ojos de Sigyn se agrandaron y su cabeza se disparó hacia la reina con un movimiento brusco. Loki estaba apoyado contra la estantería, los libros apretados contra su pecho y su rostro ilegible—. Parece que el libro no está aquí, vamos. Thor se va a despertar pronto.

Los dos amigos esperaron el sonido de la puerta cerrándose antes de que la voz de Sigyn estallara a través del silencio mortal.

—¡Esa puta! Sabes que está mintiendo, ¿verdad? Thor nunca haría eso.

—Tuvimos una pelea antes de que se fuera —admitió Loki, mirándose los pies con unas sencillas sandalias que se puso esta mañana.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que te engañaría y definitivamente no con Amora, ¡esa mujer es una serpiente!

—A Thor le gustan las serpientes —murmuró Loki, tocando la parte trasera de la estantería—. Vayamos a mi estudio. Tenemos que pasar por estos.

Sigyn frunció el ceño, pero siguió a Loki al estudio sin otra protesta. Thor ya había salido de sus habitaciones cuando llegaron los dos y el estudio olía a té y pasteles recién hechos. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, la Dama se sintió un poco indecisa en tomar el lugar del rey.

Loki hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse mientras hojeaba las páginas, pero simplemente no podía obligar a su mente a trabajar de la manera que lo necesitaba. En cambio, lo alimentó con imágenes de Thor flotando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Amora, su cabello rubio extendido sobre una almohada suave cubierta con la mejor seda élfica. Mató tanto su apetito como su concentración.

—Loki, por favor. Para esto. Conoces a Thor. Él no te lastimaría así. Además... Sigyn miró hacia abajo por un segundo. Lo he visto cuando regresó por tu calor. Fue desgarrador ver su rostro. Él te ama más de lo que pensé que era posible.

Loki exploró su expresión por un momento, antes de responder con un simple silencioso:

—Gracias.

Notas:

Antes de preguntar, sí, Loki puede saber si alguien está mintiendo. Todo se explicará en el próximo capítulo. 


	16. La dicha que encuentro en tus brazos

Las manos de Loki estaban temblando cuando se sentó. Le envió una nota a Thor para que se reuniera con él para almorzar, esperando que el rey encontrara algo de tiempo en su apretada agenda. No estaba seguro de si su cónyuge realmente vendría, pero esperó y trató de mantener la calma como Sigyn le recomendó.

Los sirvientes prepararon una mesa llena de diversos manjares, pero la reina no tuvo ganas de probarlos. Su apetito seguía siendo escaso incluso después del desayuno y no estaba seguro de si realmente podía digerir algo.

Jugó con su puño de volantes, tirando de la delicada tela con una dureza inusual. Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se obligó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa cansada cuando vio a su esposo entrar en la habitación.

—Te fuiste temprano esta mañana —comentó el Padre de Todos cuando caminó hacia Loki y besó su sien con inmensa dulzura.

—Fui a la biblioteca. Quería trabajar en mi investigación —explicó, mirando el plato vacío frente a él.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Alguna suerte? —Loki negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Aún no. Creo que tendré más suerte en Jotunheim —dijo y Thor asintió con la cabeza, mirando la comida con avidez—. ¿Algún progreso con los dignatarios?

—Ofrecí enviar a nuestros soldados a todos los portales conocidos en las fronteras. Pero eso es todo lo que conseguimos, me temo.

—Deberías enviar a alguien que ejerza magia con cada unidad. En caso de que sea necesario —aconsejó Loki y el rey asintió con la cabeza, tarareando con aprobación mientras trataba de morder su pollo rápidamente.

—Excelente idea —estuvo de acuerdo después de tragar el bocado.

—Hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo —comenzó Loki, llamando la atención de su esposo.

—¿Sí? —Thor levantó la cabeza—. Debo confesar, me siento un poco decepcionado de que no me hayas llamado aquí solo por mi hermoso rostro y mi agradable compañía —la reina sonrió ante su descarada declaración.

—Es una de las razones, seguro, pero la principal es algo que escuché en la biblioteca —Thor frunció el ceño—. Me temo que no fui el único que fue allí temprano en la mañana, esperando privacidad. Tu asistente, Amora, también decidió pasar la mañana allí, pero no se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba allí. Ella estaba animada por la forma en que la tratas... No estoy exactamente de acuerdo con eso, considerando las palabras que ha elegido, pero estoy principalmente preocupado por tu viaje a Alfheim. Me temo que Amora sugirió que te consoló después de nuestra pelea y lo hizo parecer como si fueran... íntimos —a Loki le costó mucho esfuerzo mantener la calma mientras recordaba el evento de esta mañana y fue Thor quien no pudo ocultar su emoción. Había confusión, molestia y al final incluso rabia en su rostro.

—Continúa, pregúntame —Thor apretó los dientes.

—¿Tienes una aventura con Amora?

—No —dijo Thor, su voz más profunda de lo habitual. Sus dedos se curvaron en puños apretados y Loki podía oler la electricidad en la habitación. Diminutas chispas en los ojos de Thor lo alarmaban sobre lo que podría suceder si no se calmaba.

—Thor, antes de continuar con esta conversación, déjame recordarte que estamos dentro del palacio real y la mayoría de los muebles son de madera, si llamas a la luz, podría tener consecuencias catastróficas —le habló Loki a su esposo lenta y tranquilamente, viendo a Thor respirar con dificultad. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia el Dios con cuidado. Sostuvo sus manos frente a él de una manera que se suponía que debía ser calmada, pero resultó que parecía estar a la defensiva—. Ahora, no hay razón para entrar en pánico o estar enojado, somos dos adultos, dioses y miembros de la realeza responsables de muchas vidas. Hablamos de esto antes y estuvimos de acuerdo en que mi comportamiento celoso no era saludable para nosotros. Estamos esperando un hijo juntos y hemos pasado por mucho, así que hablemos de ello. Sabes que te creo, Thor. Realmente te creo ahora. No necesito mis poderes. Sé que no me estás mintiendo. Así que explícamelo. Explica por qué Amora dice estas cosas en el palacio.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó el rey, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Loki colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Thor. Podía ver las nubes reuniéndose rápidamente a través de la ventana, oscuras, enojadas y llenas de poder, al igual que el propio Thor—. A-apenas la he visto en Alfheim. Salí con un grupo de exploradores y la dejé en el castillo real para que se ocupara de los asuntos oficiales.

—¿Ella mintió? —Thor miró a su esposo, encontró su pregunta estúpida, pero la respondió de todos modos con un severo asentimiento—. Por supuesto que lo hizo —murmuró Loki—. Lamento haberlo mencionado.

—No estoy enojado con lo que preguntaste. Estoy enojado porque tenemos que tener esta conversación. Estuve de su lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando me dijiste que te sentías intimidado, lo ignoré y no debí haber hecho eso, eres mi esposo y eres el Dios de las historias, sabes cuando la gente miente que tenías para saber que ella... —Thor se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Qué sentiste esta mañana cuando lo dijo?

—Estaba emocional y siempre es complicado cuando me siento así, pero no sentía que ella estuviera mintiendo y al mismo tiempo había algo que me molestaba. No fue solo esta mañana, sentí que... no sé, es difícil de describir —Loki negó con la cabeza.

—Ella estaba jugando contigo. Ella nunca mintió, pero nunca dijo la verdad, estaba filtrando hechos y usándolos en el orden correcto para confundir tus poderes —dedujo Thor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para hacernos pelear? ¿Crees que ella esperaba que si nos separaba con peleas constantes y luego...

—No lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con ella —Thor intentó levantarse, pero la mano de Loki en su hombro lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—No lo hagas. Ahora no. Sigyn dijo que la vigilaría y yo... extraño a mi marido —Loki se sentó en el regazo de Thor. Se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Thor. Olía a pinos y electricidad. La mano del rey viajó hasta su muslo y luego hasta su vientre.

—Te amo mucho —exhaló. Loki pudo sentirlo calmarse. Thor le frotó el estómago con suavidad y Loki no estaba seguro de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Thor y Loki nunca usaron esas palabras sin realmente quererlo. Rara vez lo murmuraban sin pensar, por lo que la frase tenía un gran significado.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Loki, la sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

—Y lamento no haber confiado antes en ti —se disculpó el rey.

—Está bien, sé por qué lo hiciste. Tenías razón en no juzgarla por mis celos. Solo te vendría mal —Loki frotó su nariz contra el cuello de Thor, inhalando su esencia.

—No te merezco —la reina se rió entre dientes ante su comentario.

—Bueno, soy realmente increíble y hay solo unos pocos que realmente me merecen, pero... tú estás en la parte superior de la lista —se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de Thor y se quedó así por un rato antes de besarlo con cuidado. Por lo general, era al revés. Thor tiende a tratar a Loki como si estuviera hecho de porcelana ya que su piel se parecía tanto, pero Loki entendió que todos necesitan un toque suave aquí y allá. Los brazos de Thor se curvaron alrededor del cuerpo de Loki y la reina se movió para acercar su pecho al de Thor.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró Loki entre besos.

—Es mediodía y debería volver a la reunión del consejo —recordó Thor, pero Loki negó con la cabeza y repitió

—Vamos a la cama —y Thor ya no protestó. Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de las rodillas de Loki y lo levantó, llevándolo a su enorme cama.

Acostó a su marido, sin apartar los ojos de él y se subió encima. Los brazos de Loki se curvaron alrededor del cuello de Thor, acercándolo ligeramente. Su lengua se deslizó por los labios de Thor. Cada movimiento, cada beso estaba lleno de una cantidad infinita de amor.

La mano de Thor acarició ligeramente su muslo, antes de agarrar su pierna debajo de su rodilla y levantarla un poco, por lo que Loki tuvo que doblarla alrededor de las caderas de su Rey. A pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, Loki todavía estaba sorprendido por la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban. Fue natural y hermoso. Le hizo pensar un poco. ¿Será lo mismo después de que dé a luz a su bebé? ¿Todavía se encontrarán así? ¿Enredado en un grito de pasión en medio del día? Se negó a creer que esto pudiera cambiar, pero la irritante idea seguía ahí.

Empujó el cuerpo de Thor sobre el colchón, subiéndose a él rápida y graciosamente. Retiró algunos mechones de cabello que escapaban de su trenza y se inclinó para besar a Thor de nuevo, mientras cuadraba sus caderas contra la creciente erección del rey. Thor gimió incontrolablemente en su boca, tirando de la cinta que ataba el cabello de Loki y usando sus dedos para separarlo y ver el cabello de su esposo fluir libremente. Enmarcaba el rostro de Loki como una cascada de grandes olas negras cayendo sobre el pecho de Thor. Nunca pasaba un día en el que Thor no pensara en lo hermoso que es el Dios de las Historias y todavía estaba asombrado por ello.

Los labios de Loki viajaron por la mandíbula de Thor y su cuello, donde trazó una línea sobre su arteria con la punta de la lengua. El Padre de Todos echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Loki viajaba hasta su clavícula, donde chupaba la piel de manera burlona. Los dedos de Thor se enredaron en su cabeza, llevando la cabeza de Loki hacia abajo suavemente. Loki se detuvo cuando alcanzó sus pectorales y tomó el pequeño paquete hinchado de nervios entre sus labios. Lo chupó y lo mordió y, a veces, volteaba su lengua sobre el pezón hasta que Thor gimió y luego se detenía, besando sus increíbles abdominales por un momento, antes de volver a eso en lo que solo podría describirse como un patrón doloroso.

—Loki —Thor susurró su nombre entre fuertes gemidos de felicidad—. Deja esta broma tuya —y Loki estaba feliz de obedecer, llamando su atención sobre la virilidad rosada de Thor. Su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la punta extremadamente sensible, conduciendo a Thor al interior. Luego se lo llevó a la boca y se dio cuenta de que no lo encontraba tan desafiante como solía hacerlo. Podía relajar su garganta con bastante facilidad y rara vez se atragantaba.

Thor solía agarrar el cabello de Loki, liderando su movimiento, pero Loki estaba sorprendido, no lo presionó hoy. Thor era un ser dominante, no había dudas al respecto, pero Loki sabía mejor que nadie que la bestia dentro de él disfrutaba ser domesticada, no fue tan sorprendente escuchar sus siguientes palabras entonces:

—Loki, yo, yo... Te quiero dentro de mí hoy.

La reina no pudo evitarlo y levantó la cabeza, soltando la erección de Thor.

—Por supuesto —besó su abdomen—. Como desees, mi querido príncipe —Thor se estremeció al escuchar el título que tenía cuando todavía vivían en su palacio en las montañas.

Mantenían un pequeño vial aceite junto a su cama y Thor podía alcanzarlo fácilmente, sin apenas moverse. Se lo entregó a Loki, quien vertió un poco de aceite en su mano. Cambió de posición, encontrando un lugar entre las piernas de Thor. Le sonrió a su esposo, quien se inclinó y abrió más las piernas de manera tentadora. Los dedos resbaladizos de Loki trazaron un camino sobre los genitales de Thor hasta su entrada. Lo rodeó con el dedo índice varias veces antes de empujarlo, solo un poco, probablemente menos de una pulgada. Exploró el estrecho pasaje, las sedosas paredes llenas de terminaciones nerviosas. Había ciertos puntos que eran más sensibles que otros y Loki los conocía como si estuviera tocando su propio cuerpo. Hacía presión en esos puntos, haciendo que Thor gimiera antes de seguir empujando, abriendo a su marido. Se tomó su tiempo sin querer apresurar nada y luego agregó otro dedo, formando un pequeño gancho con ellos mientras buscaba la próstata de Thor. Los dedos de Loki eran delgados, inusualmente largos y ciertamente hábiles.

El fuerte gemido de Thor atravesó sus labios cuando encontró ese lugar especial que le causaba tanto placer increíble. Esos sonidos eran difíciles de escuchar para Loki y tenía que controlarse, no ser demasiado brusco o demasiado rápido con su esposo.

Loki lo mimó un poco más, descuidando por completo sus propias necesidades, antes de quitarse la ropa y colocarse frente a Thor.

—¿Estás listo para mí, amor? —preguntó para asegurarse, pero Thor se quejó algo sobre apresurarse en lugar de una respuesta adecuada y Loki empujó adentro. El cuerpo de Thor lo apretó de forma hermosa y el rey envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Loki, quien se movió un poco, por lo que sus pechos se presionaron juntos, atrapando la hombría de Thor entre ellos, y sus labios se rozaban entre sí cada vez que las caderas de Loki se balanceaban hacia adelante.

Sus voces eran una sinfonía que debería ser el sonido más sagrado. Romperían el ritmo de sus jadeos y gemidos con palabras amorosas llenas de tranquilidad y fidelidad. Loki escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Thor nuevamente, cuando el placer se hizo más difícil de soportar y los brazos de Thor lo abrazaron, lo tragaron y por ese corto tiempo antes de que no pudieran contenerse por más tiempo, realmente parecía como si fueran uno.

La cabeza de Loki se levantaba levemente cada vez que el pecho de Thor se elevaba mientras tomaba otra respiración profunda. Los dedos de la reina rastrillaron los delgados, apenas invisibles pelos del pecho de Thor y sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa completamente feliz. Tendrían que levantarse eventualmente y seguir con su día, pero ahora mismo, en este mismo momento, no les importaba. Estaban completamente presentes y solo estaban rodeados de ellos mismos y de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Era como siempre se suponía que debía ser.

El momento ideal fue interrumpido cuando Amora entró pisando fuerte en su dormitorio sin llamar. Thor se sentó automáticamente, tratando de tirar del cuerpo de Loki detrás de su ancha espalda para proteger su desnudez del intruso. La mujer estaba visiblemente enojada por algo y su cabeza estaba envuelta en un pañuelo en lugar de tener su cabello rubio fluyendo detrás de ella como un velo de seda dorada.

—¡Amora! —Thor gritó, su voz profunda y regia, pero ella logró ignorarlo.

—Lo dejo. He terminado contigo y con esa puta esposa tuya. Terminé con este reino y terminé con su realeza. ¡Todos ustedes son solo un montón de estúpidos monos cachondos y espero que este lugar arda en Hel! —la pareja real intercambió una mirada confusa, pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de preguntar cuál era el significado de esto, Amora se quitó la bufanda y reveló el cabello verde brillante. Los ojos de Thor se agrandaron, pero Loki no pudo contener una risita.

—¡Sabía que era culpa tuya, maldita descarada celosa! —señaló con el dedo a Loki, acercándose a la cama. Esto sacó a Thor de su estado de confusión. Extendió su mano rápidamente y Mjolnir voló fielmente hacia ella.

—Te lo advierto Amora. Si das un paso más, tu acción se considerará una traición y, como sabes, aún se castiga con la muerte —la voz de Thor podría parecer tranquila y controlada, pero Loki podía escuchar la tensión y envió escalofríos por su columna de la misma manera que lo hizo con Amora a pesar de que él no era el amenazado.

Se detuvo, se quedó quieta por un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de su habitación sin otro mundo.

—Loki —el rey se volvió hacia su reina—. ¿De verdad? ¿Pelo verde?

—Yo no lo hice —Loki se ofendió de inmediato y se rió cuando la ceja de Thor se arqueó con incredulidad—. ¡Lo prometo!

—Tienes suerte de que te ame —dijo Thor, empujándolo hacia atrás bajo su cuerpo y reclamando sus labios apasionadamente. 

Me gustó el cap sencillo y lindo. 

Veré si mañana termino de subir esta historia, he estado bastante ocupada y para que mentir también leí unas cuatro historias Thorki. Jajaja.

Bye que bye.


	17. La investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki viaja a Jotunheim a pesar de que Thor protesta por ello.

La salida de Amora del Palacio Dorado causó un gran revuelo. A la gente se le ocurrió una explicación diferente para su partida rápida y algunos de ellos fueron más que ingeniosos en sus historias inventadas. Algunos de ellos tocaron la verdad brevemente, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban tan lejos de ella como podían.

El rumor más común en los salones era que Amora tenía una relación secreta con Thor y cuando Loki se enteró, fue despedida. Algunos dijeron que estaba con un niño y Thor la llevó a un convento, antes de que ella comenzara a aparecer. Las almas más valientes incluso afirmaron que notaron que ella realmente mostraba signos de embarazo.

Mucha gente estaba segura de que Loki no quedaría embarazada si no fuera por su calor y tradujeron su falta de heredero como falta de pasión entre la pareja real. Por supuesto, tenían parcialmente razón en sus afirmaciones, Loki no terminaría embarazada si no fuera por su calor, pero ni él ni su esposo difícilmente hablarían sobre la falta de pasión entre ellos. Todo Asgard los vio hacer el amor. Y fue su acto sexual lo que trajo al reino las preciosas manzanas doradas.

El rey y la reina prestaron poca atención a esta charla en el palacio y en la plaza del mercado, porque estaban ocupados con otras cosas.

La barriga de Loki comenzó a redondearse y los nuevos asesores de Thor (tres hombres y una mujer llamada Sif) les dijeron que cambiaran la ropa de la reina para que se mostrara, a pesar de que el propio Loki preferiría ocultar este cambio en su cuerpo.

No tenía miedo de crecer con el embarazo, no, miedo era una palabra demasiado grande para la pequeña voz molesta en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sabía que Thor, que solo podía describirse como locamente enamorado, aún lo violaría, incluso si aumentara veinticinco kilos de grasa. De hecho, sospechaba que su marido intentaba engordarlo.

A menudo le traía a Loki diferentes sabores de helado e insistía en que Loki comiera bocadillos tanto como fuera posible. Entre las reuniones, después de su caminata nocturna diaria (y antes), después de hacer el amor (y preferiblemente también antes)...

Las caminatas realmente se convirtieron en una buena rutina en sus ajetreados días. Comenzó como una recomendación para que Loki mantuviera su salud y bienestar durante el embarazo y Thor se unió a él para ofrecerle una compañía, pero ahora no podían imaginar sus vidas sin ellas.

Los monstruosos incidentes amainaron y casi parecía que sus vidas podrían volver a la normalidad. Thor y Loki comenzaron a preocuparse menos por cómo la gente los ve y el inicio de su relación, recordando cómo eran cuando vivían en las montañas.

—No quiero dejarte ir —gruñó Thor contra el muslo de Loki, haciendo reír a la reina. El Dios del Trueno había encontrado su lugar entre los muslos de Loki una vez más, secretamente esperando que sus mimos en la pálida piel sedosa mantuvieran a su esposo ahí. Funcionaba parcialmente, por supuesto, pero Loki no le permitiría saber eso...

—Tengo que. La biblioteca- —no terminó su pensamiento porque los labios de Thor se mueven más arriba en su lengua lamiendo los labios de Loki hasta sus bolas—. Oh tú, tú... — tampoco terminó esta frase.

—No hubo ningún incidente durante semanas —recordó Thor y Loki tarareó algo incoherente. Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que debía responder. Alguna cosa. Cualquier cosa.

—Pero... oh, incluso si es... oh maldita sea... te has ido... no, no te detengas... deberíamos... ah... saber qué... Nornas... era — Loki estaba bastante seguro de que su cuerpo ahora era incluso más sensible que antes. No es que hubiera sido fácil hablar mientras él tenía los labios de Thor sobre él. La reina trató de hacer algo cuando los labios de Thor se curvaron alrededor de su clítoris, chupándolo. Agarró las piernas de Loki con demasiada fuerza, manteniéndolas más separadas. Los sintió temblar, de hecho, todo el cuerpo de Loki estaba temblando y dulces gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Thor se acercó a la mesita de noche de Loki para encontrar una varita yoni bellamente tallada hecha de cuarzo rosa. Fue uno de los muchos obsequios costosos que Thor le trajo a Loki desde Vanaheim. La energía curativa del cristal haría prosperar tanto a su reina como a su bebé. Thor se movió, manteniendo las piernas de Loki enganchadas sobre sus hombros cuando llevó el cristal a su goteante abertura. Usó su mano libre para tomar la mano de Loki mientras la sumergía suavemente.

Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un delicioso gemido. Se sintió demasiado bien. Podía sentir las energías surgir en el segundo en que la piedra lo tocó y Thor sintió los zarcillos de la vieja magia fluyendo a través de las yemas de los dedos de Loki.

—Oh, te amo, te amo —exclamó Loki, gimiendo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su agarre en la mano de Thor se apretó. La curva de la varita hizo que fuera fácil estimular todos los lugares correctos y forzar los más encantadores sonidos de Loki.

El rey no descansó su movimiento hasta que el vientre redondeado de Loki se cubrió con salpicaduras de blanco y luego colocó cuidadosamente el juguete a un lado para limpiarlo más tarde. Loki parecía un poco aturdido. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cerrados. Se movió a su lado y Thor se acostó detrás de él, rodeando su estómago húmedo con el brazo y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Loki. Una de sus manos viajó entre las piernas de Loki y rozó su clítoris hinchado, haciendo que la reina se estremeciera por lo sensible que era.

Loki podía sentir el duro miembro desnudo de Thor presionando contra su espalda baja y no podía esperar para tenerlo dentro de él, arqueó la espalda, haciendo que su esposo gimiera cuando su trasero rozó su dolorida erección.

Los dedos de Thor fueron implacables en su intento de complacer a Loki, pero no pudo evitarlo. Agarró la pierna de Loki por debajo de la rodilla y la empujó hacia arriba y en ángulo recto, así que tuvo que moverse un poco para hundirse en Loki. La reina gimió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Thor, buscando un beso mientras su amante se movía dentro de él. Thor movió sus piernas contra el colchón, ganando algo de palanca para moverse con más vigor.

Uno de sus brazos fue empujado bajo la cabeza de Loki y su otra mano estaba agarrando su cadera con dureza. No quería nada más que empujar a Loki en su frente y tomarlo así, pero sabía que era mejor no hacer eso en su estado.

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas, princesa —Loki dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado por el apodo. Sus cuerpos se desconectaron por un segundo para que el de cabello oscuro cambiara a la posición que se le pidió que tomara, pero pasó poco tiempo antes de que Thor empujara su eje pulsante dentro de él.

El nuevo ángulo le ofreció moverse más profundo y la vista que tenía. Oh, la vista. El vientre de Loki todavía era pequeño, apenas visible, pero sabía de la nueva vida que crecía dentro de él. Vida que crearon. Su piel estaba tan pálida como siempre, pero partes de su cuerpo estaban enrojecidas en tonos rosados.

—Mírate —Thor se inclinó hacia adelante, rodeando con el brazo a Loki para susurrarle al oído—. Te ves tan desesperado. Oh, mi amor, eres tan hermosa —besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Loki y su columna—. ¿Crees que tu pecho crecerá a medida que se llene de leche? —sus dedos rozaron uno de sus pezones. Loki no respondió, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Permitió que Thor le hablara así, abrazando la sensación de estar lleno tan deliciosamente.

Thor los llevó a la cima de su placer de nuevo y se quedaron dormidos, completamente gastados y sucios, pero de alguna manera absolutamente contentos.

Thor besó la mejilla de Loki, aprovechando esta oportunidad para tratar de convencerlo de que se quedara, pero Loki no cedió. Le aseguró a su esposo que regresaría pronto y que iba a cuidar de él y de su bebé. Se registró con sus guardias, recordándole a Brunilda que no dejara que Loki deambulara por mucho tiempo y que siempre lo vigilara y que Lone le dijera a Loki que se cambiara a su forma de Jotun lo antes posible y que le pidiera a los sirvientes que le dieran a Loki otra manta para que él no se enfríe.

—Estás demasiado ansioso —se rió Loki.

—Estoy preocupado —Thor se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás seguro de que no me quieres contigo?

—Muy seguro, mi rey. Heimdall, abre el Bifrost, antes de que mi marido me lleve de vuelta al palacio —le dio a Loki un último beso apresurado y corrió hacia el portal, seguido por sus leales sirvientes.

Loki colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre de manera protectora cuando la energía lo empujó hacia adelante. Se saltó el desayuno hoy, solo para asegurarse de no vomitar en el segundo en que lleguen a su destino. Viajar por Bifrost se había vuelto mucho más fácil, pero nunca lo hizo mientras estaba embarazada.

Varios soldados y diplomáticos los esperaban junto al portal. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que dejó Jotunheim por primera vez. La existencia de dioses en Asgard ya no se limitaba a reinos —prominentes— como Alfeim y Vanahaim. Jotuns conocía el estatus de Loki como el Dios de las Historias. Les pareció irónico que primero se lo quitaran porque lo celebraban como un dios y luego realmente lo convirtieran en uno.

Todo funcionó en beneficio mutuo. Jotunheim ahora comerciaba con Asgard, lo que trajo al reino mucha prosperidad y abundancia de nuevas mercancías. Loki fue recibido de una manera que se adaptaba a un Dios. Aceptó gentilmente un ramo de rosas Jotun, feliz de que Thor no estuviera aquí para verlas. Las flores todavía le traían pesadillas. Había un trineo preparado para Loki, acolchado con varias pieles esponjosas.

Loki entró con Lone y dos diplomáticos que les dieron una taza de chocolate caliente. Los sirvientes cubrieron las rodillas de Loki y Lone con pieles y ofrecieron más a todos en el séquito de Loki.

Lone le recordó a Loki que cambiara su apariencia mientras se dirigían hacia el palacio real y pudo hacerlo después de calentarse con el chocolate caliente.

La familia de Loki ya lo estaba esperando. Su saludo fue mucho menos formal que cuando los visitó con Thor la última vez e inmediatamente lo llevaron a un salón para tomar una taza de té helado. A Lone le ofrecieron té caliente y más pieles para envolverse en ella. Loki se rió entre dientes cuando la vio casi desaparecer en el montón de pelo.

Les contó la feliz noticia de estar encinta tan pronto como estuvieron solos y su familia entró en un arrebato de alegría. Todos intentaron abrazarlo y le hicieron muchas preguntas. También le contaron que su cuñada tenía que descansar porque iba a parir cualquier día.

Su velada fue feliz y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando a Loki se le presentaron libros que describían el conocimiento sobrante de la vieja magia Jotun, que deseaba estudiar. Siempre fue un lector y estudiante feroz y no fue una sorpresa para nadie que pasara el día encerrado en su habitación, solo saliendo a comer.

Sin embargo, los textos no le ayudaron y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Contaba con que los libros le contarían algo sobre el asesino en serie y, sin embargo, había tan poco que parecía no tener alguna importancia.

Thor tenía razón. Los incidentes cesaron, pero tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, que era solo un silencio antes de la tormenta. Necesitaba entender.

—Loki, pensé que vi la luz que venía de tus habitaciones —Farbauti entró en la habitación en silencio. Ella ya estaba vestida con su ropa de dormir. Lone preparó a Loki para dormir hace horas. Poner su cabello en rizos y ayudarlo a vestirse con un vestido largo blanco.

—No lo entiendo. Quizás estaba equivocado acerca de que la criatura conocía la magia Jotun —sacudió la cabeza, empujando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado sobre el escritorio. Su madre se sentó en un sillón cerca de la mesa y lo miró con preocupación.

—Todavía hay partes de la biblioteca que puedes explorar. Míralo mañana, cuando salga el sol, debes descansar ahora. Piensa en tu bebé —ella se inclinó y besó su frente—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió Loki. Escuchó los consejos de su madre y se metió en la cama para descansar. Sus sueños eran coloridos y confusos.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca real tan pronto como salió el sol esa mañana. Su familia aún dormía y Lone también. Todavía tenía horquillas en el cabello que mantenían los rizos tirados cerca de su cráneo bajo una bufanda.

En su camino se encontró con algunos de los sirvientes y lo saludaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros al verlo pasar con una bata larga y cálida.

La biblioteca del palacio era diferente a la que tenían en Asgard. Lo estaba hojeando con cuidado, leyendo los lomos de cada título, ocasionalmente sacando uno y luego empujándolo hacia atrás si no parecía útil. Repitió este proceso en varias partes del vasto espacio, antes de detenerse. Casi lo pierde y casi se encoge de hombros, pero la molesta sensación en la boca del estómago lo hizo volver al punto.

Era una sección de magia antigua y leyendas que lo rodeaban. Faltaba uno de los libros. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiri, se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero por fin aquí están los caps restantes, tenemos maratón para el final.
> 
> Disfruten.


	18. Algo falta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki busca el libro, vuelve a Asgard y bueno... ya verás.

No había ningún trozo de papel marcando el libro perdido como debería ser si alguien lo tomara prestado, pero Loki recorrió el lugar muchas veces en sus días más verdes para saberlo de memoria. Y aunque no estaba seguro de qué pieza faltaba, sabía que solía haber un gran libro envuelto en cuero verde oscuro con runas grabadas en él.

Lo abrió una vez, sin entender el idioma y le llevó el libro a su padre, quien le dijo que contenía magia extraña y poderosa. Loki le pidió que leyera algo, pero su padre, aunque tenía una buena educación, no pudo hacerlo. Tampoco los maestros de Loki. El conocimiento del idioma antiguo era escaso y casi olvidado.

El pequeño niño curioso no se rindió tan fácilmente. Se prometió a sí mismo aprender el idioma y volver al libro. Solo logró hacer uno de estos. No era algo en lo que pensara mucho cuando se viera obligado a mudarse a Asgard, pero sí recordaba el libro varias veces cuando su vida allí acababa de comenzar. Sin embargo, no era algo que reflexionara mientras vivía en el Palacio Dorado. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse además de los libros viejos que deseaba leer cuando era adolescente. Si tan solo lo hiciera.

Loki corrió hacia la bibliotecaria para alertarlo sobre el artículo perdido y el anciano que una vez fue un gran amigo y maestro del joven príncipe parecía desconcertado con la situación.

—No imposible —Angreboda negó con la cabeza—. Nadie puede sacar libros de esa sección, solo la familia real, pero tendrían que decírmelo primero y nadie pidió leer esos libros excepto tú, querida.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie pidió ver estos libros? —Loki cuestionó ansiosamente pero solo fue respondido con otro movimiento de cabeza. Suspiró y agradeció al hombre de todos modos.

—Podría estar fuera de lugar. Le echaré un vistazo y le diré si lo encuentro —prometió Angreboda.

—Gracias —Loki salió de la biblioteca, sin saber qué pensar sobre la situación.

Se quedó en Jotunheim durante un par de días, solo para asegurarse de no perderse nada. Nadie parecía saber nada sobre el libro que el Dios estaba describiendo y sabía que debería regresar a Asgard como le prometió a Thor.

Se despidió de su familia con un abrazo, entablando una pequeña charla antes de que Heimdall lo hiciera retroceder. Loki casi se gira para irse, pero cambió de opinión en el último segundo.

—Mamá, ¿crees que Helblindi conocía el libro? —preguntó. No había ninguna razón para decir de qué tipo de libro estaba hablando. Farbauti intercambió una mirada con su esposo. Loki no estaba seguro de qué leer en su mirada, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba lleno de dolor. Por fin, negó con la cabeza.

—No querido. No creo que lo hiciera. Y si lo hiciera, no podría leerlo. Nunca le interesó la lectura —esto era cierto, Loki recordó la forma en que su hermano se preocupaba por las peleas y las armas, pero nunca podía mantenerse en su lugar para sentarse a tomar lecciones.

—Tienes razón. Lamento haberte preguntado —Farbauti simplemente asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo su disculpa. La traición de su hijo todavía dolía como cuando estaba fresca.

Thor lo esperaba al otro lado del portal mientras Loki lo atravesaba con una gracia que los sorprendió a ambos. Se estaba acostumbrando. Dejó que Thor lo abrazara con sus grandes brazos, envolviendo a Loki con su calor mientras su fachada azul se derretía. Loki se sentía más como él mismo en su forma de Aesir que con la que nació.

—Cariño, te extrañé mucho —le susurró Thor al oído.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Loki antes de besar los labios regordetes de su marido ligeramente. Se apartaron un poco y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Thor preguntó y Loki negó con la cabeza de manera casi invisible, antes de inclinarla hacia un lado y asentir una vez. El rey entendió que no es algo que le gustaría discutir delante de otros—. Vayamos adentro. ¿Pueden llevar el equipaje a nuestras habitaciones?

Los sirvientes le aseguraron que harían precisamente eso y Thor envolvió su brazo alrededor de Loki para llevarlo a su oficina.

Loki se sentó en un sillón, colocando sus palmas en su vientre, mientras Thor se apoyaba en un escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es?

—Solía haber un libro en la biblioteca real que estaba lleno de hechizos antiguos. Prácticamente inutilizable a menos que comprenda el idioma antiguo.

—¿Y nadie sabe dónde está? —preguntó el rey ganándose otro movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Cuántas personas en el palacio conocen el Jotun Antiguo? —Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Yo, Angreboda, el sumo sacerdote del pueblo que a veces venía al palacio. Pero murió mientras dormía hace aproximadamente un año —Thor asintió reconociendo la información.

—¿Quién es Angreboda?

—Mi antiguo maestro y bibliotecario. Ni siquiera sabía que faltaba el libro. ¿Crees que tiene alguna importancia el libro?

—¿No es así? —Thor miró a su esposo con curiosidad.

Loki se mordió el labio antes de admitir:

—Sí, creo—

—Bueno, ninguno de ustedes puede ser el asesino, pero un cómplice... —el Dios del Trueno mantuvo abierta la frase.

—Angreboda no me estaba mintiendo. Lo comprobé —admitió Loki.

—Te engañaron antes —le recordó Thor.

—Esto es diferente, estoy seguro —confiaba en el bibliotecario incluso sin sus poderes. De ninguna manera, actuaría contra la corona o contra Loki. Conocía los peligros ocultos en los viejos hechizos mejor que nadie.

—Confío en ti —el rubio se acercó al otro, colocando su mano sobre el estómago de Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte también. Solo si quieres saberlo por supuesto. El bebé se está desarrollando. Puedo decir su sexo ahora. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron, agarrando la mano de Thor.

—¡Si! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho de inmediato! —Thor sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su marido.

—Es un niño. Vamos a tener chico, amor —el hombre de cabello oscuro envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, besándolo con vigor.

—¡Un niño! ¡Vamos a tener un niño! —Loki soltó una risita entre besos—. ¡Un niño!

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y cuando no hubo incidentes, Loki comenzó a olvidarse de todo el misterio. Quizás el misterio es todo lo que era. Estaba completamente concentrado en la vida que crecía en su interior. El niño crecía todos los días, haciendo que el vientre de Loki se redondeara. No era tan grande como temía, pero el peso todavía lo volvía torpe y solía gemir de molestia.

Era de noche y Thor descansaba su cabeza sobre los muslos de Loki, disfrutando de la cercanía de su bebé. Todavía no han elegido un nombre, pero parece que todos en el palacio están haciendo apuestas.

Loki sostenía uno de sus libros de Midgard y se lo estaba leyendo a su esposo, quien sonreía y jugaba con el dobladillo del camisón de Loki.

Era una imagen perfecta y feliz.

Ambos estaban cansados de pasar por lo que parecía una pila interminable de documentos y decretos reales, pero finalmente se las arreglaron para hacerlo bien. Thor sabía que Loki era mejor en algunas áreas de lo que él y Loki disfrutaban de cada oportunidad cuando podía ayudar.

El reino se estaba asentando en lo que fácilmente podría ser el momento más próspero de la historia. La gente ya estaba hablando de tener otro festival de la fertilidad en dos meses y había rumores de que la pareja no realizaría los mismos rituales que el año pasado, considerando el hecho de que la Reina está a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento. Thor y Loki no lo han discutido mucho, pero acordaron que sería mejor posponerlo para asegurarse de que Loki estará en su mejor momento. Y si no es posible incluso entonces, harán las modificaciones necesarias.

Loki se movió levemente, gimiendo cuando el niño pateó sus costillas.

—Él sacó eso de ti —dijo.

—Sí, va a ser fuerte después de su papá e inteligente después de su... ¿quieres que te llamen mamá o papá? —Thor miró hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca pensó en esto. Loki se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. Supongo que puede llamarme mami para evitar confusiones. Pero puede llamarme como quiera.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó a continuación el Dios del Trueno. Loki marcó el libro y lo dejó a un lado, sonriendo.

—¿Del parto? Un poco —admitió Loki.

—Pensé en la maternidad. No tienes que preocuparte por dar a luz. Tenemos los mejores curanderos en el palacio y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. Eres un Dios. Ambos van a estar bien.

—Estoy preocupado por las cosas que vendrán después... sí. Estoy egoístamente preocupado por cómo me veré después y... si te voy a gustar cuando mi barriga se esté hundiendo y ya no sea atractiva —Thor se rió de esto.

—Oh mi amor. ¿Cómo podría no encontrarte atractivo? Tu cuerpo se va a modificar porque llevas a nuestro hijo. Estás creciendo con un niño dentro de ti. Eso es mágico. Tu cuerpo estará tan hermoso como siempre. No me importa si tu piel está suelta y llena de estrías.

—Dijo el hombre más vil —bromeó Loki para aligerar el ánimo, porque no sabía cómo responder a esas palabras. De ninguna manera era una criatura consciente de sí misma. Solía ser celebrado como Dios por su belleza, pero Thor aún podía hacerlo sonrojar como una adolescente. Era una de las razones por las que amaba tanto a su marido.

Se inclinó para besar a Thor, pero fue muy difícil de hacer y el rey tuvo que ayudarlo levantando la cabeza, por lo que sus labios se encontraron en el medio. Estarían bien.

Loki sintió la primera semejanza de calambre antes de escuchar el sonido del cuerno. Era débil y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de algo dentro de él. Desagradable, pero apenas doloroso.

Thor se levantó con un movimiento fluido, llamando a Mjolnir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki, sin saber qué significaba el sonido.

—Estamos bajo ataque —anunció Thor. Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron y salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas, pero pensó que solo estaba sudando, hasta que vio la mancha húmeda en la cama.

—Creo que tenemos otro problema —admitió Loki y Thor miró desde la ventana en su dirección.

—Oh no —susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respiren hondo queridos míos, vamos al final. (Casi digo Endgame, pero no soy tan cruel). 


	19. El ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard está bajo ataque.

Loki sintió la primera semejanza de un calambre antes de escuchar el sonido del cuerno. Era débil y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de algo dentro de él. Desagradable, pero apenas doloroso.

Thor se levantó con un movimiento fluido, llamando a Mjolnir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki, sin saber qué significaba el sonido.

—Estamos bajo ataque —anunció Thor. Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron y salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas, pero pensó que solo estaba sudando, hasta que vio la mancha húmeda en la cama.

—Creo que tenemos otro problema —admitió Loki y Thor lo miró desde la ventana.

—Oh no —susurró—. ¡Brunilda! —Thor gritó, su voz fuerte y majestuosa. Loki colocó ambas palmas sobre su vientre con ansiedad.

La mujer de cabello oscuro irrumpió en la habitación, comprobando la situación.

—Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí, majestades —declaró con severidad, mirando el vientre de Loki como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—No. Necesitamos sacar a Loki de aquí. Vas con él. ¡Lone!—la pelirroja apareció en la habitación casi al instante —. Vas con ellos. Toma algunas de tus Valquirias más fuertes y ve a mi palacio en las montañas. Estarás a salvo allí. Lone, ¿puedes dar a luz a un bebé? se volvió hacia la criada, quien simplemente le aseguró que sabía qué hacer.

—No. No, no —Loki negó con la cabeza, pero Brunhilde ya lo agarraba del codo y lo arrastraba hacia afuera. Thor se apresuró a besarlo.

—Estaré allí en el segundo que esto termine. ¿Bien? Probablemente terminará antes de que des a luz, ¿de acuerdo? Loki siguió negando con la cabeza, pero no había tiempo que perder. Brunilda estaba gritando órdenes por todas partes y pronto hubo Valquirias caminando delante de ellos y cuatro Einherjars marchando detrás.

Lone caminaba junto a Loki, su delgado brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo. Lo estaban llevando a los establos, pero antes de que intentara protestar que no podía montar a caballo en su estado, Brunilda giró a la izquierda y abrió un pasaje secreto. Había un pequeño aerodeslizador dentro de lo que parecía ser un túnel.

Loki quería preguntar qué era, pero fue interrumpido por otro calambre cuando lo subieron rápidamente. Todos se las arreglaron para entrar en el espacio reducido y Brunhilde tomó el volante.

El túnel estaba mal iluminado y Loki temblaba en los brazos de su doncella. Todo sucedía tan rápido que apenas lo registró. Era como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona.

Iban rápido, podía decirlo, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo realmente le tomó llegar a su antigua casa o lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Solo estaba rezando para que Thor estuviera bien.

Cuando Brunilda lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a bajar, se dio cuenta de que tenían esto planeado. Thor nunca le mostró a Loki estos túneles, pero ella parecía estar más que familiarizada con ellos. Ella también sabía cómo moverse por el pequeño palacio. Thor se aseguró de que, si algo pasaba, ella llevaría a Loki a un lugar seguro. Una parte de él estaba tan enojada por haber sido excluido del plan, pero otra parte de él amaba a su esposo más que nunca.

Llevaron a Loki a su antigua habitación y le preguntaron si necesitaba algo.

—No. Estoy bastante bien. Probablemente el bebé tardará horas en llegar —ante esta noción, Lone ordenó a todos que apartaran la mirada y a Loki que doblara las piernas. Lo hizo y ella le levantó un poco el camisón para comprobar lo dilatado que estaba.

—Tres centímetros —anunció—. Tomará horas —Brunilda asintió con la cabeza y dio las órdenes necesarias.

—Dime todo lo que sabes sobre el ataque —pidió Loki cuando eran solo tres de ellos.

—No es nada como lo que he visto antes. Solo pude vislumbrar, pero parecían ser alguna forma de cadáveres vivientes. Aunque no vi a su líder —Loki asintió con la cabeza, reconociéndolo. Se movió para ponerse más cómodo.

—¿Crees que es el monstruo ? —preguntó la reina pálida.

—Lo creo —admitió.

De vuelta en el Palacio Dorado, Thor lideraba el ataque. Los soldados eran de todas las razas, sexos y edades, pero todos parecían aburridos. Sus habilidades de lucha no eran un peligro para los asgrdianos entrenados, pero su número era lo que asustaba al rey.

Termina con esto y ve con Loki como prometiste, se dijo en su cabeza mientras usaba su martillo para aplastar la cabeza de alguien. Estaba furioso y feroz en su ataque y sus guerreros se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían visto a su rey luchar así. Ni siquiera cuando él era más joven y el príncipe necio los condujo a muchas batallas gloriosas. Glorioso y sangriento.

Esto no supuso ninguna diferencia. Aunque sus oponentes apenas parecían vivos, sangraron y afortunadamente permanecieron muertos la segunda vez que alguien los mató. Era la cosa más repugnante que Thor había visto en su vida y había visto muchas cosas terribles en su vida. Su armadura estaba cubierta de sangre y tuvo que limpiarse la cara varias veces mientras la sangre fría le salpicaba la cara.

Espera Loki.

Thor sintió un dolor ardiente en su brazo cuando alguien le abrió el bícep, casi provocando que dejara caer el martillo. Simplemente se lo tiró a la otra mano y aplastó el cráneo del hombre con él.

La pelea se prolongó durante horas y no pareció llevar a ninguna parte. Con cada ser que mataban, otro aparecía desde el portal. Heimdall resultó gravemente herido y Thor ordenó arrastrarlo hasta el ala de sanación.

Lo extraño es que no parecían intentar entrar. No había ninguna criatura para guiarlos que buscara a Thor o tratara de apoderarse de sus tesoros o del trono y luego lo golpeó. Estaban ocupándolos. Eran solo una distracción. Su líder no faltaba por ser un cobarde, no, Thor tenía que tener razón todo este tiempo. Solo había un enemigo que conocía su antiguo hogar. Nunca trató de ganar poder o conseguir el trono.

Todo este tiempo, todo este jodido tiempo no lo vieron. Este fue un acto de venganza. Uno loco y complicado, pero la venganza es todo lo que era y no era el Palacio o la corte lo que estaba en peligro, era Loki.

Su corazón se estremeció dolorosamente al darse cuenta. Oh no. No, no, no. Dio órdenes e hizo girar su martillo volando hacia arriba.

Loki gritó de dolor. Estaba apretando la mano de Brunilda y vagamente notó que las dos mujeres lo alentaban a empujar.

—Lo estás haciendo genial. Da otro. Vamos, puedes hacer esto —Loki siguió gritando. Gritó para Thor y para que su bebé comenzara a intentarlo también, pero sobre todo él solo gimió y soltó ruidos incoherentes que indicaban cuánto dolor sentía.

Y luego se acabó. En un doloroso empujón, el bebé se deslizó hacia afuera con la suave ayuda de Lone.

—Un niño, mi Reina. Es un niño —anunció, pero Loki ya lo sabía. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás exhausto y su agarre en su guardaespaldas se aflojó—. Felicidades —dijo mientras colocaba al bebé ahora lavado en sus brazos. Loki no estaba seguro de cuándo lo hizo, pero parecía que el tiempo se le escapaba.

El niño era sorprendentemente pequeño, su piel estaba pálida pero sonrojada. Tenía algunos rizos rubios en la cabeza, pero eran tan claros, casi invisibles y cuando abrió los ojos, no eran azules como esperaba de un bebé, eran de un púrpura brillante como amatistas.

—Es hermoso —susurró Loki, sintiendo más lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que necesitaba lavarse y cambiarse y necesitaba descansar, oh, quería dormir tanto. Pero su bebé... y Thor...

—Thor —susurró.

—¿Así es como lo vas a llamar? —preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—No —Loki negó levemente con la cabeza, sin mirar al bebé—. No... no tenemos nombre. Thor. ¿Dónde está Thor? ¿Está bien, sabes algo sobre la batalla?

—No, mi Reina. Todavía seguían los estragos, pero no te preocupes, estás bastante seguro aquí.

Thor vio a la gran criatura azul caminando con confianza hacia el palacio.

—¡Helblindi! —gritó de advertencia, aterrizando frente a él. Thor se parecía a la muerte misma en su estado carmesí, pero no pareció asustar al otro hombre. El rey se dio cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos. No había líneas de herencia cubriendo su piel como debería haber y por mucho que quisiera saber cómo lo hizo, su necesidad de proteger a su esposo era más fuerte. No había nada más importante que Loki y su hijo para estar a salvo.

—Oh, mírate, principito. Entonces, lo descubriste al final. Me sorprendió que te tomara tanto tiempo —el Jotun se rió— Bueno en realidad no. No. Me sorprendió que a Loki le tomara tanto tiempo, nunca esperé que fueras el inteligente.

—Deja esta tonta venganza de una vez. Llama a tus... soldados y ríndete —ordenó Thor, fingiendo no escuchar sus insultos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —Helblindi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No hay nada que puedas ganar con esto —Thor cambió a una posición de lucha.

—Oh, pero lo hay. Verás, solo puedo ganar con esto porque lo perdí todo. ¡Iba a ser rey! Y me lo quitó. Me lo quitó como siempre lo hizo. ¿Me sentí bendecido cuando viniste a llevártelo y luego? Lo volvió a su favor de nuevo. Se suponía que vivía con el hombre más vil en nueve reinos y, en cambio, se convirtió en la Madre de Todos. Siempre lo consigue todo, pero hoy no. Hoy lo pierde todo, como yo lo perdí todo hace dos años —con esas palabras, Helblindi cargó contra el rey, pero el hombre más pequeño estaba listo.

Llevó su martillo a la rodilla del Jotun, pero fue echado hacia atrás con una ola de magia. Su fuerza no se parecía en nada a lo que él conocía. Le sorprendió, pero se puso de pie antes de que pudiera reflexionar más sobre ello.

Giró el martillo más rápido esta vez, golpeando su costado, antes de ser pateado. Pidió un rayo para causar a su cuñado el mayor daño posible. Si lo mata, a Thor no le importaría.

Helblindi gritó de dolor y el rayo lo puso de rodillas, pero apenas tuvo el efecto que Thor esperaba. Tenía que ser mágico. Aprovechó el momento para balancear a Mjolnir contra su cabeza, pero cuando el martillo estuvo cerca de él, su mano voló y lo atrapó, arrojando a Thor incluso con su preciosa arma.

El cuerpo de Thor giró en el aire, el martillo aterrizó antes que él. Su cabeza cayó limpiamente en la esquina de Mjolnir, dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo. Helblindi continuó hacia el palacio.

Mató a los dos hombres que hacían guardia frente al palacio sin ni siquiera sudar. Dentro de la casa, se escuchaba el llanto de un niño. Él frunció el ceño. No sabía sobre el embarazo de Loki. Se ocultó antes de que las noticias viajaran por los reinos y no tuvo alguna oportunidad de averiguarlo.

La presencia de un bebé no detuvo su matanza.

—¡Esta aquí! —una de las Valquirias gritó para advertir al resto antes de que una daga helada le cortara la garganta.

Brunilda sacó automáticamente su espada.

—Lone, llévate al bebé y a la reina. Escóndete en el baño. No salgas, no importa lo que escuches. ¿Lo entiendes? —la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, ayudó a su reina exhausta a levantarse y la llevó al baño, cargando al bebé sin nombre.

El corazón de Loki estaba acelerado, sintió la sangre goteando por sus muslos y no quería nada más que irse a la cama, pero necesitaba proteger a su pequeño bebé, su vida. Esa pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

Cerraron el baño desde adentro, moviéndose al fondo de la habitación, donde se sentaron en el suelo. Loki rezó para que su pequeño hijo no comenzara a llorar.

Helblindi entró. No habló; por lo tanto, Loki no tenía idea de que su hermano estaba detrás de la puerta. Los sonidos de la batalla, por otro lado, eran inconfundibles. Sabía que la mujer que lidera Valkyries era la mejor después de su propio esposo, pero incluso ella parecía estar perdiendo y cuando la puerta se rompió en pedazos, Loki supo que ese que sería el día más feliz de su vida, rápidamente se convirtió en el peor.

—Hola hermano —lo saludó Helblindi con una sonrisa malvada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, me hice spoiler del final del cap, de verdad que soy bruta.


	20. El poder de Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucha. Es hora de pelear.

—Hola hermano —lo saludó Helblindi con una sonrisa malvada. Loki instintivamente acercó a su hijo a su pecho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaría mucho más seguro en los brazos de Lone. Loki es ahora su mejor oportunidad de supervivencia. La criada tomó al niño con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—Helblindi —Loki luchó con fuerza para ponerse de pie. Sabía que su camisón estaba empapado en sangre y sudor y sintió el húmedo líquido carmesí saliendo de él.

—Veo que estabas ocupado —, el menor de los hermanos lo miró mientras estaba allí, pálido y sucio—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que le estés dando a luz ahora. La pequeña puta de Asgard —Loki apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Somos hermanos. Siempre te amé, te cuidé. ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¿Por qué trataste de matar a Thor? —las preguntas salieron volando de él, una tras otra.

—¿Tratar? —el Jotun se rió—. Él yace afuera con el cráneo partido —el corazón de Loki se aceleró, lo que hizo que su sangre fluyera aún más rápido. Fue un truco. Lo sintió dentro de él. Pero... no quería creerlo y qué pasa si sus esperanzas confundían sus poderes. Había... había algo de verdad en esa declaración.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Lo hago? —Helblindi se burló.

—¿Qué pasó con tus líneas?

—¿Realmente no lo has descubierto todavía, querido hermano? El lujo de este reino debilitó tus sentidos, ya veo.

Loki frunció el ceño y repasó todo lo que sabía sobre el caso en su cabeza. El Viejo Jotun, el libro perdido, el sacerdote muerto.

—No podías leer Old Jotun, pero podrías haber encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera por ti. Angreboda nunca te ayudaría y no podías preguntarme... así que fuiste al sumo sacerdote. ¿Lo torturaste? ¿Qué le dijiste para que te ayudara? Dijeron que murió mientras dormía, pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Tú lo mataste.

—Bueno... técnicamente murió mientras dormía. Muy bien. Muy bien. Sigue. Dime lo que sabes antes de que te mate a ti y a ese hijo tuyo. ¿Es Aesir? Repulsivo.

Loki ignoró las últimas frases. Sabía que, si seguía hablando, los retrasaría. Alguien puede venir a ayudarlos o eso le dará la oportunidad de idear un plan mejor al menos.

—Hiciste que te enseñara algunos de los hechizos. Supongo que es él quien te quitó las líneas para confundir a los demás. Ellos no sabrían lo que eres. Nadie podría decir que eres el príncipe rebelde de Jotunheim. Entonces solo estabas usando dos hechizos. Uno que lavó el cerebro a tus soldados y otro que te hizo invisible. Excepto... no hay ningún hechizo que te haga invisible, no... fue solo un truco. No eras invisible, pero podías hacerles creer que lo eras. Si alguien realmente te mirara, te buscara realmente bien, te verían. A plena luz del día. Pero atacabas de noche, jugabas con sus mentes. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la magia antigua. Jugando con la mente de alguien. Por eso es tan peligroso. Pero necesitabas sacrificios. Esos son los cuerpos que encontramos.

— Los que no encontramos están aquí ahora, ¿no es así? —Loki miró hacia arriba para mirar a los ojos rojos de su hermano. Trató de no parecer impresionado y, lo más importante, no asustado, pero la verdad era que estaba asustado.

Lo único que le impedía desmayarse era la adrenalina en las venas. Adrenalina... es algo asombroso, ¿no? Lo mantuvo de pie mientras sangraba lentamente. Loki solo se dio cuenta vagamente de que se estaba muriendo.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

—Porque me odias y odias a Thor y odias a todos en Asgard. Por eso me diste el veneno para Thor. Querías su muerte y querías que me ejecutaran como su asesino. Nornas, Helblindi. Somos hermanos... o al menos lo fuimos. Ambos sabíamos que ibas a ser el rey de Jotunheim a pesar de que yo soy mayor. Nunca podría gobernar el reino como un enano. Debería convertirme en el consorte de alguien —Loki suspiró con fuerza. Le dolía la parte baja del vientre.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que empezaras a tener hijos, ya que te conviertes en su reina y luego... esto es Asgard, por el amor de las Nornas. Harían cualquier cosa para tener a los de su clase en el trono de todos los reinos, porque ser el Padre de Todos nunca fue suficiente para el viejo Odín. Apuesto a que su hijo no es nada mejor.

Loki oró.

Oró para que su esposo apareciera de repente y lo salvara, pero sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que estaban solos. No estaba seguro de si Thor se estaba muriendo en algún lugar o si todavía estaba librando la batalla frente al Palacio Dorado, pero no estaba aquí y había una mínima posibilidad de que simplemente irrumpiera aquí. No. Tenía que recuperarse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Proteger a su hijo. Proteger al heredero de Asgard. Si algo salía mal, Asgard iba a tener a alguien que se ocupara de ellos.

—Nornas, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Estás loco! Thor no tiene ningún interés en el trono de Jotunheim. Ni siquiera me presionó para que le diera un heredero. Helblindi, cede. Vete a casa. Lo resolveremos. Puedo ayudarte.

Entonces todo sucedió de una vez.

—No tengo un hogar —dijo Helblindi con frialdad. Al mismo tiempo, Loki comenzó a escuchar algo que nunca antes había escuchado. Sonaba como cantar. Una voz suave hablándole, llevándolo de la manera más poética. Le dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Sintió el antiguo poder de todas las Madres de Todo anteriores dentro de él y cuando extendió la mano, apenas era consciente. Era tan natural e instintivo como mover un músculo. Fue como caminar. Escuchó un ruido aplastante a su lado cuando Mjolnir voló por la ventana y aterrizó de manera segura en su palma. Lo agarró con fuerza.

Los ojos de Helblindi se abrieron de par en par ante de Loki cubierto de sangre, empuñando el legendario martillo de su esposo. Usó su magia contra Loki y su compañero, enviando una lluvia de dagas heladas en su dirección, pero Loki simplemente balanceó el martillo para convertirlos en polvo. Usó su propia magia Jotun para formar un escudo de hielo espeso mientras corría hacia su hermano.

El gigante alcanzó a Loki y trató de agarrar su cuello, pero Loki se deslizó a su alrededor de una manera sorprendentemente elegante, considerando su estado. Golpeó la parte posterior de la rodilla de Helblindi, haciéndolo caer sobre una rodilla con un grito proveniente de ambos, luego le golpeó la cabeza.

Un chorro de sangre le subió a la cara, pero no era una herida mortal para el hombre corpulento. Agarró a Loki por la cintura y lo tiró a un lado. Loki usó las últimas piezas de su fuerza para invocar la misma magia del Jotun Antiguo que estaba usando su hermano.

Helblindi subestimó a su hermano. Siempre lo hacía, pero por primera vez en su vida, Loki podía usarlo a su favor. Podría haber robado el viejo libro de hechizos, pero eso no significaba que Loki no supiera algunos. El hermoso suelo de mármol se agrietó. Parecía inofensivo al principio, pero cuando la piedra se derrumbó alrededor de Helblindi, atrapándolo en su agarre, Loki tuvo la oportunidad que necesitaba para enviar el martillo contra la cabeza de su hermano. Cuando volvió a su mano rápidamente, estaba cubierta de sangre y restos de lo que una vez fue Helblindi.

Loki miró a su hijo recién nacido rápidamente antes de colapsar en el suelo cuando su cuerpo se rindió. Susurró el nombre de Thor y luego, todo se puso negro, pero antes de que lo hiciera, creyó ver a Frigga sonriéndole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooow, no se si ustedes se emocionaron, pero yo síííí.
> 
> Uno más.


	21. Todo va a estar bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo. Acá lo que sucedió después de la batalla.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, estaban de regreso en el Palacio Dorado. Loki sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que la persona a su lado no estaba mucho mejor. El hombre grande estaba acurrucado a su lado y respiraba pacíficamente. Loki miró a su esposo y se dio cuenta de que se veía diferente. Su cabello se había... ido. Fue rapado y tenía un vendaje blanco envuelto alrededor de su cabeza. Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Brunilda sentada en un rincón de la habitación.

Estaba magullada porque tenía una gran herida en la frente que probablemente nunca se curaría correctamente a menos que comiera una manzana Iodunn. Ella miró hacia arriba, sonriendo.

—Nunca me gustaron los bebés, sabes, pero este es anormalmente tranquilo. Me gusta —dijo, levantándose y caminó hacia la cama. Loki trató de sentarse con cuidado, pero sentía demasiado dolor para hacerlo —. No lo hagas. Perdiste mucha sangre. Él también lo hizo —ella asintió con la cabeza al rey—. Lamento no haber podido protegerte, mi Reina.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste. Esta nunca fue tu batalla. Yo fui quien tuvo que acabar con eso. Lamento que hayamos perdido a tanta gente buena por eso —ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Las pérdidas no son tan malas como pensamos al principio —dijo para calmarlo un poco. Ella colocó suavemente al bebé sobre su pecho. El niño lo miró rápidamente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Está Lone bien? —preguntó.

—Si. Lady Sigyn también. Estuvieron aquí casi todo el tiempo, pero fueron a buscar algo. Lady Sigyn sintió que necesitaba ayuda —Loki sonrió, rodando la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Entonces supongo que no las veremos por un tiempo —Brunilda se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—No es que la culpe —dijo y Loki murmuró algo de acuerdo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó la Valquiria.

—No. No. Creo que solo necesito descansar.

—Voy a informar a los curanderos de tu estado.

—Gracias.

Brunilda acercó una cuna a la cama para meter al niño dentro y se fue. Loki volvió su atención a su esposo, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla.

—Loki —susurró.

—Estoy aquí.

—Es tu hermano —murmuró a continuación, Loki no estaba seguro de que estuviera despierto.

—Soy consciente de eso.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —Thor abrió los ojos para mirar a Loki. Los orbes azules parecían nublados.

—Yo... te fallé —susurró el rey derrotado.

—Oh no, no lo hiciste. No hiciste nada para fallarme. Fui yo quien estaba equivocado. Tuviste tus sospechas sobre Helblindi todo el tiempo, pero quería ignorarlas. No quería admitirme la verdad. Y ahora... Asgard ha pagado por mi orgullo —suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tocó el pelo corto en la parte superior de la cabeza de Thor y la mano de Thor corrió hacia su vientre.

—El bebé —exhaló y Loki señaló la cuna.

—Él está bien. No tiene nombre, pero parece ser el bebé más feliz en nueve reinos —Loki sonrió.

—Heldig —dijo Thor sin pensarlo demasiado—. El afortunado.

—Heldig —repitió Loki—. Sabes qué, me gusta. Podemos llamarlo Hel o Hal.

—Hal —Thor sonrió—. Excelente. ¿Qué pasó después de que me dejó inconsciente?

Loki le contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento en que empuñó a Mjolnir.

—No me sorprende —comentó el rey con voz cansada—. Si alguien es digno eres tú.

—Había otra cosa. Me sentí como... si el poder de las Madres de Todo fluyera por mis venas. Estaba a mi alrededor y antes de desmayarme, creo que vi a tu madre —Thor asintió con la cabeza.

—Me siento así a veces cuando empuño Mjolnir. Es como si me ayudara a escuchar a mis antepasados, supongo que realmente ayuda a escuchar a otros Padres de Todo. Probablemente te ayudé a conectarte con ella —el rubio sintió una repentina pesadez en su corazón al recordar a su madre, pero se lo quitó de encima. Estaban bien y eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Algo más que debería saber? —Thor preguntó. Loki lo pensó. Probablemente había muchas cosas que él mismo no sabía, pero había tiempo para todo eso.

—Creo que Sigyn y Lone están teniendo una aventura.

Thor hizo una mueca que claramente decía:

"Eso es correcto"

Loki inclinó la cabeza para besar a Thor ligeramente en los labios antes de que ambos se acostaran lo más cómodamente posible debido a su estado. Eran el rey y la reina rotos, pero de alguna manera todo estaba perfectamente bien.

—Sabes —comenzó Thor—, creo que estaremos bien.

Cuando Mjolnir comenzó a cantar su dulce canción de afecto, ambos la escucharon.

Miles de kilómetros de distancia sonó una carcajada cuando una sola gota de sangre cayó en un cuenco de cristal lleno de hierbas y agua. El veneno se estaba gestando, llenando la pequeña cabaña con un olor repulsivo, que no molestó en absoluto a la bruja. Significaba que la poción iba a funcionar de la forma en que se suponía que debía hacerlo.

-El fin-

Notas:

Aqui estamos. El final de la secuela de The Poison in My Blood ...   
La publicación de esto fue un poco más accidentada de lo que esperaba debido a dificultades técnicas y mi salvaje vida personal, pero lo logramos.   
Gracias a todos los que todavía me apoyan, tengo muchas cosas listas para ustedes y no veo la hora de publicarlas. Puedes consultar mi serie Of Monsters and Men, hay dos entregas y estoy trabajando en la tercera. También tengo 8K palabras en mi próxima historia sobre estos dos donde conocemos a Loki como escritor. El libro está ambientado en Winter Scotland.   
Además, todavía quiero hacer un recuento de Mulan con estos dos y bueno... mi fuente de inspiración es interminable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeiiiiiiii, por fin acabamos, creo que la amé, agradezco mucho a esta autora por que fue la primera en darme permiso y por ella es que estoy aquí con ya varias traducciones y tanta linda gente apoyándome. Espero a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí, también les agradezco por no hartarse y seguir aquí acompañándome con esto. 
> 
> Me gustaría mucho si me dejaran algún comentario con sus opiniones.
> 
> Bye que bye.
> 
> Los amo.


End file.
